Hearts Go to the Beat
by starsandsnowflakes
Summary: While at Saotome Academy, Haruka and the not yet formed Starish meet a couple of girls, but what will be the role of these girl's in the forming of Starish? Will there even be a Starish? This is a collab story between starsandsnowflakes and Maiko99.
1. Bios

**A/N: **hey~ Well, I have another story but, this is a collab story! And I'm doing this with Maiko99~ This is a bio only chapter but, I'll get the first chapter up and rolling soon!

**Disclaimer: **Even though this is a bio only chapter, it mentions some characters from the actual anime and we don't own it! I own _my_ OCs while Maiko owns _hers_!

* * *

**starsandsnowflakes' OCs**

* * *

**Nanami Kanata**

**Height: 5'2.5"**

**Age: 15**

**Nanami Kanata** is the identical younger twin sister of Nanami Haruka. Appearance wise, she looks exactly like her older sister: pinkish-redish short about shoulder length hair, bright yellow eyes. Although they look alike, Kanata wears a red headband along with a red sweater instead of the usual blazer. Kanata is a very shy individual and gets embarrassed rather easily. Her only best friend was Minato Tomoyo because she was only one whom she felt comfortable talking with. Kanata is a major bookworm, often reading during her spare time and hides her face among the pages when she does get embarrassed. Underneath her shy persona is actually a girl who laughs a lot at random things like jokes. Although, very few people actually see this side of her and only people who she feels comfortable with, gets to see this side of her. But, when she gets mad or when put under pressure, she gets really pissed off and even swears at her friends; other than that, Tomoyo seen that side of her and she said that Kanata is pretty scary. She plays any instrument and goes for the idol and composer course, along with Tomoyo and is in Class S. Kanata's favorite color is red.

* * *

**Minato Tomoyo**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Age: 16**

**Minato Tomoyo** is Kanata's best friend and Shiori's cousin. Tomoyo has long purple hair that's usually seen tied in a braid that's set behind her back with the school ribbon and has black eyes. She replaces her blazer with a light purple jacket that's unzipped along with the white blouse underneath, the skirt and black knee-high socks with pink high heels. Tomoyo is an outgoing, friendly person with a minor sadistic side that's not shown a lot. Tomoyo likes sweets so, she is seen eating sweets with her cousin. Tomoyo enjoys playing video games so she plays them on Sundays or during nights on Saturdays. Her family is rich, and she knows Jinguji Ren and she gets along with him a little. She plays piano and clarinet, takes both courses, and is Class S. Tomoyo is also roommates with Kanata.

* * *

**Nishizono Shiori**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Age: 13**

**Nishizono Shiori** is Tomoyo's cousin who goes to Saotome Academy after the first day. Shiori has short brown hair with blue eyes and wears the uniform neatly and even buttons it up. Shiori is very mature girl who sometimes show emotions. When she does show emotions, she is a friendly girl who loves to eat sweets with her cousin. She lives with the Minatos due to unknown reasons and learns to play the piano. Since she lives with the Minatos, she befriended Hijirikawa Masato due to being on the same level of maturity as each other. Shiori is the youngest student and is in Class S and takes the idol course. She is also roommates with Konohana Yukine.

* * *

**Konohana Yukine**

**Height: 5'1"**

**Age: 15**

**Konohana Yukine** is Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki's childhood friend. She's bright, cheerful, bubbly and energetic girl who loves teasing Syo. Unlike most students, her uniform is entirely different: she wears a black and yellow sailor uniform with knee-high black stockings and brown shoes. Yukine has copper hair that's usually tied up in pigtails and has brown eyes. She calls everyone by their name then adds a "chan" afterwards. Yukine can get mad at times which usually result in having an argument with Syo or Satsuki and is skilled with fist fighting. Yukine plays flute and bass and is placed in Class A because she's going for the idol course. She is also Shiori's roommate.

* * *

**Natsume Saya**  
**Age: 14**  
**Height: 5'3"**

**Natsume Saya** is a badmouth, tomboyish girl who barely shows her feelings towards others and swears a lot but she suffers from _narcolepsy_. Her personality represents a typical tsundere. Like Natsuki, she has a soft spot for cute things (mostly stuffed animals) although she denies the fact that she likes cute stuffed animals. Since she's also very violent, mostly towards Syo and also hates it when people call her "Saya-chan" or "Yuka-tan". Saya despises men and tends to not trust them when she first meets them. Saya doesn't get along with Kurusu Syo very well at first but, she slowly understands him and it's implied throughout the story that she's in love with him but she brushes those feelings off which causes Yukine to tease her constantly. It's also hinted that she's jealous of both Haruka and/or Kanata that Syo has feelings for the two and she will constantly stalk them whenever one of them hangs out with him. It's actually revealed that she met him when she was hospitalized when she got her first attack and fell in love with him. But, whenever she got an attack, she would lose her memory of him. She's often dresses in guy clothing and barely wears girl clothing. She plays guitar and is in Class A along with Yukine.

* * *

**Maiko99's OCs**

* * *

**Yamamoto Hina**

**Age: 16**  
**Height: 5'2"**

Most of the time, Hina is an innocent and sweet girl. Though, she hates whenever someone calls her cute. When they call her cute, she starts to get really angry and rough and she won't listen to anyone. She also becomes like this whenever someone is mean to her friends. She treasures her friends more than anything, and if she considers you a friend, she will do whatever she has to to help you. Hina has long-straight bubble gum pink hair and she wears a black bow headband in it. Her eyes are neon pink, but when she gets angry they turn red. She wears Saotome Academy's yellow and blue smock dress with a white long sleeved blouse and a black ribbon around her neck. Also, she wears black socks that go up to her mid thigh and black flats. She plays the harp, piano, violin, really almost any instrument she can get her hands on. She is also very skilled in karate, judo, and kendo. She is going for the composer course and was placed in A class.


	2. Prologue: A New Beginning in Their Lives

**DISCLAIMER! We do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters! We only own **_**ourown**_ **characters! **

* * *

**Prologue****: ****A New Beginning in Their Lives**

* * *

Racing breathlessly to Saotome Academy, twins Haruka and Kanata Nanami rush to get to the front gates in time to to take the entrance exam. Although, along the way, they had to take care of some stuff. Thus, causing them to come just as the gates were closing.

"Aw man," Kanata groaned once the two arrived. "We're late. And the gates already closed…"

"Maybe, if we ask, they will let us in," reassured Haruka.

"Well, we could try. But I doubt they'll even let us in." Kanata sighed a little.

The two walked over to the two people that were in front of the Academy.

"U-Um, mind if we go inside…?" Kanata asked shyly to the two people.

"Sorry, you're late. We can't let you in," informed the man assertively.

Kanata sighed when she heard the news.

"Please! You have to let us in! We want to take the entrance exam and study music," begged Haruka.

"If you don't," Kanata frowned a little then gritted her teeth. "Then we won't be able to study music! Do you really want that to happen?!"

The two men frowned on the twins. "Sorry, but rules are rules."

_I knew that this would've happen… _Kanata thought to herself when she heard what the two men said.

Suddenly a rather large limo pulled up to the gates. Then came out a tall man, with long orange hair as he walked towards the twins and the two men.

"Why won't you let these ladies in? I'm sure if you knew the circumstances, you would let them in." calmly stated Ren as he smirked at the two guarding the gate.

"Again, we can't let them in! Like I said before, rules are rules!" The man repeated himself in a rather harsh way and frowned at the twins and at Ren.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruka noticed a boy with red hair also approaching the gates.

"Hey! You should let them in!" declared the boy as he spoke to the two men.

"Hey, Rich-san, can you do anything?" asked Kanata as she looked at Ren expectantly. "My sister and I really wanna take this exam no matter what! So, can you please do something?" She asked him kindly, hoping that he'll say yes.

"The names Jinguji Ren. Now kitten, what are the magic words to say when you want something?" questioned Ren as he looked at Kanata with a sly grin.

_Kitten? Why would he call me kitten? _Kanata asked herself then shook her head. "U-Um, please?" She corrected herself then smiled at Ren.

"Better, now time to deal with these two pains," instructed Ren as he pointed towards the two people in front of the gate who were currently giving Haruka and Otoya a hard time.

"R-Right." Kanata nodded then looked at the men, her sister, and the unfamiliar guy.

Ren swiftly walked up to them with a confident smirk etched on his face. "You know these girls helped a lost kid find their mother. That was why they were late. Shouldn't you let two wonderful people such as them in?"

"No! Now, scram! Get lost! All of-" The man started getting really ticked off until the man who said nothing while they were arguing and is standing next to him, got a call from someone.

"Uh, yes. Of course. Understood," replied the man into the phone.

"What happen?" The man who was screaming and yelling at the twins and the two males, suddenly calmed down and then asked his buddy.

"Um," The other man grabbed his buddy's shoulder, moved up to his ear and whispered, "_He _wants them in."

"O-Oh. Well, um, I see." The angry and bitter man looked at the four and said, "You two girls, you two can come inside."

"Yay!" squealed Haruka in delight. "We can take the exam!"

Kanata smiled at her sister and nodded happily. "I know, I heard."

"Ehehe, I'm just so happy!" exclaimed Haruka as she smiled brightly at her twin.

"Well, let's save the excitement for later Haruka." Kanata insisted while smiling.

"Okay. Lets go! Oh, but first we should thank them for helping us," continued Haruka as she looked towards the two boys who helped them.

"Oh yeah," Kanata said then turned to the guys and bowed at them. "T-Thanks for saving us Ren-kun and…" She thanked Ren then looked at Otoya and tilted her head. "Who are you?" Kanata asked Otoya.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya," introduced Otoya as he smiled at the twins. " And it was my pleasure to help out."

"Thank you for helping us Ittoki-kun." Haruka thanked Otoya then bowed at him.

"You too Ren-kun! Ah! Haruka, we gotta go before the actual exam starts!" fetted Kanata as she started to rush towards the school.

"K-Kanata? Hold on a second!" Haruka yelled out at her sister and then ran after her. "Thanks again!"

After leaving both Otoya and Ren outside, the Nanami twins went inside and then they took the entrance exam. Afterwards, The two twins were casually sitting around relaxing after the long exam.

"Wow, that was a lot to handle," grumbled Kanata.

"It sure did take a lot of time." Haruka added then looked at her sister. "Ittoki-kun and Jinguji-san seemed nice though. They even helped us out."

"I know but somehow, I feel exhausted." Kanata muttered then yawned loudly.

"Kanata!" hollered a familiar voice.

"Tomoyo!" exclaimed Kanata as she ran up to meet the girl and threw her arms around the other girl..

Haruka was very confused when Kanata hugged someone. She tilted her head and asked, "Kanata, who's this?"

"Oh Haruka I guess you've never met her. This is Minato Tomoyo. She is my best friend. And Tomoyo, this is my twin sister Haruka," introduced Kanata cheerily.

"You have a twin sister?" Tomoyo asked Kanata while tilting her head.

"Yep." Kanata nodded then smiled. "Although I'm the younger sister while Haruka's the older sister."

"Ah I see. Well it's nice to meet you Haruka- chan!" greeted Tomoyo sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Tomoyo-san." Haruka smiled at Tomoyo-san then bowed at her.

"Haha, no need to be so formal. Since your Kanata's twin, you're also my friend. You can call me Tomoyo-chan or just Tomoyo," insisted Tomoyo.

Kanata tapped Haruka's shoulder and then she whispered, "I hope you get along with Tomoyo."

"I think I will Kanata." Haruka smiled at her sister when she said it.

Tomoyo looked at her watch and her eyes widened when she noticed what time it was."Well, I have to get going! It was nice meeting you Haruka-chan! Bye Kanata! See you soon!" shouted Tomoyo as she walked out of the room.

"See you later Tomoyo!" Kanata waved her friend goodbye with a smile as Tomoyo walked out of the room.

"Too bad. I wanted to get to know Tomoyo-chan better," sighed Haruka.

"Don't worry, I think you will." Kanata said then felt a shiver up her spine. "You'll get to know Tomoyo really well."

Haruka sweat dropped and chuckled lightly and sheepishly at her sister's words.

"We can't sit here forever Haruka. We should get going now," informed Kanata.

"You're right." Haruka nodded in agreement then stood up. "Well, shall we get going?" She asked her sister and she nodded.

"Let's go Haruka."

"Yup!"


	3. Chapter One: A Modest Beginning

**A/N: **okay, I have another chapter that Maiko and I worked on~ So, I hope you guys like it, even though Kanata's a little OOC~ So, let's begin~!

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except **_**our**_ **OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Modest Beginning**

* * *

"Haruka hurry! I want to know what class I'm in!" exclaimed Kanata as she was running towards the large board where all the classes were listed.

"Alright alright Kanata." Haruka smiled then ran after her sister. "Do you know what class you're in?" She asked.

Kanata quickly checked the class lists and then a huge smile spread across her face. "I got put in S class!" cheered Kanata as she jumped about excitedly.

Haruka smiled at her sister then looked for her name but, she didn't see her name in S class' list so she checked in A class and her name was there. "I'm in A class!" She squealed in excitement.

"Kanata!" hollered a familiar voice. "Tomoyo!" replied Kanata excitedly.

"Do you know what class I'm in?" asked Tomoyo as she went up to them. Kanata quickly scanned the class' lists to find her friend's name.

When she found Tomoyo's name in the same list as Kanata, she squealed happily when she found out that Tomoyo and Kanata are in the same class together.

"You're in the same class as I am Tomoyo!" Kanata announced to Tomoyo and she smiled at her.

"Really?!" Tomoyo asked and Kanata nodded.

"Really really!"

"What about you, Haruka-chan?" asked Tomoyo as she looked over at her best friend's twin.

"I'm in A class while you and Kanata are in S class," explained Haruka.

"Aw that's too bad," Tomoyo pouted a little then put her finger up to her lips. "If you were in the same class as us, I could've had some fun with you, and your cute and adorable sister~" She stated in a sadistic way as she smirked at Haruka.

"Um too bad?" answered Haruka as she looked at her sister's friend with a scared expression.

"D-Don't say stuff l-like that Tomoyo!" Kanata yelled at her best friend and she just chuckled happily.

"Sorry sorry, I can't help it!" Tomoyo apologized as she rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

Stepping away from the two girls, Haruka walked to see a list of roommates and when she looked closely, she's roommates with Shibuya Tomochika.

"Haru-chan!" greeted a girl as she squeezed the older twin. "I'm your roommate! Shibuya Tomochika!"

"So, _you're_ Shibuya Tomochika?" Haruka asked the girl when the girl hugged her, shocking her as a result.

"Yup I am! And we're also in the same class!" proclaimed Tomochika as she let go of Haruka.

"Really?" Haruka asked and Tomochika nodded. "Yay! Now we can get along with each other!"

"Yes! I can't wait!" cheered Tomochika.

Hearing the two girls cheering at each other, Kanata and Tomoyo walked over to the girl with confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked the two.

"And why are you guys excited?" Kanata also asked, adding another question.

"Oh Kanata, Tomoyo-chan. This is my roommate Shibuya Tomochika. She is also in A class with me," answered Haruka to the two.

"Roommate?!" The two yelled at Haruka.

"How do you know?! Where's your proof at?!" Tomoyo pointed at Haruka as she asked her while frowning a little.

"It is posted on the chart over there," replied Haruka as she pointed towards the rather large roommate listings that were posted.

Kanata looked over at the chart that her sister was pointing at and she walked over there. When she got there, she looked for her name and Tomoyo's. She found her name and saw that she's paired up with Tomoyo.

"Yahoo!" Kanata screamed with excitement. "Tomoyo, we're roommates!"

"Seriously?! We're classmates, and now we're roommates?!" Tomoyo asked her friend while being quite surprised.

"Yup! This school year is going to be a blast!" declared Kanata.

"All students. Please report to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony," announced a loud voice over the intercoms around the school grounds.

"Well, you heard the man or lady," Tomoyo said as she grabbed Kanata's arm. "See you guys later!" She waved them goodbye before she dragged Kanata off.

"Come on Haruka! We should go too before we're late!" said Tomochika as she also started to run towards the auditorium.

"Hold on Tomo-chan!" Haruka yelled at her roommate before she ran after her.

* * *

Soon, all of the students were gathered in the large auditorium. The students were confused because nothing was happening and they've been waiting there for 15 minutes.

"What is going on?" asked Kanata as she looked around.

"Dunno, this is kind of strange," responded Tomoyo as she was also confused since nothing was happening.

Suddenly everything went pitch black. Some people started to scream in fear. Then, many flashy lights started to move around the auditorium.

"HHHHEEELLLLOOO EVVERRYBOOOODY!" boomed a loud voice. When everyone was very confused, a man came down from the ceiling doing an acrobatics routine.

"It's Shining Saotome!" shouted some students as they looked up at the crazy man.

The man did a flip and landed perfectly in the middle of the stage.

"He must be crazy or something," muttered Tomoyo as she looked quizzically at the man.

"Welcome to Saotome Academy! I hope that you all study your music well in your classes and aim to be professionals!" shouted Shining Saotome.

He continued, "There is only one rule! LOVE IS FORBIDDEN! if you break this rule, both you and that person will be EXPELLED!"

"Ouch.. harsh," commented Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! Keep quiet, he'll hear you," scolded Kanata quietly.

"That is all! Please enjoy your year at Saotome Academy!" proclaimed Shining as he exited the stage.

"That was nice." Tomoyo complimented happily.

"That was loud…" Kanata insulted quietly so no one can hear her.

"Well I'm assuming we have to go to class now," stated Tomoyo.

"Yeah," Kanata nodded then walked off. "Let's go, Tomoyo."

"Alright!" Tomoyo yelled out then ran after her.

* * *

After Kanata and Tomoyo ran off, Haruka and Tomochika looked at each other then walked off to their class.

"Tomoyo and Kanata seem to get along really well." Tomochika commented on Kanata's and Tomoyo's friendship.

"I know. They're childhood friends." Haruka told her while smiling.

"They are?" Tomochika asked in a state of shock. Haruka nodded and she smiled a bit. "That explains why."

Haruka and Tomochika arrived in front of A class. Just as Haruka was about to open the door, two boys opened from the inside. Causing her to jump back in surprise.

"What's going on here?" Tomochika asked curiously when she saw the two boys that are in front of her.

"Ah sorry! We didn't mean to!" apologized a certain red headed boy.

"We're really sorry!" exclaimed the other unfamiliar boy.

"Hello Ittoki-kun." Haruka greeted that certain red headed boy and he smiled at her.

"Hey Nanami! We're in the same class!" cheered Otoya.

"I'm glad that we're in the same class, Ittoki-kun." Haruka commented happily to Otoya.

"Hey Otoya-kun, who's this?" asked the other boy standing beside Otoya who was very tall.

"Oh," Otoya said and completely forgot about the man who's standing next to him. "This is Nanami Haruka." He introduced the tall male to Haruka.

"Hello Haru-chan! It's nice to meet you. I'm Shinomiya Natsuki! And who is your friend?" greeted Natsuki as he then noticed Tomochika.

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Nice to meet you guys." Tomochika introduced herself to Otoya and Natsuki.

"Well let's all head into class now!" happily stated Haruka as she once again went to the door of the classroom.

"By the way Nanami," Otoya looked at Haruka then asked her, "Who was the other girl that was with you?"

"Oh! You mean Kanata! She is my twin sister, but she is in S class with her friend," explained Haruka.

"You have a twin sister?!" Otoya and Natsuki asked Haruka while being surprised.

"Yup!" chirped Haruka cheerily.

"That explains why she looks like Nanami." Otoya muttered to himself.

"Guys! Hurry! The teacher is coming down the hall!" alerted Tomochika as she headed into the classroom.

"Okay then." Haruka said then walked over to an empty seat.

* * *

In S class, Tomoyo and Kanata looked around at the classroom.

"Wow, I can't believe we made it into S class," commented Tomoyo as she looked like she was about to jump to the moon in excitement.

"Well, I studied while you were lounging around and doing nothing except eating sweets." Kanata sighed at Tomoyo and said sadly.

"Well, I expect nothing less from my bookworm best friend!" claimed Tomoyo.

"Don't make fun of books! You know I have at least 200 books back at home." Kanata pouted and complained at Tomoyo for insulting books.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," answered Tomoyo as she chuckled lightly.

Kanata sighed then walked over to an empty seat. Tomoyo quickly followed Kanata and took a seat next to her.

"So, who do you think is gonna be in the same class as us?" Tomoyo asked at Kanata while giving her an intense stare.

"Hmm, well the only two people I know at the school are in A class so-" started Kanata. Suddenly, she noticed the guy that helped her and her sister get into the entrance exam.

"Oh, hey Ren." Tomoyo greeted Ren while smiling at him.

"You know Ren-kun!?" asked Kanata in confusement.

"Yeah," Tomoyo nodded. "Since my family knows his family, we often see each other when they come over or when we throw huge parties." She told her story.

"Tomoyo, you didn't tell me that you knew the kitten." Ren smirked and then glanced from Tomoyo to Kanata.

"Since when did you call my best friend "kitten" Ren?~" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow while she gave him an intense stare and smirking happily.

"You're best friend, Tomoyo, is just too cute. I couldn't help it," retorted Ren with an equally intense stare.

"Oh I see now," Tomoyo looked over at Kanata then stared at her. "So, Ren also thinks that you're cute~ What a world we live in huh?~" She said in a sadistic way.

"ehehehe.." murmured Haruka as she took a step back from her best friend.

"HEY! Jinguji stop flirting with girls so early in the morning!" shouted a small boy who just walked into the classroom.

Both Tomoyo and Kanata looked over at the small boy and Tomoyo smirked a little.

"Aw, look what we have here. Another cute person~ This must be a paradise for me~" Tomoyo said happily while smirking.

"Hey who're you calling cute!?" hollered the boy as he got angry.

"You of course. Are you deaf or something?~" Tomoyo commented then chuckled happily.

"Hey, Tomoyo, you shouldn't call the chibi-san cute. Can't you see he doesn't like it?" said Ren as he started to join in on the teasing.

"I can't help it~ You know how I am." Tomoyo told him in her sadistic voice.

"I'm not cute and the name ain't chibi-san! It's Kurusu Syo!" grumbled the boy as he looked like he was about to attack them.

"Okay you guys, calm down." Kanata told them while trying not to snap. "First off, Tomoyo," She said then looked at Tomoyo. "You can stop being a sadistic now."

"Fine then Kanata." Tomoyo groaned a little then sat down in a chair.

"Secondly," continued Kanata, "You shouldn't be teasing people that you just met. It's rude." Kanata then turned to Syo, "Sorry about those two. I'm Nanami Kanata. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Minato Tomoyo…" Tomoyo grumbled while introducing herself.

"The names Kurusu Syo. Nice to meetcha Nanami and… Minato," greeted Syo. When he greeted Tomoyo he muttered her name under his breath since he was still pretty mad.

"Um," A girl with short brown hair walked inside and looked at the others. "Tomoyo and Ren, do you know what's going on here?" She asked them with a straight face.

"Oh Shiori, we were just getting to know this little guy," replied Ren as he pointed towards Syo.

"Oh really now?" Shiori asked as she tilted her head. "Well the way you put it sounds a little rude."

"We know Shiori, we just got scolded," sighed Tomoyo as she dropped her head down on her desk.

"That's good. Let me guess, you were acting like a sadist?" Shiori asked as she said in a desk next to Tomoyo.

"Yup!" exclaimed Tomoyo happily.

"Who're you?" asked Syo as he looked over at Shiori.

"Nishizono Shiori, I'm also Tomoyo's cousin." Shiori introduced herself then bowed.

"Who's thirteen years old." Tomoyo added happily.

"Wow! You're thirteen and you're in S class?!" beamed Kanata as she looked at Shiori surprisingly.

"I actually didn't want to come here but Tomoyo insisted that I come here." Shiori said while sighing.

"But you have an amazing voice Shiori!" countered Tomoyo.

"Other than that, you wanted me to come here just because I have an amazing voice, but I also play the piano." Shiori added.

"I know, I know," answered back Tomoyo. "Oh by the way, Kanata, this is my cousin Shiori and Shiori, this is my friend Kanata."

"Nice to meet you Kanata." Shiori greeted Kanata then smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you too!" Kanata smiled at Shiori back.

"Oh Ren, where is Masato?" asked Shiori as she averted her attention towards the copper blond. "I heard he was also coming to the academy."

"Oh yeah, he did. He was placed in A class," informed Ren to the young girl.

"Who is Masato?" wondered Syo aloud.

"You see," started Tomoyo, "Since Shiori lived with me, we both attended large company parties. There we met Ren and Masato, whose parents also own companies. Shiori and Masato are alike so they get along."

"Ah I see," responded Syo.

Suddenly the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. They sat like this: Syo and Kanata, then Shiori and Tomoyo behind them and Ren beside Tomoyo.

"I'm Ryuuya Hyuuga and I'll be S class' teacher for this year. Since you are in S class, I expect nothing less than perfection from all of you."

"Geez…" Tomoyo whispered to herself.

Hyuuga-sensei soon started to take roll call of the students. Each person stood up when their names were call.

"Ichinose Tokiya," called out Hyuuga-sensei.

Tokiya stood up as his name was called out and he looked emotionless.

"HAYATO?" murmured Kanata. _He looks exactly like the idol that my sister likes..._ Kanata pondered while she was thinking.

"That's apparently HAYATO's younger twin brother, and apparently he is very talented," whispered Syo to Kanata.

"Really?" She whispered back.

"Yeah, he looks really intimidating too," replied Syo, still whispering.

"Maybe a little..." She told him then sighs.

"Is there anything you two want to share with the class?" harshly asked Hyuuga-sensei as he looked over at Kanata and Syo.

The two stopped talking to each other then started listening to the lecture.


	4. Chapter Two: Interesting New Friends

**A/N: **Alright, since Masato wasn't introduced but mentioned in the last chapter, he's in this chapter along with two new characters. One's mine and the other is Maiko's so, I hope you like it~

**Disclaimer! We do not own Uta no Prince-sama! We only own our OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: "Interesting" New Friends**

* * *

When the bell rang, Tomoyo got out of her seat, grabbed Shiori and Kanata, and then dragged them out of the classroom and she forced them to go to A Class with her.

"Why are we going to A Class, Tomoyo?" Kanata asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Isn't it obvious Kanata?" stated Tomoyo like it was clear what they were doing.

"Not really Tomoyo…" Shiori sighed once they arrived in front of A Class' door.

"We're going to get Haruka, Masato, and uh, Tomochika and ask them to have lunch with us," explained Tomoyo.

Shiori actually smiled a little when she heard someone's name. "Well, I think this is fine." She said happily.

"Who's Masato?" Kanata asked as she tilted her head.

"Were you not listening when I was explaining in class? Oh well, knowing you, you probably found a book and stuck your nose in it. Masato is a childhood friend of Shiori, Ren, and I," said Tomoyo as she scanned the room for the blue haired male.

"Oh I see." Kanata smiled, finally getting it.

"Hello there Masato-san, it's so nice to see you again." Kanata and Tomoyo heard Shiori close by and they saw her in front of a blue haired guy.

"So fast!" exclaimed Tomoyo at how quickly Shiori found Masato. the two then walked up and joined them.

"Oh, hello Tomoyo." Shiori greeted Tomoyo then turned to Kanata. "Hello Kanata." She also greeted Kanata and then smiled at them.

"Hey Shiori, Masato," greeted Tomoyo as she acknowledged both of them.

"hello Tomoyo-san," replied Masato then he turned to Kanata. "And who might you be?" asked Masato as he stared at Kanata.

"Nanami Kanata." Kanata introduced herself then bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Nanami-san," responded Masato as he smiled a little at her.

"Oh, hey Kanata, Tomoyo." Haruka walked up to them and greeted them. "And who's this?" She asked them and pointed at Shiori.

"Oh this is my cousin Shiori," explained Tomoyo. Then, Tomochika, Natsuki, and Otoya walked up and joined their group.

"Well, this is gonna be a lively conversation…" Shiori sighed as she watched Tomochika, Natsuki, and Otoya walk up to them.

"Hey other Nanami!" greeted Otoya as he came up to Kanata.

"My name is Kanata." Kanata corrected him. "But I can tell that you sort of got confused when you looked at me and noticed that I look like my older sister."

"Well if you're okay with me calling you Kanata-chan, then I will!" exclaimed Otoya cheerily.

Kanata nodded which made Otoya smile, then Natsuki hugged Kanata.

"Kana-chan looks adorable!" Natsuki happily complimented.

"T-Thanks," stammered Kanata as a light blush appeared on her face.

"I swear to God," Someone groaned a bit as she walked up to the conversation. "Can you guys just shut the hell up?" She asked them while frowning and crossing her arms.

"Saya!" shouted Natsuki as he went to hug her. Though Saya grabbed his collar and stopped him before he could.

"Don't hug me dammit!" Saya yelled at Natsuki.

"Aww…" pouted Natsuki as he looked at the girl in disappointment.

Saya walked away from the conversation.

"Wait! Who are you?" hollered Tomoyo at the girl who was just extremely rude to them.

"Natsume Saya!" She yelled at Tomoyo. "Now leave me alone!" Saya started walking away after she introduced herself.

"Wait Saya! Come and eat lunch with us. Pleeaaasseee," begged Natsuki since he hadn't seen her in a while. "I'll ask Syo-chan to come too!" he added.

"No freaking way! Never in a million years!" She yelled at Natsuki bitterly.

"But I've missed you! And so has Syo-chan!" pleaded Natsuki as he REALLY wanted to eat with his acquaintance .

"No! Now, please stop bugging the hell out of me Natsuki!" Saya snapped at Natsuki then walked off.

"i'm going to catch her!" declared Natsuki. "I'll meet you all at the cafeteria." He quickly ran out of the room and you could hear Saya yelling, "let me go you giant!" "Put me down!"

Tomoyo ran out as well and yelled out, "Hold on! Can I help you as well!? I have a gift for Saya-chan!"

"Don't call me Saya-chan!" You can hear Saya yell at Tomoyo.

* * *

The rest of the group ran out from all the commotion. They also ran into Ren and Syo who came to see what was happening.

"What's happening?" Syo asked the group. " And what is Natsuki doing with the girl we met at the entrance exams?"

"You know that girl who was acting rude earlier?" Tomochika asked Syo curiously while being a little bit surprised.

"Yeah we met and talked at the entrance exams. I don't know, but I feel like I've met her before. It seems Natsuki feels the same way," explained Syo. He looked over at Natsuki, Tomoyo, and Saya and sighed as Saya was over Natsuki's shoulder and she was trying to attack Tomoyo.

"Let go of me dammit!" Saya pleaded angrily.

"Only if you agree to have lunch with us!" chirped Natsuki as he had a firm grip on the girl.

"No! I will not!" Saya protested then slapped the back of Natsuki's head.

Natsuki rubbed his head with his free arm. "Ouch, that hurt Saya." he whined childishly.

"Natsuki!" hollered Syo as he came up to them.

"Oh? Hey Syo-chan!" Natsuki looked at Syo and greeted happily.

"Don't torture the girl! I know you want her to join us, but you can't harass her!" scolded Syo. He then looked at Saya, "Sorry about this, he really wants you to eat with us."

Saya blushed lightly then turned her head away from him. "F-Fine! I'll go if Hina goes as well!"

"Who's Hina?" asked Syo as he looked at Saya in confusement.

"I'm right here," chimed in a bubble gum pink- haired cutely girl as she stepped out of the crowd of people.

"Now, let go of me and I'll go to lunch with you guys as long as Hina goes as well." Saya said without looking at them.

"Okay! Down you go!" said Natsuki as he placed Saya back on her two feet. He then looked over at Hina and said, "You're so cute Hina-chan!"

"You just set off a bomb," murmured Saya as she took a step back from Hina for her own safety.

"Do you seriously wanna get hurt you dumbass!?" Hina asked Natsuki as her eyes started becoming red. "No one calls me CUTE!" hollered the enraged girl as an aura formed around her that shouted KILL KILL KILL.

"Um, Hina-chan?" questioned Syo as he followed Saya and took a step back. Natsuki didn't get the message and stayed put.

"I AM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!" screeched Hina as she started chasing Natsuki up and down the hall. Syo and Saya stood in their spot and sweat dropped at their friends' antics.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group watched on in amusement.

"Hina and Saya are sure going to be interesting members of this group," commented Ren as he smirked a little.

"They can be interesting experiments." Tomoyo said as she started smirking a little.

"Don't be a sadist Tomoyo!" Both Kanata and Shiori yelled at Tomoyo then they sighed.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at them then found a seat. "Well, I'm gonna eat sweets with Shiori."

"If I recall, you two would always eat sweets at a party. Why do you do that anyways?" Masato recalled something then asked the two.

"Our family likes eating sweets during parties or as a snack." Shiori explained to them then followed Tomoyo. "It's a weird tradition."

"I see," responded Masato.

The four, now finished with their commotion, sat down and joined them.

"Now you know what happens if you call Hina… that." Saya said and tried not to say that word. "It's not a pretty picture…"

"I will never EVER do that after watching that," stated Otoya as he made a mental note of it.

"Now, if you call me Saya-chan, I will promptly murder you." Saya also warned them then glared at Tomoyo as she whistled.

"Well you two definitely are a _fascinating _duo," commented Shiori as she stared at them.

Kanata and Haruka drew some sweat, Tomoyo just stared at Saya while smirking a bit.

"What?" Saya noticed that Tomoyo is staring at her.

"Just by looking at you, you look a lot like Syo. Small, and cute~" She commented in her sadistic way. "This is amazing~"

"I'm not cute!" Both Syo and Saya yelled at Tomoyo and she just smirked at them.

Saya looked at Syo then sat down quickly with a faint blush on her face as she crossed her arms and frowned a bit.

"Anyways," Kanata spoke up to break that tiny bit of silence and asked, "Who are you guys paired up with?"

"I'm Saya's roommate," said Hina as she smiled over to Saya. "And we're also in the same class!"

"This is gonna be entertaining…" Saya said in a sarcastic way then rolled her eyes.

"Saya! Don't be soo mean!" pouted Hina as she looked at Saya with puppy dog eyes. Hina quickly forgot about that as something else popped into her head and she looked over at the boys. "Who are you all rooming with?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm with Tomoyo." Kanata told her who she's rooming with.

"I'm with Haruka." Tomochika also said.

"I'm not sure yet." Shiori said with a straight face.

"I'm roomed with Syo-chan!" chirped Natsuki.

"I'm with Masato here," said Ren as Masato rolled his eyes.

"Ehehe I forgot to check," admitted Otoya sheepishly.

"Maybe you're with that one super serious guy that's in our class." Tomoyo thought out loud as she ate her sweets.

"Ehhhh? You mean Ichinose Tokiya-san? But he looks kind of scary I saw him in the halls and everyone stepped aside to let him through," pouted Otoya as he thought of sharing a room with that guy.

"No, the only one I know is scary is Kanata." Tomoyo objected then looked at Kanata and shivered just thinking about it.

"Hey, Why me?!" protested Kanata.

"When you get mad, you look a little scary." She said.

"Not true! You're a sadist Tomoyo!" Kanata objected then pointed out.

"Not all the time!" Tomoyo objected as she stuffed her mouth with sweets.

"Will you two stop bickering! Yeesh, it's giving me a headache." complained Saya as she rubbed her temples.

"It's best not to get involved," Shiori said as she finished eating. "This is my cousin we're talking about. I don't think she'll stop. Trust me, I've been living with her for about 5-7 years."

Saya sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Saya," cried Hina as she had tears forming in her eyes, "I cut my finger!" She was wailing as she held her finger.

"I think I have a band aid, one minute," stated Masato as he rummaged through his bag. "here," he said as he handed her the band aid.

"Saya," started Hina with her tears still in her eyes, "will you put it on for me?"

Saya grabbed the band aid and wrapped it around Hina's finger. "How can you be like this after you almost killed Natsuki 15 minutes ago," groaned Saya as Hina went back to humming.

"You have one like that too," asked Syo as he was referring to Hina and Natsuki.

"Natsuki acts like a psychopath too?" asked Saya as she raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea," mumbled Syo as he sighed.

"Great! Now I kno-" Saya started saying until her eyes started getting dark.

"Are you okay Saya?" Kanata asked Saya and she said nothing.

Saya, closed her eyes, and then collapsed by sitting back and landing on the ground.

"Saya!?" screeched Hina in terror as she looked at her friend that was collapsed on the ground.

"I'll go tell a teacher!" shouted Masato as he ran out in search for some help.

"How and why did she collapse? Did she not get enough sleep last night?" Shiori asked with her usual expressionless face.

"Umm actually, Saya has narcolepsy," explained Hina as she was on the floor with Saya's head in her lap.

"What's narcolepsy?" Both Tomoyo and Kanata asked her in deep confusion.

"I've heard of it," Shiori spoke up then bent down and looked at Saya. "Isn't it some kind of sleep disorder, Hina?"

"It is a little more complicated than that, but in a simple way, yes it is," informed Hina as she looked up at everyone.

"Will she wake up?" Haruka finally spoke up and asked.

"Yeah she will," reassured Hina. " For now we should put her into a bed so she can properly rest." instructed Hina.

"Okay then," Haruka said as she lowered her eyes a bit.

Suddenly, Saya's body was lifted up from the ground.

"I'll take her to the infirmary," spoke Syo. "Tell the teachers I will be late!"

"Aw~ Are you trying to impress her Syo-chan?~" Tomoyo asked Syo in her sadistic voice.

"N-No!" shouted Syo as his face turned bright red. He dashed out of the cafeteria carrying the unconscious Saya bridal style.

"I'll deal with him later." Tomoyo sighed then laid her head on the table and groaned.

"Ah, Young love," mused Ren.

"You _do_ know that we're not supposed to be dating." Shiori reminded them then took a sip of tea.

"But this just makes things more interesting," chimed Tomoyo as she thought of all the things that could happen with those two.


	5. Chapter Three: Lost Friends and Partners

**A/N: **okay, I have another chapter! In my opinion, I like the beginning XP anyways, I'm just gonna shut up and I'll let you read~

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Uta no Prince-sama! We own _our_ OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lost Friends and Partners**

* * *

_Where am I? _thought Saya as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were only squinting and she remembered. "_Oh yeah I collapsed…"_

"Oh? You finally woke up." Syo said when he looked over at Saya.

"Ehhh?!" shouted Saya as she noticed how close their faces were. "What are you doing here?!" She asked Syo as she slowly started blushing.

"Well you fainted, so I carried you down to the nurses office," explained Syo.

"O-Oh… I didn't know that…" Saya said as she turned away from Syo.

Syo then leaned in closer to her face causing her to blush even more. He then touched their foreheads together and Saya gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Doesn't look like you have a fever," reassured Syo as he sat back up again in his chair.

"Why would I have a fever?!" Saya asked him as she frowned. "I just had an attack! That's all. It'll happen again in the future."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure," stated Syo as he grinned at her sheepishly. "It wouldn't be good if you did have one."

"Well I'm not sick or anything like that." Saya said as she rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm gonna leave." She told him.

Syo pushed her back onto the bed before she could get up. "Not gonna happen, If you don't rest then you'll just feel worst. It's best to get some rest while you can," instructed Syo.

Saya blushed even more when Syo pushed her back on the bed then frowned at him. "Like I said, I'm fine! I refuse to stay here!"

"Saya, if you're going to be like that… I'm just going to have to call in Natsuki, and he'll smother you like a five year old's teddy bear. And beside classes are over so you can relax." while still having her pinned to the bed.

"You're all just the same…" Saya sighed and mumbled to herself. "This is why-"

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and a girl in a sailor uniform showed up.

"Syo-chan! I found you…?" She said happily then drew some sweat when she saw Syo with Saya. "What are you doing to poor lil Saya-chan?"

"N-Nothing!" stuttered Syo as he quickly let go of Saya. He turned around to face the girl that came in and didn't notice the black aura that was starting to come out of Saya.

"Yukine…! Don't call me Saya-chan!" Saya yelled at the girl while her face is still red.

"Aw! You two were gonna have a moment together!~" Yukine said as her eyes started sparkling.

"Yukine, I'd stop now," muttered Syo as Saya got angrier and angrier by the minute.

"I know I know." Yukine said then rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering where you were."

"Well, I was just taking care of Saya after she collapsed," explained Syo as his friend then nodded in understanding.

"I see then. Well, I'll be leaving and telling Natsuki-chan this. See ya!~" Yukine smiled then skipped out of the room.

"What a weird girl," mumbled Saya as she got up from the bed. "I think I'm going back to my room now Kuru-kun."

"Kuru-kun… wait Aya!?" exclaimed Syo as he looked at the girl in shock.

"I-I…" Saya said then turned away from him while blushing. "I said nothing! I'm leaving now!"

"Wait!" hollered Syo as he grabbed her wrist, "Aya I've been looking for you for years! I can't believe it's really you. Now I know why you seemed so familiar…"

"Okay then," Saya said then crossed her arms over her chest. "Then prove it. When was the last time I saw you?"

"You're kidding me right…?" Syo asked her and she nodded. "The day before you left the hospital, 6 years ago."

Saya's eyes widen after he answered and then she nodded. "Y-You're right…"

"Of course! Do you think I'd forget one of my best friends!" said Syo as he smiled at her brightly.

"I did." Saya said then sighed. "Every time I got an attack, I'd lose my memories that I spent with you." She started explaining. "Other than that, I got really frustrated about my parents separating. My dad got remarried and my mom committed suicide. Ever since, I've hated guys who got close to me. That's when I got my first attack and I woke up in a hospital. After that, I met you."

"Even though all those things happened and you forgot me, the past is in the past. Now, we can just be friends again!" reasoned Syo.

"I know. but," Saya said then looked at him. "Don't expect me to be like the same sweet, innocent and kind girl I used to be all the time, got it?!" She told him and then she smiled at Syo.

Syo smiled at Saya and then he hugged Saya, causing her to blush again.

"Just this one time," murmured Syo as he hugged the girl tightly.

"F-fine," stuttered Saya as her face turned ten different shades of red when she hugged him back. They soon let go of each other and Syo smiled at her.

"Let's get you back to your room," said Syo as he smiled at the girl kindly.

"Wh-Why?! Hina might be in there…" Saya asked Syo.

"Didn't you say you wanted to back to your room?" questioned Syo quizzically.

"R-Right!" Saya remembered then got up. "W-Well, see you later."

"Bye Aya," said Syo as he chuckled at the girl's outburst.

* * *

The next day, in Saya and Hina's room, the two were getting dressed but, Hina kept eyeing on Saya.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Saya asked her roommate after she saw Hina looking at her.

"Well, you were in the infirmary for a while. So, I was wondering if you're feeling fine." Hina told Saya, concerned if she's alright or not.

"I-I'm fine Hina," Saya said in a nervous way. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"Okay?" Hina tilted her head then the two of them walked out of their room.

* * *

In S Class, before class started, Kanata was talking to Shiori and Tomoyo and Shiori prevented Tomoyo to act like a sadist.

"I wonder what we're gonna do today?" Kanata asked herself, curiously.

"Well, school only started yesterday and even though a lot of stuff happened, we don't even know what's gonna happen." Tomoyo replied then laid her head on her desk.

"I suggest that you stop acting like that and think about Kanata's question a little more seriously." Shiori sighed at Tomoyo then told her.

"What? It's not like their gonna give us an assignment on the second day," mumbled Tomoyo as she looked up at her cousin.

"Probably." Kanata said then opened up a book. "Besides, this _is_ a music school so, we're probably gonna test our ability or something like that."

"Ugh," groaned Tomoyo at the thought.

"Can you please not act like that?" Shiori asked her cousin. "I'm two years younger than you and I act much more mature than you."

"So what…" Tomoyo stared at Shiori and she rolled her eyes at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Syo walk in the room and she smirked deviously. "Well I'm-"

"Don't do it." Both Kanata and Shiori opposed to Tomoyo's idea before she could say anything.

"Aw, I was just going to ask him how his time with Saya was~" pouted the sadist.

After looking at Tomoyo, Shiori and Kanata was thinking the same thing so, the two of them stared at Syo for some time.

"Hmm, that is quite an interesting thought," muttered Shiori as she noticed Syo looking a little happier than usual.

"Syo-kun," Kanata closed her book then called him. "How was your time with Saya?" She asked him.

"Was it amazing?" Tomoyo also asked. "I mean, she's a cute tsundere." She also added then started smirking.

"What are you guys saying!? I took her to the infirmary! And love is forbidden anyways!" shouted Syo as he became flustered.

"Then why were you there for a long time?" Tomoyo asked him. "If you know that rule, then you two must've broken it already~"

"No way! I swear! I was just watching over her!" yelled Syo as his face became red.

"Oh really? Then," Tomoyo tilted her head then pointed at Syo's face. "Why is your face red?"

"I said nothing happ-!" Syo was cut off as the teacher came into the room. "Good morning everyone," spoke S class' teacher, Hyuuga Ryuuya.

_She should've just kept her mouth shut… _Shiori thought to herself then sighed deeply.

"Alright class, before we start anything, I want to know what courses everyone is taking. If you're in the idol course, please raise your hand," instructed Hyuuga-sensei as he looked at the class expectantly.

Kanata, Shiori, Syo, Ren, and Tokiya raised their hand along with the other students who are taking the idol course.

"Alright, now the composer course," stated Hyuuga as he took note of the number of kids in the idol course.

Tomoyo, as well as the other students who are taking the composer course, raised their hands.

"It seems there is an even amount of idols and composers in this class. Now, I'm going to explain something very important to all of you. For you to debut, you will pair up as an idol- composer duo and write a song and perform. Your partner can be from any class. In order to debut, you have to have the best of the best song and vocals. Right now, you are all going to do a recording test and for this assignment, i made up the partners. The composer will compose the song and the idol will write the lyrics and sing it? Understood?" explained Hyuuga-sensei in a very strict manner.

_If I'm with Kanata, things will be interesting. _Tomoyo thought to herself then started smirking. _If I'm with Shiori, I'll be in Hell… _Tomoyo sighed just thinking if she's with her younger cousin.

"Now I have put up the pairs come and see," stated Hyuuga-sensei as he stepped away from the board revealing a list of partners.

Kanata looked closely and saw that she's partnered with Tomoyo. Smiling happily, she looked over at Tomoyo and then her friend smiled at her.

"Hello there, partner~" Tomoyo greeted Kanata happily.

"Hey! I'm glad that we're partners." Kanata admitted and Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Heh, I know." Tomoyo said then gave her another smile. "I think I have a beat already, I gotta write it down quickly!" exclaimed the sometimes sadistic girl as she ran to her desk.

"Aw too bad, I wanted to be with Tomoyo~" half-pouted Ren as he came up to Kanata.

"What?" She asked Ren when he walked up to her.

"It would've at least been amusing if I was with Tomoyo, but now I have to work with a complete stranger," scoffed Ren as he didn't even bother to look at the list to see who his partner was.

"Maybe you'll be with her next time." Kanata said then smiled. "I'm sure that you two will be partners in the future."

"Hmm, I wonder," stated Ren as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in A class…**_

* * *

The kids in A class had just gotten the same explanation of the final exam as the kids sat attentively.

"Kids in the idol course, please raise your hand," asked Ringo-sensei.

Saya, along with Otoya, Masato, Natsuki, Tomochika, and the other students who are taking the idol course raised their hands.

"Now kids in the composer course, raise your hands," repeated Ringo-sensei as he was looking at the students.

Haruka, Hina, and the other students who are taking the composer course raised their hands.

"Come up to the board to see who you are paired with," instructed Ringo-sensei. The kids all got up and walked over to the board to see their pairs.

Saya looked at the board without getting up and she groaned when she saw who she's paired with. "Great, I'm with Hina…" She grumbled then laid her head on her desk.

"Saya! Let's work hard on this!" cheered Hina happily.

"Nanami! We're partners! Alright!" exclaimed Otoya as he went up to Haruka.

"Yeah!" Haruka nodded happily and then smiled at Otoya.

"Have fun with each other." Saya told them. "Even though there's no love, try not to seduce each other while doing this or I'll kill you…" She warned them and then frowned at them.

"Y-Yeah," stammered Otoya as he took a rather large step back.

"W-We're not gonna do that in the first place!" Haruka told her as her face grew red in embarrassment.

"Well you two have fun!" chirped Hina in her usual, sweet voice.

"Since we're partners, this is gonna be fun." Saya said in a sarcastic way.

"Don't worry Saya! I'll compose a great song for you!" declared Hina as fire came out of her eyes in enthusiasm.

"Okay…" Saya nodded then drew some sweat. "Well, don't make a love song or anything." She told her then started blushing after she remembered what happened yesterday. "If you do, I-I'll kill myself!"

"Silly! You're the one writing the lyrics! I'm only composing!" giggled Hina. "And besides, I'm sure you'll write great lyrics, whatever they will be!" encouraged the pink haired girl.

"F-Forget what I just said!" Saya screamed at her as her face became a darker shade of red.

_I know we'll create an amazing song! _thought Hina as she smiled brightly at her tsundere roommate.


	6. Chapter Four: Kanata's and Saya's Song

**A/N: **here's a new chapter with singing! Anyways, Yukine is in this chapter more than last chapter and being her usual self... Welp, time to start~

**Disclaimer: We don't own the character or the songs that are used! Only our OCs! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Kanata's and Saya's Song**

* * *

In A class, everyone was sitting happily and chatting, they were all excited for their recording assignments that were due the next week.

"Finally, its almost over..." Yukine said then laid her head on her desk.

"What do you mean Yukine-chan?" asked Hina as she popped up behind her.

"My partner wanted me to practice the song before its due." Yukine explained then sighed. "I haven't slept in a while..."

"Must suck for you," buttted in Saya as she lazily sat in the desk next to Yukine.

"Saya-chan, you're such a tsundere!" Yukine "complimented" when she saw Saya.

"Okay first, I'm not a frickin tsundere, whatever that means. And two, DON'T CALL ME SAYA-CHAN!" Shouted Saya as she gave Yukine a pissed off glare.

Yukine groaned as she laid her head on her desk again.

"It's alright Yukine. We only have a few more days left," reassured Hina as she patted her back comfortingly.

"I know." The brown headed girl said then stood up. "I'll be right back." She said as her eyes started burning with determination.

"O-kay?" answered Hina as she watched the fired up girl intently.

"Since our beloved teacher isn't here yet, I'm going next door!" Yukine told her plan to Hina.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Saya as she looked at the girl skeptically.

Yukine looked at Saya then smiled at her. "I'm gonna ask Syo-chan something." She told her. "You can come with me, if you want."

"I'll go!" exclaimed Hina happily. Saya sighed as she heard her roommate decide to go.

"I guess I'll go too," groaned Saya as she got out of her desk.

"Alright, let's go!" Yukine yelled out then walked towards the door. "I'm gonna ask my adorable friend what happened while he was in the infirmary!"

"W-what! Nothing happened!" stammered Saya as her face became slightly red.

"Oh?" Yukine looked at Saya then smirked slightly. "Then, why were you pinned down on the bed?"

"Well, um that's because, uh, er," stuttered out Saya as she tried to come up with something.

"Ah! I knew it!" Yukine yelled out. "My guess is that you love him or something odd happened which caused you to be red."

"Shh! Yukine! Don't say love so loud around here! We can get expelled since Love is forbidden!" hissed Saya as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Yukine frowned, stepped on Saya's foot then moved her hand. "First off, don't cover my mouth. Second, I'm just kidding. Nothing like that would ever happen."

"Oh okay," replied Saya feeling slightly embarrassed of the situation.

"But I want his opinion so," Yukine said then ran out of the door before anyone can stop her.

"Yukine-chan! Classes are going to start!" hollered Hina as she looked for the girl out of the door.

In S Class, Tomoyo was being her usual, lazy self and getting lectured by Shiori while Kanata was talking to Syo and Ren.

Then a loud girl bursted into the room, causing everyone to look up.

"I found you!" The girl, who's actually Yukine yelled out then pointed at Syo.

"Y-Yukine!? What are you doing here!?" shouted Syo as he looked at his childhood with wide eyes.

She walked over to him, slammed her hands on his desk then said, "Give me an answer! What the hell happened with you and Saya-chan?!"

"What!?" replied Syo. His eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about. "You mean that. Saya wouldn't stay in bed, so I had to keep her in bed somehow," explained Syo as he remembered when Yukine walked in on them.

"That part is fine but," She said then frowned. "What the hell were you gonna do to her after that?!" Yukine asked him.

"We didn't do anything after you left! I swear!" exclaimed Syo frantically.

"Okay then," She said then stared at him. "If something happens, I might lecture you. So be prepared~" Yukine warned him then left the room.

Syo's face turned sour as he looked at Yukine leaving, still thinking about the threat that loomed over his head if she found anything bad out.

"That was a bit odd..." Kanata said after Yukine left the room.

"You're telling me," muttered Syo. Then, they all turned around as their teacher entered the room.

Everyone went back to their seats, even after what happened.

_**Meanwhile in A class…...**_

Yukine returned to class and saw that Ringo had already arrived and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry I'm late," She apologized. "I had to go to the bathroom but, I had to fix my hair."

"No worries Yu-chan! We were just going to have Haru-chan come and play the piano," explained Ringo-sensei as she indicated towards Haruka who was sitting at the piano looking very nervous.

"Okay then!" Yukine said happily then walked towards her seat.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Haruka to start playing. A minute passed by and Haruka was sitting there, looking at the sheet music in terror.

Since Haruka wouldn't start, the students started whispering rumors.

"Can she play?" said one student.

"I bet she bribed her way into the school," sneered another.

"She's useless," hissed another student harshly. "She won't make it in this world."

Yukine and Saya couldn't take it anymore and then they stood up.

"Please don't say such awful things like that!" Yukine begged then frowned.

"You disgust me," spat Saya as she glared at everyone who was saying anything. Haruka looked at her friends, but got up and ran out of the room. Yukine and Otoya both got up to run after her, but Saya put a hand on Yukine's shoulder as Otoya ran out of the room. "Stay here. I believe that Otoya can bring her back."

"Afterall, they are partners," chimed in Hina as she smiled at her two friends.

"True..." Yukine sighed then sat down.

"Trust Otoya," reassured Saya.

**Back in S Class...**

"I hope all of you are working hard on your assignments, If you fail, you will be dropped from S class," threatened Hyuuga-sensei as he lectured the kids.

_This makes me wanna not work harder... _Tomoyo sighed, thinking that she was being lectured by Shiori.

_This makes me really nervous…._ Kanata thought, as she didn't want to risk her place in S class.

_Can this really motivate Tomoyo...? _Shiori asked herself, thinking about her lazy cousin.

_**The next week at lunch….**_

"Finally, its almost over..." Both Tomoyo and Yukine sighed in relief.

"By the way, where are Saya and Hina?" asked Otoya as he realized the two were missing from their group.

"Probably gonna record their thing..." Tomoyo predicted.

"Look! They're on the TV!" exclaimed Kanata as she pointed to one of the many monitors that were in the cafeteria.

Just like Kanata said, the others looked up at the monitors.

"Wow! Saya looks like she's getting ready to sing! Hina looks a little anxious," commented Yukine as she looked at her friends.

"Well, they're probably nervous." Shiori said before taking a sip of her tea.

"It's starting!" shouted Natsuki as the whole cafeteria went silent when the music started.

* * *

**Forever…, Elemental Gelade opening. Lyrics by: Aa**

* * *

Saya started to sing after the short intro:

Zawameku kokoro ni afureru senritsu wa kaze no you ni

Mada minu asu e to azayaka ni sasou

Sorezore ni egaku omoi de mirai wo tsumuide yukeba

Kiseki ni hohoemu "itsuka" wo tsukameru no

_The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts _

_Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow _

_If we create the future with each thing we think _

_Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon?_

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Hanasanaide

Aa Kono te wo tsunaide ikou

Hiraita mirai ga kirameku basho e to

_I feel 'I need you.' _

_... I just miss you in my life. _

_Please don't let go _

_Ah Let's join hands _

_Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future_

Kokoro yo Habataite yuke

Kanashimi wo Itami wo Yasashisa ni shite

Mayowanaide my way

Deaeta setsuna yo Ima Toki wo koe kimi to tomo ni kagayake

Saa Towa ni

_Open up your heart _

_And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness _

_Don't get lost along my way _

_Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time _

_Shine together with me forever..._

Chikai ga hakanaku toketeku Yarusenai yoru ni hibiku

Surechigau hoshi no sadame ga mune utsu

Hateshinai sora no mimoto de kodou wo kasaneta boku-ra

Koraeta namida no hate ni wa nani ga aru?

_The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart _

_My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other _

_At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced _

_What is there behind those tears you held back?_

I will never leave you

I want to promise you !

Wasurenaide

Aa Kimi ga oshiete kureta

Fumidasu yuuki wo kakaete tobidasou

_I will never leave you. _

_I want to promise you! _

_Don't forget _

_Ah You gave me the courage to move forward _

_Let's hold on to it and fly_

Kizuna wo Tsunaida nara

KAKEGAE NO NAI MONO Mamoru chikara wo

Nakusanaide Daite

Yowasa wo shiru sono tabi Boku wa mata tsuyoku natte ikunda

Sou Towa ni

_If we were bonded together _

_Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of _

_Protecting the people you can't replace _

_At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again _

_Yes, forever..._

I feel 'I need you.'

... I just miss you in my life.

Hanasanaide

Aa Kono te wo tsunaide ikou

Hiraita mirai ga kirameku basho e to

_I feel 'I need you.' _

_... I just miss you in my life. _

_Please don't let go _

_Ah Let's join hands _

_Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future_

Kokoro yo Habataite yuke

Kowaresou na itoshisa Koboreru mama ni

Wakeaeba Heaven

Toki ni wa tomadoinagara Owaranai yume wo egakitsuzukeyou

Saa Towa ni

_Open up your heart _

_If we share the seemingly broken affection _

_As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven _

_At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream _

_Yes, forever..._

Kokoro yo Habataite yuke

Kanashimi wo Itami wo Yasashisa ni shite

Mayowanai de my way

Deaeta setsuna yo Ima Toki wo koe kimi to tomo ni kagayake

Saa Towa ni

_Open up your heart _

_And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness _

_Don't get lost along my way _

_Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time _

_Shine together with me forever..._

After hearing that, Tomoyo laughed a little. "Oh my God, that is amazingly funny!"

"Tomoyo! Don't make fun! Hina and Saya both worked very hard on that and it was amazing," scolded Shiori as she narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"It was amazing!" Yukine complimented happily.

Kanata got up, then dragged Tomoyo out of the room. "According to the list, we're next! We gotta go now!"

Tomoyo nodded her head as they raced off to the recording room.

"I didn't know Saya could sing like that," mumbled Syo in awe.

"And I didn't know Hina-chan could compose such a beautiful song!" added in Natsuki as he smiled happily.

"Aren't you two a little lovestruck?" whispered Yukine in their ears as she smiled deviously. She didn't really care about the whole love is forbidden stuff.

"N-No!" Syo objected then blushed slightly.

"W-What are you talking about Yukine-chan!" exclaimed Natsuki as a blush also spread across his cheeks.

"Fine then, you two adorable lovestruck friends~" Yukine stopped teasing them then smiled happily.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Shiori as she looked at them suspiciously.

"Oh nothing~" Yukine told Shiori while smiling still.

Hina and Saya came running into the cafeteria and they immediately came over to their group.

"Guys, Kanata and Tomoyo...!" Saya was trying to say, but was too out of breath to say anything.

The screens turned back on, and standing in the recording room were Tomoyo and Kanata.

Soon after, Kanata started singing the song.

* * *

**Sweet & Sweet CHERRY, Golden Time's 1st Ending by Horie Yui**

* * *

**In one hand I have my favorite, sweetened cafe late **

**The moment I smile I smell the fragrance of love **

**I want to choose something perfect - the cherry-colored dress **

**Feeling refreshed, with my heart pounding, I rush to you**

**(Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) Watch out for a sweet trap **

**(Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) Yes, I whisper it into your ear **

**(Hey, isn't your heart pounding a bit?) Ah, I'm looking forward to seeing you **

**But what kind of smile should I meet you with?**

**Pretty love Pretty love, you're so lovely **

**Under the sky Under sunshine, So let's hold hands **

**I cannot be honest with myself, but take that me by the hand**

**Throughout the day I tried thinking about **

**The laws of love in my own way, But I couldn't figure it out **

**I could be rebellious and make you worry **

**But when I saw your confused face, I couldn't do it after all**

**(Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) My true feelings **

**(Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) yes, I'll tell them to you **

**(Hey, isn't your heart pounding a bit?) Ah, I love you **

**So don't look away, look at me**

**Pretty love Pretty love, you're so dazzling **

**Under the sky Under sunshine, So let's talk together **

**This gentle feeling is surely your sorcery, I'm lovin'you forever**

**Even if I were to get hurt, hey, I'm by your side **

**There's no other way to be with you, I'm so crazy for you**

**Pretty love Pretty love, you're so lovely **

**Under the sky Under sunshine, So let's hold hands **

**I cannot be honest with myself, but take that me by the hand**

"They were great!" complimented Haruka as she looked at the monitor in awe.

"That was adorable!" Yukine also complimented after watching the performance.

"Not bad Tomoyo," commented Ren in his usual cool and calm voice.

"As expected by my lazy yet wonderful cousin." Shiori complimented then smiled happily.

In the corner of the lunch room reading a book, none of than Ichinose Tokiya was in awe from the song that was just sung. "That girl," muttered Tokiya as his thoughts were spinning in his head.

Tomoyo and Kanata came back and they were close to the corner that Tokiya was at. Kanata noticed him all alone, and tried to start a conversation with him.

"Did you like our song, Ichinose-san?" asked Kanata politely.

"It was something," mumbled Tokiya as he got up and walked away briskly.

"Okay then?" Kanata tilted her head as she watched Tokiya walk off.


	7. Chapter Five: Sleepover Confessions

**A/N: **We've got a chapter after a couple of days! Anyways, this is one my favorite chapters! Why? Well, you'll see. So, let's go~

**DISCLAIMER! We do not own Uta no Prince-sama! We only own our own OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sleepover Confessions**

* * *

After the recording, Kanata and Tomoyo were in their room, doing their usual thing they usually do after school at night.

"Tomoyo," Kanata called out for her friend then turned around and saw that she was playing a game. "What are you playing?" She asked her friend as she tilted her head.

"I'm playing Hakouki, it's the best," stated Tomoyo as she had a concentrated look on her face.

"Hakouki?" Kanata tilted her head some more then looked at the game case. "Ooh… This kind of game…"

"Haha yup. Ya know, these guys kind of remind me of the guys we know," commented Tomoyo as she turned away from her game for a minute.

"How and why?" Kanata asked Tomoyo as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well firstly, they're all hot. And secondly, it's like all of us girls are heroines and they're the different options~," explained Tomoyo as a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"You say that but, I don't think so…" Kanata said then sighed. "That's a weird input in my opinion…"

"Hehe, just you wait~ Miss. Ichinose Tokiya~" teased Tomoyo as Kanata had a light blush on her face.

"S-Shut up Miss. Jinguji Ren!" Kanata teased Tomoyo and she saw a faint blush appear on Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo, trying to change the topic, bubbles up when she has an idea, "Since we have no classes after tomorrow, we should invite all the girls for a sleepover!"

"Huh? Why?" Kanata asked Tomoyo.

"So we can have some girly bonding time!" chirped Tomoyo excitedly. _And to see who the other heroines decided to pick…._ thought Tomoyo deviously.

"Sure, why not." Kanata agreed to the idea. _I just hope she doesn't come up with a plan to see who the other girls like… _Kanata thought nervously just thinking what Tomoyo might do.

"So we'll invite Saya, Hina-chan, Yukine-chan, Shiori, and Haruka. I believe Tomo-chan is going away on this day," happily cheered Tomoyo as she thought how much "fun" they'd have.

Kanata got up then walked towards the door. "I'll tell my sister this right now." She said then left the room.

"Then the rest are up to me!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she dashed out of the room.

Kanata knocked on Haruka's door and sighed.

Haruka answered the door and she smiled when she saw her sister. "Hello Kanata!" She greeted Kanata and invited her inside. "What brings you here?"

"Well, one…Where's Tomo-chan at?" Kanata was about to say but, she noticed that Tomochika was gone so, she asked where she was at.

"She's doing something with one of our classmates. Why? What's wrong?" Haruka told Kanata then asked her a couple of questions.

"I was just curious," Kanata said then shook her head. "A-Anyways, Tomoyo and I are planning a sleepover since we're gonna have no classes after tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun! I'll go!" Haruka agreed to the idea as Kanata smiled.

"Thanks Haruka!" Kanata thanked her sister then walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was walking towards Saya and Hina's dorm room, and she waltzed right in. To her surprise, Yukine and Shiori were also there.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan!" greeted Hina as she smiled over at the girl.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing in here?" Tomoyo asked Shiori and Yukine.

"Yukine wanted to do homework together with these two and I tagged along since S class didn't get any homework," explained Shiori as she pointed to the multiple books scattered across the floor where they were all sitting.

"It's too much work Tomoyo-chan!" Yukine complained to Tomoyo then jumped onto Saya's bed.

"Yukine, get your butt down here. We're not going to do your homework for you," snarled Saya at the girl.

Yukine groaned and sighed then rolled off of Saya's bed and crawled towards Saya and Hina.

"Tomoyo, why did you come here?" asked Shiori as her cousin was kind of just standing there.

"O-Oh yeah! I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to a sleepover tomorrow night?" asked Tomoyo as she grinned at them.

"Yay! A sleepover I'm going!" cheered Yukine as she did a fist pump in the air.

"I'll pass," grumbled Saya. Hina poked Saya and then gave her her cutest pouting puppy face, and Saya sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go," mumbled Saya unsatisfied.

"Yay! We're both going!" chimed Hina happily.

"I don't want to be the only one who declines, so I suppose I will attend," stated Shiori calmly.

"Alright! I'll go tell Kanata now!" Tomoyo yelled out then ran out of the room. "Oh! And come to my dorm after you grab your stuff after classes tomorrow!" she added when she poked her head back in and the proceeded to dash back out.

When Tomoyo walked back into her room, she saw Kanata playing a game.

"Whoa! I never knew you play games!" She said in a surprised way then shook her head. "Never mind… What are you playing, Kanata?"

"I'm playing Persona 3 FES." Kanata replied to Tomoyo's question.

"Coolio, so everyone else is coming to the sleepover tomorrow," notified Tomoyo as she plopped onto her bed.

"My sister is also going." Kanata added to Tomoyo's notification as she looked at her best friend.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Kanata thought she heard a bit of a sadistic undertone to that statement, but decided to let it go for the time being.

The night went by and Tomoyo already fell asleep when Kanata stopped playing.

_I'm actually pretty excited for tomorrow…_ thought Kanata as she got ready and into bed. _I just hope Tomoyo doesn't do anything that'll make the others embarrassed… _Kanata added to that thought then sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning, all 7 girls wanted classes to be over as soon as possible, even if some didn't show it, so they could have fun together. Once class was over, all 7 girls quickly packed their stuff then ran out the door.

"What's up with them," muttered Syo as the three girls in S class rushed out the door.

"They must have something planned." Ren walked next to him then smirked a little.

"What's with the smirk?" questioned Syo as he rose an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Ren said, leaving Syo somewhat confused.

"What's up with him?" mumbled the short blonde as he headed to his dorm room.

In A Class, Otoya blinked a couple of times when he saw the other four girls run out of the room.

"They look very excited," commented Natsuki as they practically zoomed out the door.

"You think so?" Otoya asked the tall blonde male.

"Yup! Maybe they have plans or something," chided Natsuki.

"We'll never really understand girls," added in Masato as just thinking about what would make them so excited made his head hurt.

"What do you think their gonna do, Masa?" Otoya asked Masato and he shrugged.

"I don't know, they could be doing something together," stated Masato after he thought for a moment.

"We should do the same thing!" Otoya said happily.

"Yeah! Let's invite the other guys too!" chirped Natsuki cheerily.

Otoya nodded then walked out of the room to get the other guys. Soon, all of the boys were gathered in A class.

"Tell me why we're here again…?" Syo asked, not wanting to be there at all.

"Since the girls are all going to bond on this holiday, we should too!" exclaimed Otoya.

"Why though?" Syo asked again.

"Because we're all friends!" proclaimed Natsuki.

"I like this idea," stated Ren as he smirked, "And there is nothing wrong with going to check up on the girls, eh?" The other boys suddenly got curious and slightly more enthusiastic.

"What if they're doing something?! We can't just barge in!" Syo objected to Ren's thought. "And besides, Saya might be there!"

"Oh, but you see, we don't have to let them know we're there. And when girls all get together, what do you think they talk about?" persuaded Ren. Now, every guy was dying of curiosity.

"L-Let's just go over there and ask them ourselves." Syo suggested then stood up.

"I know what they're doing already Kurusu. They're having a sleepover at Kanata-chans and Tomoyo's room. And guess what girls talk about during sleepovers? Guys. And I bet you all want to know what those girls are thinking," insisted Ren. Some of the guys blushed, while others shyly admitted they kind of wanted to know.

"Maybe they're talking who likes who…" Otoya said as he blushed just thinking about it.

Natsuki had a dazed look on his face as though he was daydreaming while Masato also had a light blush on his face.

"You know, I forgot to ask Kanata something…" Syo came up with a lie then started walking off. "I'll see you guys later."

"I guess you don't want to know who dear Saya-chan likes. I bet its me," smirked Ren and Syo immediately turned around.

"F-Fine, I'll go along with your stupid plan! But if we get caught, I was forced!" grumbled Syo as his cheeks turned red.

All of the guys got up and then they all started walking towards Tomoyo's and Kanata's dorm room.

In Tomoyo's and Kanata's room, the seven girls were hanging out in the room, laughing a lot and having fun.

"Alright!" Tomoyo yelled out then smirked. "I have a question for all of you!"

The girls all looked at Tomoyo, some with pure confusion and others with suspicious stares.

"What if this school got rid of the main rule? If they did, who would you date?!" Tomoyo announced the question then laughed a little. "Answer away! Starting with Haruka!"

"E-Eh!? Me?! B-but…" stammered Haruka as he faced turned as red as an apple.

"If you don't answer right away," Tomoyo said then walked up to Haruka then smirked at her. "I'll be a sadist. I don't think you want that to happen huh?~"

As Haruka was scared to death from Tomoyo's threat, they didn't know that a certain five boys were peering through their slightly opened window.

"How come Haruka's going first, Tomoyo-chan?" Yukine asked as she tilted her head. "I thought Kanata's going first. Since you two are really good friends."

"Now, now. Let's be patient. We'll get to everyone. I promise~" reassured Tomoyo in her sadistic tone. The girls were all smiling sheepishly as they backed away from Tomoyo.

"U-Um… Who does the guy have to be?" Haruka asked Tomoyo, wondering what guy she wants to hear.

"Oh, you know~ The guy you like silly!" stated Tomoyo with a, clearly sadistic, smile.

"..." Haruka said nothing then said, "...Ittoki-kun…"

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Tomoyo. Outside the conveniently open window, Otoya's face matched his hair nicely."Now Hina!" She said then pointed at Hina.

"Ehehe, me? No one at all, ehehe…" Hina said as she tried to avoid eye contact.

_Man, she is a bad liar…. _thought Saya as she mentally face palmed.

"Are you sure about your answer, Hina-chan?~" Tomoyo asked Hina with a dark aura around her and she smiled happily in a sadistic way.

"Y-Yes! N-No…" admitted Hina as she started to fiddle with the end of her dress.

"That's better! Now, spit it out!" Tomoyo yelled at her then sat on her bed.

"N-N-N-Na- Natsuki-kun!" sputtered out Hina as her face and Haruka's were matching.

"Seriously?!" Saya's eyes widen when she heard Hina's response. "That's kinda weird…"

"Mou, Saya. I can't control who I like!" whined Hina as she put on a pouty face.

Tomoyo walked towards Saya then asked her, "Alright, who do you like?" _Although it's pretty obvious. _She thought to herself.

"Me like someone. Please," brushed off Saya casually.

"Saya-chan," Yukine said then tilted her head. "I thought it was obvious who you like."

"Is it really!?" stated Saya in disbelief. Her eyes then widened and she said, "I mean, it can't be obvious since I don't like anyone…"

"Saya~ Please don't avoid it the fact that you do like someone~"

"I-I-I," stuttered Saya.

"C'mon Saya~" Tomoyo said then smiled.

"I kinda sorta like Syo! There! Happy?" grumbled Saya.

The girls all drew sweat when they heard the answer, considering that the answer Saya gave was sort of obvious.

"Aleight! On to Shiori~" chirped Tomoyo, getting pretty fired up.

"Huh? Why would I like anyone?" Shiori asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh young Shiori! You do, but I guess you just need to be told," sighed Tomoyo as she looked at her cousin.

Shiori sighed, crossed her arms then said, "Masato. Ever since I met him at that one party."

"Aw~ too cute!" commented Yukine.

"Yeah yeah, it's too adorable. I get it." Shiori said then felt a tiny blush appear on her face. "What about you Tomoyo, I'm sure since you're asking that you have someone you like," retorted Shiori.

"Oh that's easy. It's Ren." Tomoyo confessed so calmly.

"How can you confess so easily!?" asked Saya in shock.

"I'm not like you guys who act so shy when it comes to this kind of thing." Tomoyo told Saya. "Besides, Ren and I get along and like Shiori, I've had a crush on him since we met."

"You're lucky, at least your crush talks to you and you've known him for a long time," pouted Hina.

Tomoyo laughed a bit then looked at Yukine. "What about you?" She asked Yukine.

"I don't have anyone I'm interested in, at least, not yet," admitted Yukine as she thought about it.

"Wow. That's amazing." Shiori said, amazed on Yukine's answer.

"Well, the only boys I've ever hung out with were Syo-chan and Natsu-chan, and they're like my brothers," stated Yukine thoughtfully.

"That's true." Kanata said, thinking about Yukine's reason.

While the girls continued to discuss about the guys they liked, the boys on the other side of the window were in an awkward position. They all looked like they were running fevers, and some were mumbling quietly to themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tokiya asked the five guys when he suddenly popped up.

"Shhh!" hissed Otoya as he dragged Tokiya down to their crouching position and covered his mouth. "You'll give us away."

"Did you guys hear something?" Kanata asked on the other side.

"Are you guys spying on them?" asked Tokiya in the lowest tone possible while they ducked lower into the bushes.

"It was their idea!" Syo said then pointed at the other four guys.

Tokiya sighed and attempted to walk away until a certain sentence caught his attention.

"Kanata-chan, who do you like?" asked Hina as Kanata was the last one left.

Tokiya immediately crouched back down and started listening.

"H-Huh?! W-Well, um, T-Tokiya-kun…" Kanata answered the question while her face turned into a deep shade of red.

"You mean HAYATO-sama's twin? But, you guys have never talked," commented Haruka.

"Actually, after I finished my recording test, I asked him how I did but, I don't think he answered." Kanata told her sister out of memory.

"So it's kind of like a mysterious guy crush, a guy that you can't stop thinking about," added Tomoyo as she looked at her best friend.

"H-Huh? Oh well… Uh…" Kanata tried finding the right words but she jumped on her bed and said, "S-Shut up!"

"You're too cute Kanata-chan!" said Yukine as she smiled happily.

Kanata's face became completely red then said, "L-Let's just change the subject!"

"How about we change into our pjs now?" suggested Hina cheerily.

"That sounds nice." Shiori said then stood up.

Outside the window, all of the boys were staring bug eyed at the window. Ren was not, and he chuckled.

"Show's over boys," he stated as he dragged them all away from the window. "Didn't I tell you this would be fun?"

"Huh?" Yukine looked out the window then opened it and yelled out, "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Crap! We're busted!" hollered Syo nervously.

The rest of the girls ran over there and all but some looked completely embarrassed.

"Y-Y-You guys?! W-Why were you spying on us?!" Kanata asked in embarrassment.

"Ummm, we were playing hide and seek?" said Otoya sheepishly.

"Silence!" Saya yelled out in anger and embarrassment. "I'm gonna execute you all!"

"It was nice knowing you." Shiori said in a calm way.

"I can't believe you guys were there! I'm going to help Saya kill you!" declared Hina as she childishly stuck her tongue out at them.

Tomoyo walked over there with a whip in her hand and said, "Ooh! Am I gonna have fun here?"

"Run!" screeched Otoya as the boys all sprinted for their lives.

"Get the hell back here you bitches!" Saya yelled out then ran out the door with Hina, Tomoyo, and Yukine.

"Have fun!" called out Kanata, "I'm counting on you!"

"Who knows, Saya's out there, along with Hina, my cousin and Yukine." Shiori said then smiled a little. "I just hope they learned their lesson afterwards."

"If they live that long…" mumbled Kanata as she thought of what those four were capable of.

The next day, in the cafeteria, the seven girls were all at a table, some looked pissed still, and few were embarrassed still.

"Mou, no fun! We didn't get them all in the end, Natsuki and Otoya can run really fast," pouted Hina.

"We're gonna have to punish them later…" Saya said bitterly as she frowned.

"I'm sure they had their reasons," said Haruka doubtfully, but she was the nicest one, someone had to make sure they didn't get killed.

"I don't care! I'm gonna make those asshats pay for what they did!" Saya said angrily.

"Look on the bright side, at least they know about it now," commented Yukine as she ate.

"But, it was embarrassing. What if this makes our conversations awkward?" Kanata asked and they all shrugged.

"They deserve it for what they did." Saya said then started drinking some water.

Tomoyo and Shiori looked up and Tomoyo looked away.

"Oh look who's here?" Shiori said in her calm, yet expressionless way.

The others looked up and saw the six guys. Kanata, Haruka and Shiori waved at them shyly; while Saya, Hina, Yukine, and Tomoyo still looked a bit ticked off.

"Heey…" Otoya greeted them in an awkward way.

"H-Hi Ittoki-kun," greeted Haruka as normally as possible.

"Hello Shiori." Masato greeted Shiori and she nodded at him then she went back to drinking tea.

"We just wanted to apologize," started Natsuki as he smiled down at the girls.

"Why?" Saya asked then stood up. "What you guys did was unforgivable! Well, at least, in my opinion." She said then walked away.

"U-Um, I'm sorry to say this, but I kind of feel it was a bad thing to do too," admitted Haruka as she looked down at her food.

"And here I was hoping to have fun with you all~" Tomoyo said then showed them her whip again.

"Tomoyo, I think you beat them enough," commented Kanata as she looked at the boys the four managed to catch. They had scrapes and bruises everywhere.

"Hmph, fine!" Tomoyo said, looking a bit annoyed then walked off to get some sweets. Yukine, Haruka, and Kanata walked off. Leaving behind the stone cold Shiori and the slightly scared/pissed Hina.

"I hope you are all satisfied. I'm a relatively forgiveful person, but the others are going to take a lot of effort to win back," stated Shiori as she looked at the boys intently.

The guys all sat next or in front of Shiori and Hina.

"I hope that the others will forgive you." Hina said then smiled at them.

"You're not mad Hina-chan?" asked Syo as the girl smiled happily.

"Hina and I discussed this before you guys came here. So, the two of us decided to forgive you." Shiori explained then ate cake.

"Also, those girls need to understand that these things will happen sometimes and it is just out of your control," added in Hina. The boys looked at the two shocked. The one that act the most childish and the one that was the youngest, were speaking so maturely.

"Not to be rude but," Shiori said then looked at the guys. "Which one of you decided to peep on us?"

All of the boys immediately pointed at Ren and shouted, "IT WAS HIS IDEA!"

"Why did I even ask…?" Shiori said then sighed. "Anyways, I think you guys should try and apologize to the others about," She suggested then started thinking. "About… fifty or sixty times before they forgive you."

"HINA! SHIORI!" shouted a probably pissed off Saya as her and the rest of the girls stood by the doors.

Hina stood up then walked towards the door, leaving Shiori with the guys.

"I also suggest you do it quickly. Especially with Saya." Shiori said then stood up. "I wish the best of luck." She said then smiled at them before she walked towards the door.

_What have we gotten ourselves into…. _thought the guys as they each thought of fifty different ways to apologize.


	8. Chapter Six: Making Up

**A/N: **Yay! Too chapters in one day! This is also one of my favorite chapters~ So, after what happened last chapter? What will happen? Let's get started!

**Disclaimer! We do not own Uta no Prince-sama! We only own our own characters!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Making Up**

* * *

Walking around the school hallways, Kanata was looking for the library so she can see what book she wants to read.

She found the library and walked inside. She noticed that no one was there, at least, by what she could tell. _Perfect! Now, where is that one book that I had my eye on for a while…? _Kanata asked herself as she looked around.

After a while, she finally found the book she wanted, checked it out then walked out and outside to read it underneath the tree. Although, on her way outside, she was stopped when she saw a familiar figure in front of her.

"E-Eh?! T-Tokiya-kun?! W-What are you doing here?!" Kanata asked him while trying to hide her face with the book that was in her hand.

Tokiya took a deep breath, then he apologized fifty times to her. Once he finished, Kanata tilted her head in confusion.

"Why were apologizing to me about fifty time?" She asked Tokiya as she slowly moved the book away from her face.

"Because, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday!" He said then bowed. "Please forgive me!"

Kanata blushed a little then she patted his head. "I did already."

"Huh? Since when?" Tokiya asked Kanata.

"I said "I forgive you Tokiya-kun!" after the 40th time but, you didn't hear me." Kanata explained then smiled at him.

Tokiya suddenly hugged Kanata which made her blush more and he said, "Thank you Kanata."

"Y-You're welcome." Kanata accepted his apology then kissed his cheek. _We might get expelled for breaking the rules but, I really love Tokiya-kun… A lot in fact… _Kanata thought then closed her eyes and let that moment sink into her memories.

Elsewhere, Shiori was outside, underneath a tree while looking up at the sky.

"Shiori," Masato called out Shiori's name and she looked at him. "Mind if I sit next to you."

"Sure, I don't mind." She told him then looked up at the sky again.

The two said nothing for a while and then suddenly, Masato asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"About the time we met." Shiori said then looked down. "I felt depressed because my parents died before we met. Although, I was glad that someone other than my cousin, my aunt, and my uncle, talked to me. You were the one who actually talked to the lonesome little girl who looked like a shutin. So for that, I thank you, Masato." She thanked him then kissed his cheek.

Masato blushed a little which causes Shiori to laugh a little.

"You're welcome, Shiori." Masato accepted Shiori's gratitude then hugged Shiori.

The brown headed girl smiled a little then hugged him back with some tears in her eyes and she also felt a faint blush on her face.

"Oh? There you are." Tomoyo said once she spotted her cousin then dragged her away. "First, don't do whatever you were doing with Masato. Second, we're gonna do something together."

Shiori, with a complete straight face, watched Tomoyo dragging her away and seeing Masato being farther and farther away from her. _Even though I'm two years younger than you, I love you, Masato… _She thought to herself then smiled a bit.

Hina and Saya were lazing around in their room, Hina studying and Saya reading manga.

"The weather is nice today," commented Hina as she hummed cheerily.

"I think it's too dry," complained Saya as she hung off the side of her bed.

"Hey, what are you reading anyways?" Hina asked Saya as she walked over and saw a manga book in her hand.

"Manga Hina. And I'm suddenly super thirsty! Can you go get us something?" asked Saya as she rolled back onto her bed.

"Sure!" chirped Hina as she got up and happily went to find a vendor.

As Hina left the room, Saya continued reading manga while rolling around on her bed.

_I hope she doesn't do something stupid or get lost…. She wasn't the most reliable person to go and get drinks… Ehhh, I'm too lazy right now to care…. _thought Saya as she flipped the page in her manga book.

Saya heard a knock on the door and she yelled out, "Who is it?!"

She got no answer, so she grudgingly stood up and opened the door. She saw someone she didn't want to see.

"What the hell do you want?!" Saya asked the person, who happens to be Syo.

"Uh, you know, to say hi…" muttered Syo as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you said it so, leave!" Saya rolled her eyes and brushed him off.

"W-Wait! Aya!" said Syo as he jumped into her room before she slammed the door in his face.

Saya blushed a little then shook her head before saying, "What do you want now? Say it within ten seconds or I'll force you to leave my room!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, super sorry, really really sorry, I apologize, really sorry, very sorry, sorry!" blurted out Syo before he stopped to catch his breath.

Saya crossed her arms then turned around. "Oh come on! There's no way that-" She said before she tripped and landed on her face.

"Saya!? Are you okay!?" asked Syo as he bent down beside her.

"Dammit…" She grumbled then stood up. "I-I'm fine!"

"Listen Saya, I know you probably won't ever forgive me, but I want you to know that I also-" he was suddenly cut off by an ear piercing scream.

"Hina!?" screamed Saya as she recognized the voice. "Syo, we gotta go. NOW!"

_**What Happened to Hina after she left the room….**_

After Hina left her room, she walked around, looking for a vending machine. _I wonder where it could be...? _Hina thought as she looked around.

"Hina-chan!" called out a familiar giant as she was glomped into a hug.

"N-Natsuki-kun!?" exclaimed Hina as her face turned pink. "What are you doing here?"

Natsuki released Hina from his death grip. "Syo went to go apologize to Saya, so I'm just waiting for him!"

_Crap…. Saya's not in the best mood right now…._ thought Hina as she smiled a little nervously at Natsuki. "I wish the best for him!" said Hina instead, not wanting to make Natsuki worry.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsuki.

"W-Well, I was looking for a vending machine, but I can't seem to find one…" explained Hina.

Natsuki laughed a little and then said, "It's right around this corner." He then pointed to the corner where he came from.

"Thanks!" she chirped and then asked, "Could you bend down a little bit, Natsuki-kun?"

A faint blush appeared on Natsuki's face as he bent down so he wasn't towering over Hina. She then went up on her tip toes and brought her face closer to his. He felt his heart start to beat a little faster.

"You have a smudge on your glasses Natsuki-kun, let me clean them for you," she said as she went to take off his glasses.

"O-Okay," stuttered out Natsuki. She took off his glasses and wiped them on her skirt. She then was about to give them back, when they were suddenly smacked out of her hands. She felt herself being pinned to the wall.

"N-Natsuki-kun?" stammered Hina as she looked at his dark eyes that were currently glaring at her.

"Aren't you pretty? Too bad I'm going to have to hurt you~" taunted Natsuki, who was now Satsuki, at Hina.

"W-Who are you?" questioned Hina in fear.

"That doesn't matter right now, why don't we play a little?" sneered Satsuki at the girl.

"Ahhhhh!" screeched Hina as loud as she could. Tears started forming in her bright pink eyes.

"Hina!" Someone yelled out and then ran over and kicked Satsuki away from Hina.

"Saya!" cried Hina as she fell onto her knees.

"Satsuki!?" hollered Syo as he came running to the scene.

"What the?! Natsuki!? Why the hell are you doing this to Hina?!" Saya asked Satsuki, not knowing that Natsuki is actually Satsuki.

"Saya! That's not Natsuki! It's Satsuki, his split personality!" exclaimed Syo as Satsuki started to get back up from the ground.

"I see…" Saya muttered then looked at Satsuki. "Alright then. One, I'll take you on Satsuki! Two, don't do that to Hina ever again!"

"Bring it on you little bitch!" declared Satsuki.

Saya frowned when she heard something then she glared at Satsuki and yelled out, "Screw you!"

While Saya and Satsuki were both dodging each other's blows flawlessly, Syo went up to Hina.

"Syo! Why did this happen?" Hina asked Syo with some fear still in her body.

"Natsuki has a split personality named Satsuki. And the only way we can get him back is to put his glasses back on!" explained Syo to the still trembling, but only a little, Hina.

"Does Yukine know about Satsuki?" Hina asked Syo. "Maybe she can help us!"

"Yukine isn't talking to us, we'll just have to do it ourselves," stated Syo. "Look! His glasses are over there!" exclaimed Syo as he pointed to a pair of glasses a few feet from them.

"I got it!" Hina said then ran towards the glasses.

"Okay! Now bring them back here," instructed Syo. Syo gasped, Satsuki had just landed a clean blow on Saya's stomach.

"Okay!" Hina yelled out then ran towards Syo.

"Damn…" Saya said as she slowly got up.

"Little girl can't take a hit? Boohoo," teased Satsuki as he smirked at the struggling Saya.

"Shut up you freaking bitch…!" Saya yelled at Satsuki.

"Do it Syo!" hollered Hina. Syo then jumped up from the side and swiftly put Natsuki's glasses back onto his face. He rolled to the ground and then stood up quickly.

Natsuki looked around then saw Syo and Saya with Hina.

"Oh! Hey Syo-chan and Saya-chan!" Natsuki greeted Syo and Saya happily.

"Don't call me Saya-chan," grumbled Saya angrily. She then sighed and decided she had enough fighting for today. "I'm leaving. See you guys later. And, I do not accept that apology, Syo." She said then looked at Syo before she walked off.

"What am I going to do with her?" sighed Hina. She then turned and faced the two boys with big smiles. "I'll see you later! Bye Syo! Bye Natsuki!" she then shyly squeezed Natsuki's hand and then scampered off.

"When will Saya ever loosen up…?" Syo asked as he sighed a little. "Hey, Natsuki?" questioned Syo as he looked at his spaced out friend.

"What?" Natsuki looked down at Syo, looking confused. "Is something wrong Syo-chan?"

"Not really, I was just wondering, what would happen if love wasn't forbidden?" wondered Syo aloud.

"I'd probably ask Hina out." Natsuki said as his face grew red. "What about you?"

"Me, i'd confess to _her, _because I love her," admitted Syo as he gazed in the direction the two roommates went down.

After Tomoyo dragged Shiori away from Masato, the two went back to Shiori's room, where Tomoyo is playing a game while Shiori is eating cake.

"When are you not playing games…?" Shiori asked Tomoyo while sighing.

"When I have actual important things to do," responded Tomoyo as she furiously mashed the buttons on her controller.

"Don't break that." Shiori warned Tomoyo, although, she knew that Tomoyo might break it. "And, shouldn't you forgive Ren?"

"No way! He was the whole mastermind behind their snooping!" argued Tomoyo as she seemed to be taking out her anger on the controller.

"So, you're just gonna forget the whole "who do you love" crap from yesterday?!" Shiori asked Tomoyo then glared at her. "You even said that you liked him ever since you met him! Were you lying or not?!"

"I wasn't lying I'm just really ma-" Tomoyo tried to explain, but she was cut off by a pissed off Shiori. Not good.

"Don't pull that stupid shit on me! I forgave Masato even though he was part of it! I bet the others, aside from Saya, probably forgave the others by now too!" Shiori slammed her hands on the table then walked towards her cousin. "Why don't you stop being a lazy bastard and make use of your time by apologizing to Ren!"

"I'm not going to apologize to him! HE should apologize to ME!" retorted Tomoyo as she then stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I'm going now," she announced as she briskly walked out of the room. _I do love him… It's just….GAH! _thought Tomoyo as she stormed off to her room.

On her way back to her room, Tomoyo was still a little pissed during her fight with her cousin. Although, she ran into someone and when she looked up, she saw Ren in front of her.

"What do you want…?" Tomoyo asked in the lowest tone possible.

"I was about to go to your room to apologize to you." Ren told Tomoyo.

"Hmph, what if I don't want to hear an apology?" stated Tomoyo with an attitude.

"Why not?" Ren asked Tomoyo while frowning a bit.

"B-Because!" argued Tomoyo as she crossed her arms and turned her head the other way.

Ren grabbed Tomoyo's hand and then pulled her close to him and Ren smirked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's face had a light blush on it as she tried not to make eye contact with him. "W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not mad anymore?" Ren asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just huffed and didn't respond to his question.

"Why are you doing this?" Tomoyo asked Ren while raising an eyebrow.

"You'll understand someday, I promise," reassured Ren. _I just have to get rid of that stupid rule…._ He thought to himself.

"Anyways, let go of me. Or else," Tomoyo said then a dark aura surrounded her. "I'll have some fun with you~"

"Alright alright, but I think that you'd have more fun with me in control~" stated Ren as he winked and started to walk back to his dorm.

"Hold on a second!" Tomoyo said then ran towards him and she hugged him.

"Tomoyo, what were we to do if we got expelled," said Ren as he looked down at the girl who was squeezing him.

"I'd have some fun with you!" Tomoyo admitted then blushed deeper.

"Just this once," caved in Ren as he kissed her forehead.

Tomoyo smiled at Ren then walked back to her room.

_We just have to get rid of that rule…._ thought all twelve lovestruck teens as they were determined to be with the one they loved.


	9. Chapter Seven: The World's End

**A/N: **yippe! another chapter! well, now that everyone, except for Yukine, loves someone, they want to get rid of the rule (including Yukine~) so, I give you a chapter that will tell you that~! And we wouldn't leave out Satsuki because, he was there last chapter. I can shut up now so you can read the story~

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! We own our OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Worlds End**

* * *

Tomoyo unlocked the door to her room and saw Kanata on her bed, reading a book. With a confused look on her face, Tomoyo walked over to her best friend's bed.

"When did you get here?" She asked Kanata and she looked up.

"Couple of minutes ago." Kanata replied then looked at her book. "I came here after Tokiya-kun apologized to me."

"Did you accept the apology?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Of course." Kanata nodded. "I can't stay mad at him forever."

"Hmmm…" replied Tomoyo.

"Is something wrong?" Kanata looked up and asked her roommate.

"A-Ah nothing," responded Tomoyo, "Just tired."

Kanata set her book down then said, "Well, you should rest up then."

"Yeah, we have to go to classes tomorrow," groaned Tomoyo as she thought of all the work their "lovely" teacher would assign them.

"I need to ask Syo-kun something so," Kanata said then walked towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Have fun," stated Tomoyo as she plopped onto her bed.

After closing the door behind her, Kanata walked towards the boys dorm.

"Where's Syo-kun's dorm," she mumbled under her breath as she walked down the hallway.

"Shiori-chan! Open the door!" Yukine yelled out and banged the door to her room.

"Why should I?" bluntly stated Shiori from the other side of the door.

"Because I live in there," Yukine back talked to Shiori. "Ah forget it!"

Kanata tapped on Yukine's shoulder and asked her, "Yukine, where's Syo-kun's room at?"

"Room number 106 in the boys dorm," answered Yukine quickly as she went back to banging on her rooms door.

"Oh? Thanks!" Kanata thanked her and Yukine nodded.

"Shiori! Let me in!" whined Yukine persistently.

"You're giving me a headache," said Shiori from inside the room.

"Well, um, goodbye and, uh, good luck I guess," said Kanata as she walked away from Yukine and her banging.

Kanata walked to the boy's dorm and walked down the hallway until she was in front of room 106. She knocked on the door, "Syo-kun? Natsuki-kun?" she said as she waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hello?" answered Syo as he opened the door. "Oh hey Kanata."

"Kana-chan! What brings you here?!" Natsuki saw Kanata, greeted her and asked Kanata.

"I just came to ask Syo-kun a question," explained Kanata.

"Okay, what is it?" Syo said then asked Kanata.

"We gotta get rid of this messed up rule!" Kanata yelled at him then shook his body.

"I know that! But how on earth can we do that!?" retorted Syo as he made Kanata stop shaking his body senseless.

"You two, don't tell the others this but, I'm gonna ask him something." She said then smiled.

"Ask who?" questioned Natsuki as he popped into the conversation.

"Saotome of course," Kanata quickly replied. "I'm gonna ask him if I can put on a performance that wows the students and the teachers here. If I succeed, he's gotta get rid of the rule but," She told her plan then stopped a bit. "If I fail, then he has to expel me. Only me."

"That's pretty risky," warned Syo. "And you're gonna need dancers, back up singers, and musicians to put on a really good performance."

"I know that!" Kanata said then turned her back on them. "That's why you shouldn't tell the others yet!"

"You're going to tell the rest if you manage to get Saotome to agree, right?" asked Natsuki.

Kanata nodded then smiled at them. "Which is why I'm gonna be late for class tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" questioned Syo as he raised an eyebrow at Kanata.

"Yes," Kanata replied then frowned. "But, if you tell the others about this, I'll have Tomoyo whip you all again!" She threatened them.

"Yes Ma'am!" responded the two, they knew better when Tomoyo was involved.

"Thank you!" Kanata thanked them then walked off. _I really hope this works…. _ she thought as she headed to her dorm.

The next day, in S Class, Ren, Shiori, and Tokiya were confused on why Kanata isn't showing up.

"Do you know where she went Tomoyo?" asked Ren as he looked at Kanata's roommate.

Tomoyo shook her head then smiled. "Nope~ No clue~" She said happily. "Right Syo-chan?~"

"E-Eh!? what do I have to do with it," muttered Syo. He was told not to tell anyone, and with that threat looming over his head, he wasn't going to crack.

"Shut your mouth~" Tomoyo said then slapped the back of his head. "Kanata told me you idiot!" Tomoyo whispered in Syo's ear. "I also have my whip in my bag if you tell anyone~ You got that?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" responded Syo as he then proceeded to zip up his lips and throw away the key. "My lips are sealed!"

Tomoyo smiled at him and said, "That's better!~"

The others were about to ask what was going on, when the teacher came in and started the lesson.

"Where's Miss Nanami at?" Hyuuga asked the class once he saw that everyone but Kanata was there.

The class started to murmur, seeing who knew where Kanata was.

"She's gonna ask Saotome if she could visit her parents today since they're coming home from America." Tomoyo lied then rolled her eyes.

Syo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Hyuuga-sensei spoke, "I see." then continued with the lesson.

Suddenly, the intercom went off and Saotome said, "Heeelllloooo everyone!"

"Joy," muttered Syo as the loud voice blared throughout the rooms in the school.

"I have a special surprise for you guys!" He started saying, "Miss Nanami Kanata will be putting on a performance in a couple of days! I hope to see you all there!"

"That's what she was doing," commented Shiori.

"Minato, I thought she was-"

"I was obviously lying. Don't worry, Kanata and I will make this performance amazing!" Tomoyo cut Hyuuga off then stood up. "We'll make an amazing song for everyone to hear!"

Hyuuga-sensei simply nodded, and continued on with the lesson. Soon, it was lunch time, and the usual group gathered. Then, Kanata came up to them.

"You're really crazy and stupid for doing that Kanata!" Saya yelled at Kanata then sighed. Kanata had just explained the real reason why she was doing the performance to her friends. "I'd take that back… No wait, I don't!" Saya said then shook her head. "Why are you doing this?!"

"It's obvious that everyone here wants to date, so why not be the one that takes the risk?" stated Kanata.

"But, you might get expelled if it fails…" Haruka said then looked down. "I don't want you to leave!"

"Don't worry! I got this one in the bag! But, I have one teensie favor to ask of you all," said Kanata as she looked at all her friends.

"What's that?" Shiori asked as she started drinking her tea.

"Well, in order to make this an amazing performance, I'm going to need a lot of people to do various things, so what I'm saying is, please help me out!" asked Kanata as she bowed.

"I'll do it!" Hina agreed and raised her hand.

"Same here! You're doing this for us Kanata-chan, I gotta help you out!" cheered Otoya as he smiled brightly at her.

"I'm already helping out by composing the song but, I can help out beside doing that." Tomoyo stated then smiled at Kanata.

"Let's all meet after school in the 5th music room to discuss what to do!" declared Yukine as the lunch bell rang, warning them to get ready for their next class.

"Okay…" Saya said then walked away.

Everyone excitedly agreed, and headed to their next class with many different ideas running through their heads.

Once the others got into class, in S Class, the other students looked at Kanata, who entered the room.

"I hate when people stare," complained Kanata as she walked to her desk.

"Hey, if you stare at my friend," Tomoyo said then showed them her whip. "I get to have fun with you~" She threatened them happily in her sadistic voice.

"Really Tomoyo, must you always be such a sadist?" questioned Shiori as she sighed at her cousins antics. Everyone in the class was now silently sitting with their heads down, looking quite afraid.

"Hey, I least I got them to shut up." Tomoyo said then rolled her eyes. "I don't like it when people are rude to Kanata. If her buttons are pushed to her limit, she might explode. So, keep that in mind, Shiori."

"Yes, yes," replied Shiori as she sat down when the teacher came in.

_I hope he doesn't mention the performance right now… _Kanata thought and prayed that Hyuuga doesn't mention the performance.

Luckily, he didn't and the lesson went on in it's boring way.

_I'm so bored… _Tomoyo thought in laid her head on her desk.

_Tomoyo better pay attention…_ thought Shiori as she kicked her cousin in the ankle.

Tomoyo quickly sat up and listened to the lecture after she's been kick in the ankle.

The lecture went on for what seemed like forever to Kanta and her friends, they were anxiously awaiting class to be over. _Three more minutes…._ thought Kanata as she was ready to jump out of her chair.

Three minutes later, the bell rang and Kanata quickly stood up.

"Let's go!" Kanata said then dragged Tomoyo out of the room. "We've got work to do!"

"Wait for us!" exclaimed Syo as him, Tokiya, Ren, and Shiori followed behind the two. They also ran into everyone from A class on their way to the, almost never used, 5th music room.

"Alright, let's just start before I take a nap." Tomoyo said then yawned.

"We need to decide who's going to do what. Tomoyo is doing composing, so anyone up for anything in particular?" stated Kanata as she thought of what the group was going to do.

"I can help Tomoyo compose." Haruka said. "Will that work?" She asked and tilted her head.

"Well ask Tomoyo," said Kanata since Tomoyo was the one that was composing.

"I don't care. I might take a nap while composing anyways." Tomoyo nodded then laid on the ground.

"I can play bass." Saya said then smiled. "I don't want to be dancing anyways."

"You're dancing!" Tomoyo sat up and pointed at Saya. "It'll be fun!"

"W-What!?" shouted Saya, "I don't wan-" but she was cut off by a certain blonde guy.

"D-Do it. Y-You might enjoy it." Syo said then blushed a little.

Saya blushed then turned her head away and said, "F-Fine! I-I'll do it!"

"Thank you! I'll be dancing too." Tomoyo said then smiled. "Or I might sing backup."

"Anyways, I'll dance too." Shiori said then smiled.

"Let's hold off the instruments until we finish composing the song." Tomoyo said then looked at Haruka. "Shall we start composing?" Haruka nodded and the two left the room. Tomoyo poked her head in the room and said, "I'll have the song ready in an hour or two."

"Alright, I'll write the lyrics after you two are done." Kanata said and Tomoyo started walking away.

"I wanna dance too!" chirped Yukine as she smiled happily.

"Alright then." Kanata said then smiled.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Syo indicating to all the guys.

"I'm not sure yet." Kanata said then sat down on a chair.

"I think all of the girls should dance, while the boys do backup and music," added in Shiori, "It will look a lot better."

"E-eh! I don't think I can dance that well," admitted Hina as she smiled sheepishly.

"What about Haruka? Is she really gonna dance?" Saya asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, I think we should all try," said Shiori, "That includes Hina and Haruka. The dance doesn't have to be that hard. Hina don't you do martial arts? That could be helpful, it helps you coordinate. And Haruka's cute, so it doesn't matter."

"Seriously?!" Saya said then looked at Hina. "You know martial arts and you could've used it to defend yourself from what happened the other day?!"

"Well I kinda freeze up when I'm scared," admitted Hina, "But I guess Shiori is right. I can do a lot of different flips and such."

"Okay then." Kanata nodded then smiled. "We can wait for Tomoyo and Haruka to finish composing."

They all waited around discussing different plans. After an hour and a half, Tomoyo and Haruka came bursting through the doors.

"We've finished!" Tomoyo yelled out then handed the composed song to Kanata. "It contains, piano, violin, possibly guitar and saxaphone."

"Yeah! Me and Natsuki got the violin in the bag!" exclaimed Syo excitedly.

"Okay so-"

"Hold on!" Tomoyo put her hand on Kanata's mouth then said, "Before you say anything else, I composed a backup song just in case."

Kanata moved Tomoyo's hand then asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, if you don't like this song." Tomoyo told her then showed her another composed song. "Some people are really picky when it comes to music."

"W-When did you do that?!" Haruka asked and Tomoyo looked at her.

"A couple of days ago," The purple headed girl replied to the older Nanami twin. "I thought it could be useful later but, I'm more confident in the one that you and I wrote." Tomoyo said then looked at Kanata. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, we already decided on the first one you composed," Kanata said as she looked at the other composed song that Tomoyo made. "So, the first one."

"Alright." Tomoyo nodded then handed the song that she made with Haruka. "You can start writing lyrics while the others and I can start practicing!" She told her roommate and smiled at her. "Tell us whenever you're finished, okay?"

Kanata nodded then walked out of the room. Tomoyo and Haruka looked over at the others and they walked towards them.

"Shall we start?" Shiori asked the two and they nodded.

"We've got only a couple of days! We won't fail! Or let Kanata get expelled!" Tomoyo yelled out, determined that they'll succeed.

The others nodded and they started practicing their hardest before Kanata came back, looking happy with sheets of paper in her hands.

"I'm done!" She announced and looked at the lyrics that she wrote. "I wrote something amazingly sweet…"

Shiori walked towards Kanata and read the lyrics. Her eyes widen when she read it but, she nodded and smiled. "Not bad, Kanata." Shiori complimented. "You did a good job."

"T-Thanks," Kanata thanked Shiori and she started blushing from embarrassment. "T-The lyrics just came into my head and I just scribbled them down right away."

"Well…" Yukine said then walked over to Shiori to look at the lyrics and she smiled. "Aw! It's really adorable Kanata-chan!" She also complimented happily.

Soon, the others walked over towards Shiori to read the lyrics and when they looked at Kanata, she looked around then hid behind Tokiya.

"I-Is it good…?" She asked the others for their opinion.

"It's really amazing!" exclaimed Hina. "I can see how cute it's going to be when we all perform."

"E-Even if its embarrassing…?" Kanata asked then blushed deeper. "W-While I was writing them," She said then paused and looked up at Tokiya. "I-I was thinking about T-Tokiya-kun…"

"Aww!" chirped Yukine as Tokiya's face turned bright red.

"T-Thank you! N-Now, bye!" Kanata bowed and thanked Yukine then ran off before anyone can stop her.

"K-Kanata! We still have to work!" yelled Haruka as her twin was out of sight.

"Don't worry about her right now," Tomoyo said then sighed. "She just needs to cool off." She said based off from experience.

"Well let's get to work anyways! There is a lot of things to do that don't concern Kanata," said Saya.

The others nodded then they got to work, except for Tokiya. He walked out of the room while the others were busy and he started looking for Kanata.

"Kanata!" he hollered as he walked down the long hall.

He looked out from a window and saw Kanata, sitting on the grass and underneath a tree. Tokiya rushed out of the hallways to get outside.

"Kanata," he said through huffs as he reached her.

"Y-Yes?" Kanata said then looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Tokiya asked Kanata as he sat next to her.

"Y-Yeah," She nodded and felt her face heat up. "A-Although, I still feel a bit embarrassed…"

"It's okay, the song is amazing, so it doesn't really matter," comforted Tokiya as he patted Kanata's head affectionately.

"T-Thanks." Kanata thanked him then kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, together we can get rid of this rule," assured Tokiya as he helped Kanata stand back up.

"I know," Kanata said then smiled at him. "When we do, I'll ask you out!"

"I'll be eagerly awaiting. Now, let's go back and make that performance dazzling," said Tokiya as he smiled on of his rare smiles at Kanata.

Kanata nodded then the two walked back to the 5th music room.

"Ah! Welcome back!" greeted Hina as she stopped dancing. Right now, the girls were learning the dance, that Syo and Otoya were teaching, and the other guys were playing the instruments.

"Hey you g-" Saya leaned back and greeted them but, she leaned back far enough and she ended up hitting her hand on the floor.

"Nice going Saya," stated Tomoyo sarcastically.

"Piss off!" Saya yelled at Tomoyo then sighed.

"Kanata! Just in time! We wanted to show you our dance!" exclaimed Yukine happily trying to change the topic.

"And I picked out what we're going to wear!" added in Haruka.

"Kanata, we've learned our parts on our instruments," stated Masato as he smiled at her.

"You guys!" cried Kanata as tears of joy filled in her eyes, "Thank you so much!"

For the next couple of days, everyone worked really hard on this performance. They would meet in the fifth music room everyday, and work until curfew.

Eventually, the day of the performance came. Everyone around the school was buzzing, but none more so than the 13 that were getting ready to get on stage.

"I'm so nervous!" cried Kanata. She was wearing a white fluffy dress that had a sparkly layer on top. The sash was a dark purple that tied in a bow at the back. She had on white high heels and in her hair was a sparkly headband.

"Don't worry Kanata-chan, we'll do great!" encouraged Hina. She had light yellow shorts on with a white ruffle top. She was wearing her long hair in a high pony, and had on yellow converse.

"We've practiced so much, I don't think we'll fail," reassured Shiori. She had on blue capris with a white long sleeved blouse. her hair was down, and she had on white flats.

"I can't wait to get on stage!" cheered Yukine. On her bottom, she had a light green scalloped skirt with a white tank top. Her hair was in its usual pigtails, and she had green sandals on her feet.

"We've practiced so much, I can't see us failing," added in Saya. She had a pink lace skirt with a plain white T-shirt and a pink vest on top. Her hair was half up, and she had white army boots on.

"This is exciting!" exclaimed Tomoyo. She had on orange skinny jeans with a white crop top. She had black sneakers and her hair was in its usual braid.

"Kanata, this is it!" proclaimed Haruka in a dress that had a red skirt and white tank top.

"We can't fail here!" Tomoyo said with determination.

"Are you all ready?" asked Shiori as she looked over at the guys.

"If you guys screw up, then I'll kill you…" Saya threatened them when she glared at them.

"Calm down Saya," sighed Syo as he patted her shoulder, "No one is going to screw up."

Saya merely frowned at Syo as a slight blush appeared on her face. "I-I hope not!"

"Everyone! Get in place!" exclaimed Kanata as the auditoriums lights went dim.

"You heard the lady!" Tomoyo yelled out then smiled. "Hurry up!"

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Yukine as all the performers got into place.

_I hope we don't fail… _Kanata thought nervously as she watched her friends get into their places.

"Don't worry Kanata, you'll do great," whispered Tokiya in her ear as he gently pushed her towards the stage.

Kanata's eyes widen then she looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I'll win this for sure!" exclaimed Kanta as she rushed to get into her place. She looked over at Tokiya and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster up. "Thank you." Kanata whispered to him.

The music started and a warm, light blue spotlight appeared on Kanata.

* * *

**__****The worlds end- Yui Horie- english translated lyrics**

* * *

_**Oh, I wonder if I'll be able to say it when we meet in a dream…**_

Kanata sang the first line with her soft and graceful voice. The first part Masato played the piano. Suddenly, the music picked up, and out came the other six girls. Yukine, Saya, and Haruka from one side and Hina, Tomoyo, and Shiori from the other. The other instruments added in. They sang the back up vocals as Kanata gave a cute smile to the audience.

_**La La La… **_

_**Hey, just sadness dances in the sky **_

_**That voice torments you even now **_

_**My feelings won't disappear, even if I set my hand next to yours, but... **_

_**Even if I can't speak the truth when the two of us meet eye-to-eye... **_

_**Your words illuminate my world more than anyone elses' **_

_**Next to you, "goodbye" is really "I love you", you see... **_

_**I can't be honest... Even though it is just me singing of loneliness **_

_**I can't smile... "thank you" is really "I want you", you see... **_

_**The World's End of love…**_

They hit the last pose with Kanata in center stage and all of the dancers behind her. The lights gave one more dazzling white light, then faded until you could just see their silhouettes, then the stage went pitch black.

After the stage went pitch black, it got quiet. Extremely quiet in fact until, one of the teachers started clapping and then, everyone started clapping.

The stage lights went back to normal and Kanata stood their, with all of her friends around her. They listened to the cheers and roars of the audience. All were so happy, a few of the girls started crying.

"H-Hey, why are some of the girls crying…?" Saya asked as she drew some sweat just seeing some of the girls in the audience cry.

"I'm sure they could relate to the feelings that Kanata-chan put into this song," said Hina as she smiled at her roommate.

"I guess so," Saya said then smiled a little. "I may be a tomboy, but, I guess we can all relate to Kanata's feelings."

"Saotome! Show yourself!" hollered Tomoyo as she wanted to hear the principals reply right away.

Soon, Saotome showed up and he looked at Kanata.

"Miss Nanami Kanata, that was a wonderful performance!" He said then looked at the others who were on the stage. "You put on a fantastic performance so you…"

_Please… I have to pass no matter what…. _thought Kanata as she squeezed her palms together.


	10. Chapter Eight: We'll Tie Our Hearts

**A/N: **two chapters in one day?! yahoo! I hope you guys liked that amazing cliffhanger because we have more surprises! onwards!

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters! We just own our OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: We'll Tie Our Hearts Together**

* * *

"You put on a fantastic performance so you fail." Saotome bluntly gave Kanata her results, causing the entire group to gasp in shock.

"The hell!? Why are you doing this to Kanata?!" Saya angrily asked Saotome. "She worked extremely hard! And now you're saying that she failed!?"

Soon, everyone, excluding Kanata, started complaining and arguing to Saotome. After a while, Kanata threw the microphone on the ground, hard. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Kanata, don't do it!" Tomoyo yelled at her then she ran off.

"You guys... Stop arguing already dammit!" Not listening to Tomoyo's warning, Kanata yelled at her friends angrily then looked at Saotome. "We made a deal. I have to live up to my end."

"Kanata-chan! Don't leave us!" cried Yukine as she stomped her foot in frustration.

Kanata stomped her foot on the stage twice. "Shut up... Don't fight back... I'm the one who should be pissed off, not you damn idiots!"

"Kanata, calm down." Tomoyo ran towards Kanata and tried calming her down. "Saotome! You pushed Kanata too far!" Tomoyo yelled at Saotome. "This is what happens when Kanata's buttons have been pushed too far!"

"I don't give a damn anymore..." Kanata sighed then jumped off the stage. "I'm gonna start packing," She said then Kanata walked back to her room. "Why don't you guys come by sometime so I can teach you dumbasses a thing or two."

"If Kanata is getting expelled… Then so am I!" declared Tokiya as he fearlessly stood in front of Saotome.

Kanata ran back then jumped back onto the stage then she ran towards Tokiya and grabbed his hand.

"Only Tokiya and I are leaving. No one else!" Kanata said while frowning.

"Nice try Kanata. If you go, I go. It's as simple as that. I wouldn't be here without you," said Haruka as she went up to hold her sister's hand.

"Nanami! I can't let you quit by yourself! I'm getting expelled too!" pouted Otoya as he grabbed Haruka's hand.

"I can't let you guys quit without me!" whined Tomoyo as she grabbed hold of Otoya's hand.

"I can't let you guys steal all the glory," stated Ren as he smirked and grabbed Tomoyo's hand.

"Kanata, you think that we'd leave you after all that? I don't think so," muttered Saya as she yanked Syo's wrist and she grabbed onto Ren's hand. "We quit too."

"Aw! Don't leave me out yet!" pouted Hina. She turned to Natsuki and smiled, "We're leaving too!" she declared as she grabbed onto Syo's hand.

"I can not abandon a friend so easily," said Shiori as she walked up to Natsuki.

"Kanata-san, you really are too kind," sighed Masato as he grabbed Shiori's hand.

"I don't have a partner or anything, but I'm with you all!" cheered Yukine as she grabbed hold of Masato's hand.

"Y-You guys," stammered out Kanata as she looked at all of her friends with tears of happiness pooling in her eyes.

"Expel us too!" shouted a group of kids from the audience.

"She did amazing! You can't expel her!" retorted some guys who were in the front row.

Kanata picked up the microphone off the ground and yelled, "Everyone, shut up! Shining Saotome, we had a deal so, expel me ONLY! No one else is gonna get expelled! Just me! I'm not gonna let any of icy bitches get expelled because of that deal that the two of us made!"

"Now, now Miss. Nanami Kanata, let us calm down shall we?" stated Saotome, "I lied! You! Miss. Nanami Kanata…...PASS!"

Kanata sighed angrily and Tomoyo hugged her which calmed Kanata down a bit. _I swear to God… That guy must live in his own stupid and pathetic messed up world… _Kanata thought when Tomoyo hugged her.

"Thank God! I'm also glad that you've calmed down! You scared me for that long period of time!" Tomoyo said then started nuzzling Kanata's head.

"This is great! Now the "no love" rule is history!" exclaimed Hina as she joined in on the hug.

Kanata remembered what she said then her face turned red.

"S-Sorry... But..." She apologized then she jumped off the stage. "I forgot to do something!" Kanata said then ran off.

"Kanata!" hollered Haruka. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Who knows." Tomoyo said then laughed a little. "But, she looks happy."

"It's Kanata were talking about, it must be something important," stated Shiori.

"Well, she _was_ like this the other day after she wrote the lyrics." Tomoyo said then smiled while looking at Tokiya. "Go! I know you two get along well. And we know that she loves you."

* * *

Tokiya walked off the stage then he started looking for Kanata. Just like the other day, he saw Kanata sitting on the grass, underneath a tree.

"There you are." Tokiya said then sat next to Kanata. "Why did you run off like that?" He asked Kanata but got no response. "Kanata?"

Kanata looked at Tokiya with her face in a deep shade of red and she instantly kissed Tokiya on his lips. Tokiya's face started heating up and he kissed Kanata back. They separated and they looked at their red faces.

"S-Sorry about that…" Kanata apologized to Tokiya as she was breathing heavily. "I-I didn't mean to do that… I-I just-"

"It's alright Kanata." Tokiya cut Kanata off then he buried his hand behind her neck and smiled sweetly at her. "I enjoyed that actually."

"Y-You did?" Kanata asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Tokiya gave her a quick kiss on her lips then said, "Yes."

Kanata blushed deeper when Tokiya replied to her question. Tokiya lifted Kanata's chin up a little and they shared a sweet and tender moment with a passionate kiss on Kanata's lips while sitting underneath a tree.

"Nanami Kanata," Tokiya said as they separated. "Will you go out with me?"

Kanata's eyes widen and then, tears started streaming down from the girl's eyes, making Tokiya a little confused and extremely worried.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he wiped the tears off of Kanata's eyes.

"For 10 years, I've always been alone at home and at school… My life was nothing but people disappearing… I thought that everyone hated me and I thought that my sister and my parents gave me no love but, I found Tomoyo at school… And now, I'm with my sister again with a bunch of new friends who love me… I even found someone whom I love…! I-I'm extremely happy about that…!" Kanata explained her past while Tokiya was wiping her tears away then she looked at him and smiled. "T-Thank you, Tokiya-kun…! I-I will go out with you…!"

Tokiya hugged Kanata and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair once then said, "You're welcome and thank you, Kanata."

"Also," Kanata spoke up then looked down. "Can you apologize to the others for me?"

"Why?" Tokiya asked Kanata as he lifted her chin.

"I said some harsh things about you guys when I was pissed off…" Kanata told Tokiya then grabbed his hand. "I don't think the others, aside from Tomoyo will forgive me…"

"They will. We all knew how frustrated you were." Tokiya said then pulled Kanata closer to him.

"I hope so." Kanata muttered to herself then forced a smile. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Kanata." Tokiya smiled back at Kanata then he kissed her on her lips passionately while a blush appeared on his face.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tomoyo was walking with Ren to his room while they were talking.

"That was amazing. I'm glad Saotome didn't expel Kanata." Tomoyo said then sighed in relief.

"I'm glad as well. I'm now extremely glad that the stupid rule is gone." Ren said then smirked a bit.

They reached Ren's room and he opened the door. Tomoyo walked inside with Ren then looked around then smirked a bit.

"Now since that is over," Tomoyo said then looked at Ren with her sadistic smile. "Do I still get to have fun with you?~" She asked him.

"Just this once remember." Ren reminded Tomoyo as she walked towards him.

Tomoyo was on her tippy toes when she bit on Ren's neck. She blushed a bit then moved back while she was still smiling.

"There~ I marked you~" Tomoyo said happily.

"Why would you mark me?!" Ren asked Tomoyo while being a bit pissed.

Tomoyo walked towards Ren and said, "So people will know that you're mine."

"Then I'll mark you then." Ren said then bended down a bit to bite Tomoyo's neck. Once he was done, he untied Tomoyo's hair and pushed it back and saw that it was really wavy. "That's better."

"It's just like when we first met. We marked each other with a marker so people will know that we've become friends. After that, you untied my hair and said that I looked better with my hair down and being all wavy." Tomoyo reminded Ren something from the past. "Now, I'm alone with you. And no one can stop us~"

"Hmm, you're right on that one Minato." Ren said then smirked. He pushed Tomoyo on his bed and he pinned her down while smirking. "You're extremely beautiful with your hair down and I really like how your hair is really wavy." He complimented then kissed Tomoyo's cheek.

"Thanks but, not as much as I liked your hair when it was shorter." Tomoyo said then smirked as she unbuttoned half of Ren's shirt. "There, that's better."

"Why did you do that?" Ren asked the sadistic Tomoyo and she just smiled at him.

"I thought I said that I was gonna have some fun?~" Tomoyo asked then tilted her head. "Me marking you wasn't it~ I have something else planned for us~"

Ren smirked then Tomoyo pulled him closer so the two can share this weird moment with a kiss.

* * *

In Syo's room, Syo was lying on his bed while Saya was sitting on the ground near Syo.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" Syo asked Saya.

"Why would I do that?" Saya asked Syo as she moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Just because you and I are old friends who reunited while I was in the infirmary, doesn't mean I'm falling for you or anything."

"Come on, just sit next to me like you used to do, Aya." Syo insisted then called Saya by the nickname that Syo gave her when they were little.

Saya blushed a little then she stood up and sat next to Syo with her arms crossed.

"Hmph, fine! Just this once though!" Saya said then looked away from him. She then laid next to Syo and smiled a little at him. "This is fine, right?"

"Yep, just fine Aya." Syo nodded then chuckled a bit.

"Just so you know," Saya said then looked at him. "I-I'm not in here because I'm friend or anything! I'm here because I love you Kuru-kun!"

Seeing Saya blush also made Syo blush as well then he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Aya," Syo thanked her which made Saya blush more. "I love you too."

"Aha! Of course you do! I mean, I'm your friend and all and I even said that I loved you during that one day and I didn't want to say it because of that messed up rule and I-" Saya said at a fast pace with her face completely red until she was cut off when Syo kissed her on the lips.

Saya's eyes widen and she kissed Syo back. After about 20 seconds, they moved away from each other.

"Sorry about that, I had to shut you up." Syo confessed then smiled at Saya.

"Hmph, that makes sense." Saya said then looked away from Syo. "You enjoyed it huh…?"

"Huh?" Syo said then tilted his head.

"You did! Why the hell would enjoy it?! Are you saying that you wanted to kiss me like that because it sounded like you really enjoyed it you jerk!" Saya yelled at him then she got up. "I-I'm gonna- Ah!" Saya said as she walked off but, she tripped and fell on the ground.

"Aya, are you okay?!" Syo asked Saya and he looked and saw Saya trying to get up.

"I-I'm fine!" Saya told Syo then got up and laid next to Syo. "I-I'm just gonna stay right here!"

Saya laid her head on Syo's shoulder and Syo kissed her cheek.

"Stay here for the rest of the day." Syo told Saya and smiled at her.

"That's fine. Hina is probably gonna do the same with Natsuki in our room." Saya nodded then smiled a little. "But you better not do anything funny wise guy!"

"I wasn't going to…" Syo said to Saya then sighed.

Saya and Syo laughed then the two kissed each other. Although, after about a minute or two, Saya's eyes turned dark. She moved away from Syo, causing him to be confused.

"Saya? Are you okay?" Syo asked Saya and saw that her eyes are dark. _Is she having an attack? _He asked himself then saw Saya fall onto his chest with her eyes closed. "Yep. It was a narcolepsy attack." Syo said then sighed but, he grabbed Saya's hand and put his arm over her. "Sleep well Aya. I'll be here when you wake up." Syo said then lifted Saya's chin a bit then gave her a quick kiss on her lips before he fell asleep.

* * *

Walking around outside, Masato and Shiori were holding hands underneath Shiori's white parasol.

"Masato," Shiori spoke up then looked at him. "Shall we get some cake?!"

"Your family loves sweets huh?" Masato asked Shiori and she nodded slowly.

"I thought I told you? My family loves sweets so, we eat them at parties or at home as a snack." Shiori said then gripped on the handle of her parasol.

"Oh, right." Masato sighed a little then the two continued walking.

None of them said a word to each other and when Shiori looked up at the sun, Masato just looks at her.

"What's wrong?" Shiori asked Masato and he looked away while blushing.

"Nothing! The sun reflected onto you and you just looked amazing." Masato told Shiori and she smiled at him.

"Thank you," Shiori thanked Masato then kissed his cheek. "I hope that the two of us will blossom as the days go by."

"What do you mean by blossom?" Masato asked Shiori and she bended down and picked up a cherry blossom.

"I mean our love will keep growing until it becomes a beautiful flower that produces love and not nector." Shiori said then put the cherry blossom in her hair. "That's what I think at least."

"I'm sure it will blossom." Masato smiled at Shiori then he kissed her cheek.

The two kept walking around the campus with their hands being held together and looking happy.

* * *

In Hina's room, Natsuki was sitting on Saya's bed and saw that she had some stuffed animals sitting near her pillow.

"I never knew Saya-chan liked stuffed animals." Natsuki said as he picked up one of the plushies.

"Yeah, I keep asking her if she likes the panda one that's sitting next to you and," Hina said then pointed at the panda stuffed animal that's sitting next to Natsuki. "She keeps telling me that she doesn't like it and she was also blushing in embarrassment." She said then giggled a bit. "I guess underneath that tomboy and tough exterior, Saya has a soft side which I never knew."

"Aw~ She is too cute, but not as cute as you~" cooed Natsuki. Hina was about to go into rage mode but then sighed in defeat.

"I'm only letting you call me that because I like you," pouted Hina cutely.

"Thanks Hina-chan! I'm glad that you said that!" Natsuki said then smiled at her.

"I really like you! Honest!" exclaimed Hina as she walked over to Natsuki, "Soooo much!"

Natsuki patted Hina's head then started rubbing it, thinking that she somewhat looks like Elizabeth, his dog from his hometown.

"Mou~ Natsuki. I'm the girl you like, not your dog!" whined Hina as she swatted his hand away.

"But you look adorable!" Natsuki pouted a bit then blushed lightly. "I really like that Hina-chan!"

Hina then stood on her tip toes and grabbed Natsuki's shirt, making his face the same level as hers. She then kissed his cheek, and let go of his shirt. "That's what you do when you like someone Natsuki," explained Hina as she blushed a little.

"Like this?" Natsuki asked Hina then pulled her close to him then bended down and kissed her lips passionately.

Hina stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, they broke the kiss, and Hina looked into his eyes intently.

"Yeah," she said with a blush on her face, "Just like that."

"Hina," Natsuki said then blushed deeply. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Yay! Of course!" chirped Hina as she pecked him on the cheek again and gave him a sweet smile.

"Yay! I get to sleep next to Hina-chan!" Natsuki cheered happily, thinking about sleeping next to Hina.

Hina giggled her cute giggle and she stepped back from Natsuki. "Natsuki is going to stay the night! lalalala~" sang Hina as she twirled around like a little girl.

"Hina," Natsuki said then pulled Hina and hug her. "I love you… So very much."

"Of course I love Natsuki too!" cheered Hina as she squeezed him back.

Natsuki bended down and lifted Hina's chin and then he gave her a cute and sweet kiss.

"You're the cutest Hina-chan," complimented Natsuki as he picked her up so he didn't have to bend down so much anymore.

"You can stop calling me cute…" Hina said then sighed but smiled. "Never mind, keep calling me cute!"

"So you like it now? Then I'll call you cute all you want~" said Natsuki as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't push it buddy…" Hina told him then frowned a bit.

"Alright." said Natsuki as he chuckled, "Anything for the Hime! Haha, that's your new name! Hime-chan!" exclaimed Natsuki. "Because you're my princess!"

"I'm your princess?" Hina asked Natsuki as a blush quickly came to her face.

"Yup!" cheered Natsuki happily as he spun her around, "So don't forget it!"

"O-Okay!" said Hina as she laughed as Natsuki spun her around.

* * *

In Otoya's room, Haruka looked around the room and smiled.

"Do you like what you see?" Otoya asked Haruka happily.

"You have a nice view of the courtyard from your window," commented Haruka as she gazed out the window in awe. "I can even see Kanata with Ichinose-san!" Haruka said when she saw Kanata sitting with Tokiya.

Otoya suddenly grabbed Haruka from behind and held her very close.

"Nanami! You're here with me~" pouted Otoya as he squeezed her tightly.

"I know." Haruka said then placed her hand on top of Otoya's. "I'm just saying how cute it is."

"Alright," said Otoya as he let go of her and then walked around so they were face to face.

"Ittoki-kun, I love spending time with you!" Haruka admitted as she smiled at Otoya.

"Well I love everything about you!" proclaimed Otoya. A blush then spread across his face as he realized what he had just said.

"H-Huh?! Oh er… um…" Haruka could barely say anything when her face turned red."T-Thank you. I-I love you Ittoki-kun."

Otoya quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek sweetly. "That is proof," mumbled Otoya as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Haruka smiled then kissed Otoya's cheek as well. "Is that proof as well?" She asked him as she grabbed his hands and gripped onto them tightly.

"I think so," pondered Otoya, "But I think I need more proof!" he exclaimed as he swiftly leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

Since Haruka had choice, she went ahead and licked Otoya's neck.

"N-Nanami," mumbled Otoya as a bright red blush spread across his face.

"D-Didn't you say y-you need more proof…?" Haruka asked Otoya as she blushed deeply and realized what she did. "B-But, I-I'm sorry for doing that!"

"It's okay, I liked it," admitted Otoya as he leaned down and kissed her lips, with more passion, again.

"I-Ittoki-kun?!" Haruka's eyes widen but, she closed her eyes and then kissed him back.

"You're so sweet Nanami," complimented Otoya when the kiss ended.

"Not as much as you are Ittoki-kun." Haruka also complimented as she smiled at Otoya.

"I love you," said Otoya sincerely as he smiled at Haruka.

"I love you too Otoya." Haruka said and she dropped the whole "Ittoki-kun" thing.

"I know Haruka," said Otoya as he copied her drop of formalities and hugged her tight, "I know."

Haruka hugged Otoya back and smiled while nuzzling her head on his chest.

* * *

"Mou~ Everyone is getting all lovey dovey while I'm out here all alone," pouted Yukine as she laid down on a grassy field.

"Meow." A cat walked up to Yukine and sat in front of Yukine.

"You're so cute! What a nice kitty," cooed Yukine as she pet the cat affectionately.

The cat nuzzled Yukine's leg as he purred loudly.

"Aw! What should I call you?" pondered Yukine as she scratched behind the cat's ear.

"Meow." The cat meowed at Yukine then sat on her lap.

"I could call you meow! Wait no, stupid name," argued Yukine with herself.

"Meow." The cat meowed again then tilted its head.

"Why must this be so difficult!" exclaimed Yukine as she racked her brain for an idea.

The cat started licking Yukine's fingers and Yukine smiled at him.

_Too cute… _Thought Yukine.

The cat eventually fell asleep while purring.

"I'm going to keep you," said Yukine as she laid down in the field with the cat beside her. She fell asleep, next to the little black cat.


	11. Chapter Nine: A Lovely Trip

**A/N: **three chapters in one day?! yeah. Maiko and I worked extremely hard today! I also hope you guys enjoyed each of the girls time with each guy, even with Yukine and Cecil (when he was a cat)! And now, I bring you an amazing chapter! Remember when they go to the island? Yeah, it's that kind of chapter~ and now, I'll give you a quote~

_"Could this week be... a fanservice episode?!" _-Neptune from Hyperdimenstion Neptunia the Animation's episode...(I can't remember but the title's really long) and this chapter is sort of a fanservice episode, I just wanted to add that because that was my favorite quote from the amazing Neptune aka Purple Heart~ now, onwards!

**DISCLAIMER! We do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of it's characters! We only own our own OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Lovely Trip to the Island**

* * *

A few days later, the entire school all went to Saotome's private island.

"Now remember, now is the time to get to know all the students better. You'll soon have to pick your partner for the final exam, so don't leave deciding who you will be with until the last minute!" exclaimed Hyuuga-sensei in a mega phone.

"Hey Kanata, who are you gonna be paired up with?" Tomoyo asked Kanata as soon as she walked up to her.

"I'm not sure yet." Kanata replied to the question that she was given. "Maybe you."

"That'd be fun~" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"I really liked that last song you composed for me the recording test!" Kanata admitted then smiled at her best friend. "So, why don't we be partners. Or should we choose someone else?"

"I'm not sure, let's decide after this trip!" cheered Tomoyo, "after all, we should enjoy ourselves!"

"Hey! Tomoyo and Kanata! C'mon! Let's go!" Yukine yelled for Tomoyo and Kanata and waved at them to get their attention. "Let's all do something fun together with the other girls!"

"Yeah!" agreed Kanata enthusiastically.

"Alright but, let us unpack and change!" Tomoyo said then smiled.

"Okay! I'll be looking forward to it!" Yukine said happily then walked off with Shiori.

"Hey Saya! Let's join in too! Hurry, let's go unpack and meet altogether!" cheered Hina as she raced off with her luggage.

"Okay fine! I just hope the guys don't stare at us." Saya said then walked off in the direction Hina ran off to while sighing.

"Hey Saya, who're you going to debut with?" asked Hina as they walked towards their cabin.

"Not sure," Saya replied instantly. "I'm gonna wait until after the trip so I can enjoy myself."

"And by enjoying yourself, you mean spending time with Syo huh?" Hina asked Saya while teasing her a tiny bit.

"W-What about you Hina? Who're you gonna do the exam with?" asked Saya trying to change the topic off of her love life.

"I dunno. I honestly don't know. I mean I'm not a very good composer," said Hina as she sighed.

"Well, why don't you decide later Hina." Saya said then opened the door to their cabin.

"Wow! It's so big!" exclaimed Hina as she jumped on top of her bed.

"Calm down, we should get changed and meet up with the others." Saya said as she giggled a bit, watching her roommate being really excited.

"Okay! Let's hurry!" cheered Hina as she jumped off of the bed and dug around in her suitcase for her swimsuit.

Elsewhere, Yukine is with Shiori and Yukine is looking for the others.

"Where are they at?" Yukine asked Shiori and she shrugged. Yukine was wearing a pink and blue bikini and she wore blue shorts with sunglasses on her head and her hair is down.

"Not sure," Shiori said then looked at the water. Shiori wore a light green two-piece swimsuit with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"We're here!" exclaimed Kanata as she came towards them. She was wearing a red full piece with her signature red headband.

"Sorry it took us a while. I was having a hard time finding my swimsuit." Tomoyo apologized for their delay. She was wearing an orange bikini with a flower printed on her left breast and her hair is down.

"Don't start without us!" cried Hina as she and Saya were running up to the group. Hina had on a two piece light purple bathing suit. The top had ruffles while the bottom was a flowy skirt. Her hair was in two low pigtails.

"Oh c'mon! The reason why we're late is because Hina needed help putting on her swimsuit." Saya explained then rolled her eyes. Saya wore a strapless two piece black and blue swimsuit with her hair tied up into a high ponytail.

"I'm here!" said Haruka out of breath, "sorry I got lost." Haruka was wearing a simple white one piece with her hair down.

"Alright, since all of us are here, let's have some fun!" Yukine said then cheered happily, throwing her fist into the air.

"And by fun, I mean, did you enjoy spending time with your boyfriend?~" Tomoyo added the asked in her usual sadistic way. "Starting with Haruka!"

"Look! The guys are here too!" exclaimed Hina innocently. All of the girls glared at her while a devious smirk appeared on Tomoyo's face.

"One, DON'T IGNORE MY QUESTION! Two," Tomoyo yelled at the girls and then pushed all of the girls, one at a time, into the guy that they're dating's arms. "Have fun doing really embarrassing things with each other~"

"E-Eh!?" shouted Saya as she backed up at least two feet from Syo.

"Tomoyo, why must you act like that right now…?" Shiori asked her cousin and sighed deeply.

"Because its fun~ And answer my question!~" Tomoyo said then smirked at the girls with a dark aura surrounding her.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, you're scary!" cried Hina as she hid behind Natsuki.

"I couldn't agree more," added in Kanata. "Although, I'm used to this."

"Masato and I just walked around the campus and then we kissed." Shiori answered Tomoyo's question with her usual expressionless face, bluntly.

"I-I-It's not your business," stuttered Saya as a blush appeared on her face.

"Oh really?~" Tomoyo asked while tilting her head. "Then do you mind if I," She said then she took out her whip. "I whip you until you say uncle and possibly hunt you down?~"

"It was nothing, we just slept," stated Saya as she crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"Good girl," Tomoyo said then patted Saya's head then looked at the other girls. "Who wants to spill next?~"

"I'll sacrifice myself," said Haruka as she took a step forward. "We said cute things, kissed, and then dropped formalities," explained Haruka as her face grew redder and redder after she said each thing.

"Alright then~ Kanata, Hina, you two haven't said a word~ Should I whip you?~" Tomoyo said then smiled at the two.

"It was nothing really, we just asked each other out and stuff," said Kanata generally calmly, though she did have a light blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Nothing else happened?~" Tomoyo asked Kanata as she walked towards her.

"What do you think I meant by "stuff"!?" said Kanata, She took a deep breath and continued, "And not weird stuff, new couple kind of stuff."

"Alright then. Now onto Hina-chan~" Tomoyo said then looked at Hina while smiling still.

"Wahh! I don't wanna tell!" cried Hina.

"Okay," Tomoyo said then straightened her whip and looked at Hina. "Are you ready?~ It's punishment time~" She said in a scary way while smiling at Hina.

"Can we at least go away from the guys?" pleaded Hina as she looked at all the guys.

"No. Since they're here, I need to punish them since I didn't get all of them last time." Tomoyo objected then looked at Tokiya. "Are you ready Tokiya?~ It's punishment time~"

"Hina-san! Say it quickly! Please!" begged Tokiya as he took a step back. The other two who didn't get whipped, Otoya and Natsuki, also took a step backwards.

"Scream for me!" Tomoyo demanded then whipped the ground hard as she kept her eye on Hina, Tokiya, Otoya and Natsuki.

"W-We kissed, a-and then he picked me up, a-a-and then he called me H-H-Hime-chan," stammered out Hina as she looked at the ground shyly.

Tomoyo smiled then put her whip away in her bag. "That's better~" She said then walked towards Ren and grabbed his hand. "If you ask, I spent a lovely moment with Ren. I marked him on his neck by biting him, then I unbuttoned his shirt halfway then the two of us kissed." Tomoyo told her story so calmly.

Hina and Saya both looked like they were going to die from overheat. There faces were so red, you could see the steam coming off of them. Kanata, Yukine, and Haruka also blushed, but they weren't as inexperienced. Shiori had the same face.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked her other five friends then looked at the guys who had the same faces as the other five girls, except for Ren. "Was mine really that bad?"

"U-Um, hey! Let's go and play volleyball!" exclaimed Yukine, who really wanted to do something fun.

"Didn't I say not to ignore the question?" Tomoyo asked as she tilted her head. "Answer it, don't ignore it."

"I-It was just a little awkward," admitted Saya.

"Oh? What made it so awkward?" Tomoyo asked as she placed her hand on top of her lips.

"Well, um you see, um, we just have, um, never done things like, um that," blurted out Hina with her bright red face not cooling down.

"Did I make it a little too sexual? Was that why you girls and guys couldn't take it?" Tomoyo asked as she smiled a little.

Most of them nodded meekly, while some of them just sighed.

Tomoyo giggled a bit then said, "It's bound to happen some day. When you do you'll have-"

"D-Don't ruin our minds Tomoyo!" Kanata stopped Tomoyo from explaining further as her face grew completely red when her friend was explaining things to them.

"Why don't we go and play volleyball now?" suggested Tokiya.

"What is Tomoyo talking about?" Shiori asked the others, completely unaware of what Tomoyo is trying to say. "What does she mean by "it's bound to happen some day"?"

"Yeah I don't understand," chimed in Hina. Everyone sighed at the two.

"Can you give us a hint at least?" Shiori asked again as she tilted her head.

"Alright! Let's play volleyball, NOW," said Yukine, they were definitely not explaining this to those two here. Especially since Shiori is a little too young to understand.

"You guys can play. I'd rather hang around in the water." Tomoyo said then ran towards the water.

"Ah, wait for me!" Shiori yelled out then ran towards Tomoyo and the water.

"Why don't we swim first, it is very hot out today," suggested Masato to the group.

"Fine, but only because you suggested." Yukine said then pouted a little. "Hey! Hold on!" Yukine yelled out to Tomoyo and Shiori then ran towards them.

"Swimming! Yay!" cheered Hina as she dashed into the water.

"W-Wait! I don't think you guys put on sunscreen yet!" Kanata tried stopping them then ran towards the water.

"Let's go!" hollered Syo as he grabbed Saya by her wrist and rushed into the water with her.

"H-Hey! Hold on a second!" Saya screamed out then she tripped and landed on top of Syo.

"You two! Stop flirting and get in the water!" ordered Tomoyo.

"I-I freaking tripped and I fell on top of him!" Saya yelled at Tomoyo with her face being completely red. "If I was flirting, I'd be doing things with him!"

"What kind of things?" asked Hina.

Natsuki rushed into the water and covered her mouth. "Nothing. Nothing at all." he told her. Saya sighed and looked over at Natsuki, mouthing thank you.

"Oh yeah," Saya said then looked down at Syo. "Sorry about…that?" She apologized then saw that Syo passed out. "Ah! Come back to life! Kuru-kun! What did I do?! Please live!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," stated Masato as he looked at Syo. "Just a little overheated," he hinted as Saya then realized she was still sitting on top of him. In her bikini.

"S-Shut up! S-So what if I'm on top of him and Tomoyo was the one who said it might happen some day and I declare that this is the day that it will happen okay you idiots!" Saya said at a fast pace as her face turned red.

"So what you're saying is that you're gonna do it with him?" Tomoyo asked Saya as she smirked at him. "If you do, good luck Miss Natsume Saya."

"Oh and make sure that Hina isn't in the room. Wouldn't want to teach her anything~" added in Ren with a smirk.

"What do you-" Saya was gonna ask but, she realized what they're getting at and she frowned. "N-No! I'm not gonna do that! That'd be too extreme!"

Tomoyo walked towards Saya and Syo then looked at Syo. "Well, should I do this?" She asked Saya then walked towards the bottom half of Syo's body and tugged at his trunks.

Syo suddenly sat up and Saya jumped back 4 feet. Tomoyo smirked deviously. "What were you doing?!" hollered Syo as his cheeks but Otoya's hair in it's place.

"Saya said that she wanted to _do it_ with you so, I'm helping her silly~" Tomoyo told him then laughed happily.

"Do it? Do you mean-" Syo asked then looked at Saya, who looked away from him.

"I did not say that!" Saya objected, trying to defend herself.

"Actually, you did." Yukine said then tilted her head.

"Ah! N-No I didn't! AH! WHY ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO MAKE ME SAY SUCH THINGS?!" Saya asked then yelled out as her face turned red.

"Syo, Saya wanted to have fun with you!" Tomoyo said happily in her sing song voice then got up and skipped around.

"F-Fine! H-Have it your way!" Saya yelled out then forcefully kissed Syo.

Syo's eyes widen then he kissed her back which caused some to look at them funny.

"Saya seems to be enjoying herself!" Kanata said then smiled.

"More like she's been forced to enjoy herself…" Haruka said to Kanata then drew some sweat.

"All in all, she looks happy." Shiori added from Kanata's comment then sighed. "Even though Tomoyo did some of this…"

After moving away from each other, Saya passed out, most likely due to her face being red.

"Aya!" Syo yelled out then kneeled down. "Come back to life! Aya! What did I do?! Please live!" He said which is the same thing Saya said when _he _passed out.

"Syo, should I do this?" Tomoyo asked then she untied the back of Saya's bikini.

"D-Don't do that Minato!" Syo objected to the idea and Saya woke up.

"What happ-" Saya was gonna ask as she sat up but, Syo stopped her from sitting up.

"Don't sit up!" Syo told Saya then he tied the back of her bikini.

"Why don't we just do something else…?" Yukine suggested as she rolled around on the sand.

The others shrugged then they walked away, leaving Syo with Saya.

"Shouldn't we go with the others?" Saya asked Syo and he shook his head.

"Lets have fun together," said Syo as a grin appeared on his face.

"What was that all about anyways?" Shiori asked Masato as they walked away, leaving the two behind. "What do they mean?"

"That's for them to know, and you to find out someday," replied Masato. He did not want to explain that to her.

"Oh, okay then." Shiori said then looked at the sky.

"What do you mean by fun?" Saya asked Syo as she slowly started to glare at him.

"Just… THIS!" shouted Syo as he picked Saya up and threw her deep into the water.

"K-Kuru-kun!" Saya yelled out once she got into the water. "What the hell was that for?! Are you trying to kill me or something?!"

"Of course not." Syo told Saya then grinned at her.

"You little! I'm going to rip ou-" Saya was cut off when a pair of lips were crashed onto hers. She tried to push him away at first, she was mad, but eventually stopped fighting it.

The rest of the day passed, and somewhere along the way, Saya and Syo had joined them. They looked around and saw that many other couples were there thanks to their performance and Kanata's bravery.

"Let's hit the sack! I'm pooched!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she yawned loudly.

"Yeah, let's all go to bed," said Tokiya as the group broke off.

"C'mon Shiori!" hollered Yukine.

"I'm coming," sighed Shiori.

"Tokiya," Kanata stood up then looked at Tokiya. "Let's take a walk."

"Alright," replied Tokiya as he walked onto a dirt path, "let's go."

Kanata nodded then walked off with Tokiya. Tomoyo looked at Ren then smirked.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Tomoyo asked Ren.

"Why not," responded Ren with a smirk.

"Natsuki~ I'm still hungry," whined Hina as she grabbed onto her boyfriends shirt.

"You're like a little kid Hina-chan," replied Natsuki even though we all know he was still going to take her to get food.

"I'm not a little kid!" Hina pouted at Natsuki. She then proceeded to drag him to the buffet.

"Hina really makes Natsuki seem like her older brother," commented Syo as Hina dragged off his roommate.

"I like this version of Hina better in my opinion." Saya stated her opinion then sighed.

"At least she isn't attacking anyone," added in Syo. He sighed remembering the time Hina had almost killed Natsuki.

"That's because no said that word recently," Saya said, trying not to say the word "cute". "And, I'm glad she hasn't killed anyone, except when you guys peeped on us that one freaking time!"

"Calm down Aya. Isn't it because of that that we're all together now?" stated Syo questioningly.

"Don't remind me!" Saya yelled at him then sighed. "I don't want anyone to mention that day, ever again…"

"Alright, fair enough," responded Syo as he thought about that day. He still had bruises from the four girls.

"I'm also still a little bit pissed off on what happened earlier…" Saya told Syo, remembering that he threw her into the water. "Please don't do that again without telling me…"

"Yes," sighed Syo as they also headed to their respective rooms.

Meanwhile, Yukine and Shiori were sound asleep. Although, Yukine woke up a few minutes later and she got up and walked towards the balcony.

_I can't sleep… _Yukine thought to herself then sighed. In the distance, she saw faint, green lights dancing around in the forest. _Huh? What's going on? _She asked herself then walked out of the cabin and followed the green lights.

_Fireflies? _she thought to herself as they brought her deeper and deeper in the forest. She didn't even notice where she was, because suddenly she realized that she was in some sort of ruins. _Where am I at? _Yukine asked herself as she looked around.

"Ojou-sama," called out a voice from behind Yukine. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock. Standing there was a tanned boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Looking at him, she couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia.

"Who are you?" Yukine asked the boy as she tilted her head and walked towards him.

"I'm Aijima Cecil. Prince of Agnapolis, the land of muses. I've came to tell you something," said Cecil as he bowed and kissed her hand.

Yukine blushed slightly when Cecil kissed her hand and then asked, "What are you gonna say?" _This guy is cute and all but, why is so familiar…? _Yukine asked herself after she asked Cecil a question.

"Before I tell you that, what's your name?" Cecil didn't answer Yukine's question, instead, he asked Yukine a question which surprised her just a little bit.

"K-Konohana Yukine," Yukine replied to Cecil's question then tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

"A prince must always know such a cute girl's name," replied Cecil with a princely smile.

"Okay, now what do you need to tell me?" questioned Yukine with a faint blush on her face.

"Your friends future, and yours, are not what you will expect," started Cecil.

"You all will shine brighter than the stars, but not in the way that you expected it," he added in while looking up at the stars.

"What do you mean?" questioned Yukine, "And why are you telling me this?"

"Your love, your passion, your affection. Ojou-sama, it saved me," proclaimed the Prince.

"I don't really understand," replied Yukine.

"Don't worry Ojou-sama, you'll find out when the time is right," reassured Cecil. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips before everything started to fade in front of Yukine's eyes.

Yukine then woke up in her bed, in the middle of the night. She saw Shiori sleeping soundly beside her.

"A d-dream?" whispered Yukine to herself. "What did Cecil mean? Maybe I'll never know…"

_You all will shine brighter than the stars, but not in the way that you expected it…What does that mean? _Yukine asked herself then touched her lips and blushed deeply. _I-I wonder if we'll meet again in the future… _


	12. Chapter 10: Time to Play the King's Game

**A/N: **hello! I'm back with another chapter! The longest chapter we've written actually (I think) and I think you'll like this chapter because of Tomoyo~ Now, judging by the title, we have the king's game (think of Persona 4, for people who know about it~)! I was the one who wanted to do that because it'll make the chapter funny! Anyways, let's get started!

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters! We own our OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Time to Play the King's Game**

* * *

The next morning, Tomoyo and Kanata were packing their bags since they were leaving in the afternoon.

"Hey," Tomoyo spoke up then looked at Kanata. "Have you seen my favorite shirt anywhere?"

"Uh, I think I may have packed it by mistake," Kanata replied then realized what she did and opened her suitcase. "Do you want it now?"

"Nah, give it back to me when we get back to our room." Tomoyo shook her head and told Kanata.

"Oh, okay." Kanata smiled at her friend then continued packing.

The two finished packing as soon as they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kanata asked as she looked towards the door.

"It's Saya," Saya responded from outside and Tomoyo opened the door. "Mind if Hina sits next to you guys when we go back?"

"Why are you asking such a bold question like that?" Tomoyo asked as a smirk came across her face.

"Sh-Shut up! I-I just to talk to Syo about something!" Saya yelled at Tomoyo as she blushed fiercely.

"That's fine. Yukine is probably going to sit next to us as well." Kanata agreed then mentioned Yukine. "I feel bad that she's the only one without a boyfriend…"

"I'm sure she'll find one someday." Saya said then rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'll see you guys later." Saya said then walked out of their cabin.

"I-I'm gonna go now…" Kanata said then walked out.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked Kanata before she stepped out of the cabin.

"I need to ask Otoya-kun something." Kanata lied then smiled. "I'll be back soon!"

"Alright! Remember, we leave at noon!" Tomoyo nodded then reminded Kanata as she left.

As soon as Kanata left her cabin, she walked to Otoya's and Tokiya's cabin until she saw Yukine, sitting on the sand near the water.

"What did he mean by that…?" Yukine mumbled to herself as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Is something wrong Yukine?" Kanata asked and sat next to Yukine. "You were mumbling to yourself and I was wondering what happened."

"Huh? Oh sorry," Yukine apologized then looked at the water. "I just had a dream about something… This guy said something and I don't know what he means…"

"What did he say?" Kanata asked while tilting her head.

"He said, "You all will shine brighter than the stars, but not in the way that you expected it" and I don't know what means." Yukine restated Cecil's statement that he said to her. Kanata looked at her confusion. "You looked confused too Kanata-chan." Yukine said when she looked at her friend.

"Well, that didn't make sense… I can see why you're curious what he meant by that." Kanata said to Yukine and laughed a bit.

"Thank you!" Yukine thanked Kanata for understanding her. "Wait, are you going somewhere?"

Kanata tilted her head in confusion again then remembered where she was gonna do then she got up.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! I'll see you later today!" Kanata said then ran off.

"I'll see you later, Kanata-chan!" Yukine waved Kanata goodbye then stared at the ocean. _I hope I get to see you again, Cecil-chan… _Yukine thought as she watched the waves crashed onto the sand.

After a minute later, Kanata finally made it to the cabin she wanted to go to. Once she entered, her face turned red instantly. Kanata barged in right when Tokiya was right in the middle of changing.

"K-Kanata?!" Tokiya's face heated up when he saw Kanata at the entrance, currently trying to button his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Kanata apologized multiple times as she quickly turned around, trying not to get a glimpse of her boyfriend who's currently changing. "I-I'll come back at another time before we left at noon…!"

"Wait, Kanata!" hollered Tokiya as he grabbed her wrist. She turned around slowly, only to see that he had his shirt buttoned up.

Kanata just kept blushing and staring at her half naked boyfriend until her face turned red.

"Crap! sorry!" exclaimed Tokiya in embarrassment as he slammed the door to his cabin shut.

Kanata couldn't calm down; her face was on fire and in the end, she passed out, most likely because of the events that happened a few seconds ago. Tokiya heard a thud outside his door, and after putting on all of his clothes, he quickly opened the door. Once he opened the door, he didn't see Kanata until he looked down and saw her on the ground with her face extremely red from embarrassment.

"Kanata, are you okay!?" asked Tokiya worriedly as he looked at his extremely red girlfriend. "Damn, she fainted."

"Oh? Did Kanata pass out?" Shiori asked as she walked by the cabin when she saw Kanata on the ground with Tokiya.

"Uh yeah," replied Tokiya as he picked Kanata up.

"What happened?" Shiori asked, a little curious as she walked up to them.

"N-Nothing really," muttered Tokiya as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Since Tokiya refused to answer Shiori's question, she put her hand over Kanata's forehead and looked somewhat confused and worried at the same time.

"I think she has a fever." She said then removed her hand. "Either that or her face is red from embarrassment."

"I wonder, guess I'll just take her into the cabin and see. Bye!" said a flustered Tokiya as he went into his cabin, with Kanata in his arms, and shut the door.

At a loss of words, Shiori had her mouth open then sighed.

"Bye, I guess." She said then walked off to Tomoyo's cabin.

"Phew that was close," sighed Tokiya as he placed Kanata on the bed.

Kanata slowly woke up and then looked around and saw that she was inside a cabin.

"Where am I at?" She asked and voice sounded like it was messed up.

"You're in my cabin," replied Tokiya as he finished up some packing.

"I-I see…" Kanata said then held her head. "Ngh…"

"Are you okay?" asked Tokiya as he went over to Kanata.

"I'm fine," Kanata replied then forced herself to smile. "I just have a headache."

"I think I have some aspirins if you want one," offered Tokiya as he pointed to his small bag.

"I'm okay," Kanata refused the offer then stood up. "I think I'll be fine for now!"

"Alright, if you say so," answered Tokiya skeptically.

Right after Kanata stood up, she fell forward and instantly fell asleep.

"Kanata!? Kanata!?" shouted Tokiya as he tried to shake her awake after he caught her. "I knew you weren't okay," he sighed as he lifted her back onto the bed.

"Don't try to use any of that sadist talk Tomoyo… It won't work on me…" Kanata talked in her sleep. "Don't even try to talk bad about Tokiya in a sadistic way…"

"Oh Kanata," said Tokiya as he sighed and then smiled down at her, "sweet dreams." He said as he pecked her forehead and put a blanket on top of her.

Before noon hits the clock, the others were waiting for Tokiya and Kanata to show up but, they're not coming at all.

"Where's Kanata at? I told her to be here before noon…" Tomoyo sighed and checked her clock and saw that it was 11:45 AM.

"I hope they're okay," commented Yukine worriedly.

"I'm going back to my cabin to get Kanata's stuff and I'll go check and see if she's still at Tokiya's cabin." Tomoyo said then walked off and left her suitcase with the others.

"Hurry back quickly, you don't want to miss your ride back home," reminded Shiori.

"I know!" Tomoyo yelled out as she started running off in the direction where their cabin was at. She quickly grabbed Kanata's bags, and headed off to Tokiya's cabin. Tomoyo banged on the door and yelled out, "Hey! Are you in there?! We're gonna be leaving soon!"

Tokiya then came to the door and replied, "Kanata had a bad headache and she fell asleep. I'll be bringing her out in just a moment."

"Hold on, when did this happen?!" Tomoyo asked in complete confusion.

"When she came to my cabin," stated Tokiya bluntly.

"Okay then! Geez, I was just asking since she's my best friend and roommate…" Tomoyo pouted a little then yelled out, "I'll tell the others what happened! You better hurry! It's 11:50!"

"Okay, wait one minute," said Tokiya as he closed his cabin door. He came out a few moments later with Kanata in his arms and his bag slung over his shoulder. "Let's go," he said quickly as he started to walk towards the boarding place.

"Whoa! Holy crap! What happened to Kanata-chan?!" Yukine asked once the three arrived.

"Nothing much," answered Tokiya.

"Then why is Kanata on your back?" Saya asked Tokiya as she frowned and glared at him.

"She's tired," retorted Tokiya.

"I guess that makes sense, since the things that happened yesterday due to a certain someone…" Saya nodded then glared at Tomoyo, who started whistling happily.

"Everyone! Time to board the buses!" shouted out Ringo-sensei as the very big and luxurious buses drove in.

"Onwards!" Yukine happily said then dragged Natsuki and Syo into the bus.

"Wait for me!" cried Hina as she hopped along behind them. "You guys too" Hurry up!" hollered Hina as she waved, gesturing for everyone else to come also.

Saya sighed then walked forward then yelled out, "Hey Konohana! Stop dragging Kuru-kun like it's nothing!"

"Alright! Alright!" exclaimed Yukine as she giggled. She then let go of Syo.

"Thank you!" Saya thanked him and then she sat in a seat next to Syo.

"You guys, get on the buses!" ordered Hyuuga-sensei. They all quickly ran onto a bus, and took their seats.

Kanata slowly woke up and then she looked around and yawned.

"Where am I at…?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Kanata-chan!" chimed Hina happily.

"Oh? Hello Hina-sama…!" Kanata happily said with her voice sounding extremely messed up. "I-It's nice to meet you…"

"E-Eh!?" stammered out Hina in a confused manner.

"Where's the others at…? Are they gone…?" Kanata asked while tilting her head. "And where's Tokiya at…?"

"He's right behind you," stated Shiori from across Kanata.

Kanata yawned again then fell back asleep after seeing most of her friends again.

"She fell back asleep?" Tomoyo blinked her eyes when she saw her roommate fall asleep after a minute or two.

"What are you going to do with her?" sighed Yukine dramatically, "Hey Saya! You having fun over there?!" hollered Yukine as she looked over at Saya who was talking with Syo.

"W-What do you mean?!" Saya asked Yukine quickly as her face instantly turned red. "I'm just talking to him! It's not like I'm gonna do anything to him!"

"I know, I was just asking," pouted Yukine.

"Don't act so freaking calm about it too!" Saya added out of frustration and possibly anger.

"Saya! Calm down," Hina said as she looked over at her fuming roommate.

Saya rolled her eyes and calmed down, just like she said and laid her head on Syo's shoulder.

"Kuru-kun, I'm tired," complained Saya as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"You can fall asleep if you want." Syo told Saya then kissed her forehead.

"Night," whispered Saya as she almost immediately fell asleep.

Kanata woke up and looked around. She yawned and then looked out the window.

"Kanata, are you sure you're okay?" Shiori asked Kanata and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a headache." Kanata told Shiori, hoping she'd be less worried.

"Alright sleeping beauty," teased Tomoyo lightheartedly.

"I'm not sleeping beauty…" Kanata snapped at Tomoyo then sighed.

"Have you guys picked your partner for the final exams?" asked Shiori out of the blue.

"Nope." Tomoyo shook her head.

"Not really…" Kanata answered then held her head. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," answered Shiori in her usual emotionless tone.

"I wonder what might happen when we get back…" Yukine thought happily as she suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Besides the fact that we have to choose partners… Ugh, such a drag…" She added then groaned loudly, thinking about the work she might have to do.

"There might a lot of work this time…" Tomoyo also groaned loudly. "That means I might not have enough time to play this one game that Kanata was playing the other day…"

Shiori sighed then shook her head. She hated hearing or seeing her cousin complaining a lot; especially since she's older than her.

"I just hope the whole thing doesn't start tomorrow…" Tomoyo said then sighed.

"Why's that?" Yukine asked and Tomoyo smiled at her.

"She'll be a year older." Shiori answered Yukine's question with a smile.

"Oh crap! I nearly forgot…" Kanata gasped then looked down.

"Ah no biggie," Tomoyo smiled at her roommate then looked up. "Tomorrow's gonna be great! And today's the last day of May!"

"Calm down Tomo...yo…" Kanata tried calming down her friend then yawned.

"We should throw Tomoyo-chan a party!" exclaimed Hina excitedly.

"Well," Tomoyo said then smiled. "Okay! Let's see what happens tomorrow though."

* * *

_**The next day…**_

* * *

In S Class, Shiori walked towards Tomoyo with a box, wrapped up neatly with a bow and purple wrapping paper.

"Hey Tomoyo, happy birthday." Shiori said then handed Tomoyo her gift.

"Thanks Shiori! Now, let's see what is inside," exclaimed Tomoyo as she opened the gift. "Huh? This is…" Tomoyo said then looked at the gift then smiled. "Hyperdimension Neptunia? Oh! It's that one game I had my eye on for a while!"

"No problem," replied Shiori with one of her rare smiles.

"Hey Tomoyo," Tokiya said as he walked up to Tomoyo and Shiori. "Where's Kanata at?" He asked Tomoyo and she sighed.

"She's in our room." Tomoyo replied. "She has a fever. Kanata says she'll be okay after resting for a couple of hours."

"I hope she'll be alright," commented Tokiya worriedly.

"She's fine!" Tomoyo said happily. "If you want, you can see her."

"I will after class," said Tokiya

"No! You're dating my best friend and I insist that you see her!" Tomoyo pointed at Tokiya and poked his face when she said that.

"Now, now Tomoyo. Kanata is sure to show up sometime later, so he can get all lovey with her then," reasoned Ren with a small smirk towards Tokiya.

"Okay then! I actually have something special planned for later anyways!~" Tomoyo said then looked at Tokiya, smiling happily.

"Knowing you Minato, I'm not looking forward to this," muttered Syo.

"W-When did you get here!?" Shiori asked, stepping back a little in shock. "D-Don't scare me like that…"

"I was standing here the whole time! How did you not notice me!?" shouted Syo in frustration.

Tomoyo whipped Syo's back and yelled out, "Don't yell at my cousin like that you idiot!~"

"Well sorry," mumbled Syo as he rubbed his back.

"As punishment," Tomoyo said then stood up. "Scream for me!~" She said happily then started whipping Syo hard.

"EEEEIIEE!" screeched Syo. Suddenly the teacher came in, and they all quickly got to their seats as the lesson began.

"What's going on?" Hyuuga-sensei asked curiously.

"Syo-chan fell on his head pretty hard~" Tomoyo lied and smiled happily.

"Alright, now let's begin the lesson," instructed the teacher, believing the lie without a second thought.

_Why did she lie…? She should've just said the truth… _Shiori thought to herself as she sighed while drawing some sweat.

Everyone sat through the lessons of the day, and everyone was relieved when the bell rang for the end of the day. Just as it rang, Kanata came bursting through the door.

"T-Tomoyo!" Kanata yelled out as she looked around the room, looking for her roommate.

"Yo Kanata! You okay?" asked Tomoyo in concern. Kanata nodded happily and ran over to Tomoyo. "W-Well, it's your birthday so, here!" She said then handed Tomoyo a purple bag.

"What's this?" Tomoyo asked Kanata, tilting her head slightly.

"Your present, though I have another one waiting for you!" exclaimed Kanata. "Open it!" insisted Kanata with a smile.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tomoyo told her then opened it. "Another game? This time it's… Persona 4? Oh? Is this the sequel to that game you were playing the other day?" Tomoyo asked Kanata and she nodded.

"Yup! And now, time for your second present!" declared Kanata as she put a blindfold over Tomoyo's eyes. "Follow me!" exclaimed Kanata.

"Okay but, can I just finish giving my punishment to Syo?" Tomoyo asked Kanata then started smirking.

"No! Tomoyo, come on! I really want to show you this!" pleaded Kanata as she fixed the blindfold on Tomoyo's eyes.

"Fine. But when we see the others, I'm finishing my punishment." Tomoyo told Kanata then smiled.

"It's your birthday! You should cut some slack! Anyways, let's go!" cheered Kanata as she led Tomoyo out of the classroom and down several halls. They finally stopped, and Kanata slowly took the blindfold off of Tomoyo."Happy Birthday!" shouted all of Tomoyo's friends as she opened her eyes.

"Aw! Thanks!" Tomoyo thanked them happily as she smiled at them. "Now that everyone's here to witness this, where's Syo at?~" Tomoyo asked as she pulled her whip out and grinning in an evil way.

"Come on Tomoyo, cut the chibi some slack. He even worked hard to help organize this party," purred Ren in Tomoyo's ear.

"I will not! I will not tolerate people who yell at my cousin and not even apologize!" Tomoyo yelled at Ren then looked around. "Now, unless everyone else doesn't want to get punished as well, I suggest you tell me where Syo's at NOW!"

"Hey Tomoyo, you better calm down. Besides, Kurusu did apologize to me if you listened. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to do your cake," stated Shiori in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tomoyo sighed then sat down at a chair and laid her head on the table.

"And I was having so much fun before class started…" Tomoyo complained and whined. "I could've had ten times as much fun if Hyuuga-sensei didn't come in when Syo was screaming."

"Everyone! Cakes ready," said Haruka as she brought in a cake that had white frosting and music notes all over. Everyone sat around Tomoyo at the table and sang the classic happy birthday song. Everyone clapped, and Tomoyo blew out the candles.

"Now, I declare that we play…" Tomoyo stood up then pointed her finger up in the air. "The King's Game!"

"Umm, what's that?" asked Hina as she tilted her head to the side.

"T-Tomoyo, why are we playing this game?!" Shiori asked her cousin. "You know that I hate playing this game! Especially what happened last time…"

"Well, it is MY birthday. And besides, how bad can it be? Ren, bring me the chopsticks!" stated Tomoyo as everyone gathered onto the couches in the room.

"They don't even realize that they're heading into hell…" Shiori whispered to herself then sighed. "I pity them…"

Ren handed Tomoyo the chopsticks with a knowing smirk, and started to explain, "Now, the rules are. 1! If you get the chopsticks with the red, you are the king! 2! If you are the king you can make anyone, numbered one to twelve, do anything the king wishes! 3! The king's orders are ABSOLUTE!"

"The wishes have to get more extreme as they go too…" Shiori added in then walked over to Tomoyo's bed and jumped on her bed, face flat.

"Let's start. Everyone come and pick a chopstick," instructed Ren as he stood their with his fist full of 13 pairs of chopsticks.

As instructed, everyone picked up a chopstick and they saw what they got. But when Shiori picked her chopstick, she froze in terror when she saw what she got.

"Who's the king?!" Tomoyo asked happily and Shiori slowly raised her hand up.

"I-I am…" Shiori said in fear.

"Oh goody! Now king, give your orders!" demanded Tomoyo. Everyone immediately took a step back from Tomoyo, and they sat down once again.

"Fine then! I, the king, demand thee to smooch the king without delay!" Shiori demanded in a bold yet blunt way. "Smooooch!"

"And who's the lucky person?" asked Tomoyo with a devious grin.

"Number three!" Shiori said loudly with her expressionless face. Masato's face immediately turned bright red, brighter than Otoya's hair.

"Smooch! Smooch!" Yukine yelled out happily then laughed happily, enjoying the game.

Masato went over to Shiori and looked her in the eyes. Shiori also had a blush on her face, and they quickly leaned in and gave each other a sweet and short, but not too short, kiss.

"Alright! On to round two!" Tomoyo threw her fist up in the air and yelled out.

Everyone drew again, and this time it was Hina's turn to pale in the face as she looked at her chopstick.

"Who's the king?" Tomoyo asked and Hina slowly raised her hand up in a nervous way.

"Oh Hina? How nice~" chirped Tomoyo with her signature smirk."Now, what do you want us to do?"

"I d-don't know," stuttered out Hina. "Can you help me Tomoyo-chan?" she asked. Everyone looked at her and gave her an "do you want to die?" look, but Hina being Hina, didn't notice this at all.

"Sorry, we can't help you…" Shiori muttered. "Hina, please give a command before the others decides to kill you…"

"O-okay," stammered Hina. She then got an idea, "Number seven has to let me sit on their lap!"

Natsuki smiled happily and Saya pointed at Natsuki.

"Hurry up and do it Hina!" Saya yelled at Hina.

"Okay!" cheered Hina as she hopped onto Natsuki's lap like a little kid and grinned cheerily. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Round three! Pick your chopsticks!" Tomoyo yelled out happily.

"Yes! I get to be king!" exclaimed Syo as he showed the red chopstick to everyone.

"Do I get to finish your punishment?!" Tomoyo stood up and asked him as she walked close to him with her smirking face.

"U-um, sorry no. My order is going to be that number 5 has to kiss my neck!" declared Syo with much enthusiasm.

"Kuru-kun!" Saya hugged Syo and then bit Syo's neck without a care in the world.

Syo's face immediately turned red and when Saya stopped, he gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

"We'll talk about this later…" Saya glared at Syo then whispered bitterly in his ear. He chuckled weakly.

"Next round!" cheered Hina happily from Natsuki's lap.

"Yes! That's the spirit Hina! Let's do this! Time for round four!" declared Tomoyo.

"Stop being so excited!" Shiori begged Tomoyo.

"I don't think that's going to happen! Everyone pick your chopsticks!" cheered on Tomoyo as the group sighed and went over to once again pick the chopsticks. "Who's the king this time?!" Tomoyo asked happily as she grinned happily.

"U-Um, me…." said Haruka as she sheepishly smiled.

"Give us your command, Haruka-chan!" Yukine happily yelled out.

"U-Um, uh, number 8 has to put me on their back," stated Haruka as she blushed a little.

"You mean like a piggyback ride?" Kanata asked her sister, being a little bit confused.

"I-I guess," replied Haruka.

Kanata looked at Otoya, who's sitting next to him, and saw that his face was red.

"Haruka! I think Otoya is number eight." Kanata said then pointed at Otoya.

"O-Oh," responded Haruka as her blush became brighter. Otoya then came up to her, and leaned down onto his knee so she could get on.

Haruka got onto Otoya's back and then he stood up while Haruka held on his shirt tightly.

"Aw! That's adorable!" Tomoyo complimented happily. "You guys act almost like a married couple. Like Saya and Syo."

"Then what are we?" asked Ren in a teasing manner.

"That's something I can't say because I don't want to ruin Shiori's mind." Tomoyo grinned happily.

"What about me and Masato? And the rest of the couples?" asked Shiori curious of her cousins "wisdom".

"Shiori, you and Masato are the expressionless people, and Tokiya and Kanata are the lovey dovey people~" Tomoyo smirked happily and said in a sadistic way.

"What about meeee~" pouted Hina as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Natsuki patted her head, trying to get her to calm down.

"Happy-go-lucky." Tomoyo added then grinned at Hina. "Now, next round!"

Everyone drew their chopsticks and looked around to see who the king was.

"I'm the king! Actually the queen." Yukine happily yelled out then smiled. "I declare that number 3 & 6 have to videotape their make out session for about five minutes!"

"What's that?" asked Hina and Shiori simultaneously.

Kanata screamed loudly after looking at her chopstick and saw that her number was 6.

"Yukine! Why!?" She asked Yukine in fear. "Are you trying to ruin their minds!?" Kanata asked and pointed at Shiori and Hina. "And why five minutes?!"

"I thought it'd be fun, Kanata-chan." Yukine told Kanata then looked around. "Who's the other number?" Yukine asked as she looked around.

Tokiya grimly raised his hand as he looked at his chopstick.

"Yay! Tomoyo, do you have a video camera?" Yukine asked Tomoyo and she nodded and handed her a video camera. "Now, sit on Kanata's bed and do your thing!"

The couple reluctantly obliged, knowing Tomoyo would punish them if they didn't follow the rules.

"And, START!" shouted Yukine as she started the camera.

Tomoyo covered Shiori's eyes while Saya did the same to Hina.

"Shiori, you're too young to see this~" Tomoyo happily said to Shiori.

"I forbid you to see this…" Saya sighed and told Hina.

"O-okay," replied the two as they sat with their eyes covered quietly.

Five minutes have passed and Yukine turned off the camera and smiled.

"Done! You two may stop!" Yukine told Kanata and Tokiya happily. "Unless you want to keep going, I'd be happy to continue recording it!"

"W-We'll stop!" stammered out Kanata as she quickly got up.

"You two may open your eyes again." Saya told Shiori and Hina then sighed. "Let's just keep going and forget that happened…"

"Is this the last round?" asked Shiori.

"Nope! I have one more surprise!" Tomoyo shook her head then stood up. "Onwards! Pick your chopstick!"

Everyone drew again, and then Tomoyo started cackling evilly.

"I'm the king!" Tomoyo yelled out happily then grinned evilly. "I demand number four to rest their head on number one's lap!"

"Seriously?!" Kanata stood up and then she started shaking in terror. "W-Who's number one?" She asked as she looked around.

"I am…" Syo raised his head then glared at Tomoyo.

"Uh-oh," muttered Otoya. Saya sat there, not very pleased, but she knew that she had to suck it up. It was just a game.

Kanata stood up, sat next to Syo and then placed her head on his lap.

"This might sound weird since Syo-kun is dating Saya and I'm dating Tokiya-kun but, Syo-kun's lap is so warm." Kanata said then smiled a little. "It feels nice actually."

Saya was currently seething with a venomous aura. Tomoyo, not wanting this to end yet, decide to cover for her own benefit. "Alright let's move on!" she declared as she pulled Kanata up.

"Thanks for yelling that in my ear when I'm right next to you…" Kanata thanked Tomoyo in a sarcastic way then walked towards her bed.

"Time to pick fate once more!" demanded Tomoyo. "Now, draw everyone!"

"Who's the king this time?" asked Masato in an exasperated voice.

"I am!" Tomoyo happily said as she grinned evilly. "Now, I want number ten to say an embarrassing story that they never wanted to say to anyone!"

"T-That's me," said Haruka sheepishly.

"Alright then; say your embarrassing story." Tomoyo said as she stared at Haruka.

"Well, um one time when I was in the hospital, a little boy with jet black hair came into my room. He just stood there and stared at me. I walked up to him to see if he was okay, and when I got there, he suddenly flipped up my hospital gown," admitted Haruka with a bright blush.

"He did what?!" Kanata asked her in shock.

"My, how open." Tomoyo smiled happily.

"That's kind of weird…" Shiori said her comment with her expressionless face.

"If someone did that to me, he'd be in Hell by now…" Saya said her comment in anger.

"Well that's my story, why don't we move on?" suggested Haruka, trying to get the attention off of her embarrassing story.

"That was the end of the King's Game," Tomoyo said, yawning. "Let's do that again sometime!"

"Aw! I wanna play more!" pouted Hina as she was still full of energy. Natsuki patted her head and started to lead her out.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan for having us," said Natsuki as he guided Hina out as she argued with him. Saya sighed, and decided to head out too.

"Everyone but Syo leave now~" Tomoyo happily said with a smile on her face.

"No! Guys! Don't leave me here alone!" cried out Syo.

No one listened to Syo and they all left the room.

"Now then, where we? Oh yeah, I remember now~" Tomoyo said with her whip in her hand. "Scream loudly for me!~"

"Noooooo!" shouted Syo as he reached for the door desperately.

"Scream some more!" The others heard Tomoyo on the other side and also heard a slap sound countless times.

_Poor Syo…. _thought all the friends as they walked to their rooms.


	13. Chapter 11: We Love You, my Princess

**A/N:** okay, we're gonna move away from the romance and friendship and we're moving into the drama category! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: we own our OCs and not the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: We Love You, my Princess**

* * *

"I still have a headache from last night's party," groaned Saya as she put her head down on her desk in A class.

"That was fun! I liked the part where you bit Syo-chan's neck!" Yukine said happily and giggled a little.

"Don't bring it up," said Saya in a stern tone.

"You didn't like it? You happily bit his neck without a care in the world!" Yukine remembered and yelled happily.

"Shut up," grumbled Saya.

"Wanna watch that one tape again?" Yukine asked Saya, taking out the tape from her pocket. "Kanata-chan and Tokiya-chan are so lovey dovey."

"I'll pass," said Saya, "Yo Natsuki!" Saya called out. Natsuki, Otoya, and Hina were all across the room chatting, and turned their heads when they heard Saya.

"I'm gonna ask Tomoyo-chan something," Yukine said then ran towards the door. "See you soon!"

"Alright," answered Saya. She then walked over to the three across the room and asked, "Natsuki, is Syo alright?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked Saya.

"He kind of got attacked by Tomoyo last night," replied Saya in an "isn't that obvious," tone.

"He's fine." Natsuki answered in his carefree voice.

"Poor Syo-kun," sympathized Hina, "At least she gave him some mercy. He's alive thankfully."

"I'm back..." Yukine walked in with some fear in her eyes. "Thank god I left before it got ugly..."

"What happened?" asked Otoya.

"Tomoyo-chan was giving her punishment to Tokiya-chan." Yukine answered Otoya's question.

"Why is Tomoyo-chan trying to punish Tokiya-kun?" asked Hina confusedly.

"I think he accidentally scared Shiori-chan and Tomoyo-chan got pissed and then gave him his punishment." Yukine tried remembering. "I walked in and left ASAP when I saw that."

"Ouch," said Otoya.

"Oh and Kanata-chan yelled harshly at Tomoyo-chan which scared everyone in the room." Yukine added in fear.

"Hello-pu everyone!" chimed Ringo-sensei as she walked into the classroom.

Everyone walked towards their seats once they saw Ringo-sensei walked into the room. one quickly sat down and waited attentively for what the teacher had to say.

"Alright, so as you all know, the final exam is in two weeks. The deadline for the partner registration is the end of the week.. If you don't hand it in then, you will not be able to participate," explained Ringo-sensei.

"I haven't decided on a partner yet," muttered Saya.

"It's going to be hard," added in Yukine.

* * *

The rest of the day past, and Saya and Hina were heading back to their room. When they turned down a corner, Saya noticed Syo and Haruka talking. She immediately grabbed Hina and hid behind the wall, eavesdropping on the two.

"Listen Nanami, I really want to be your partner for the final exam. I know with you, that I can reach my fullest potential," said Syo as he smiled sweetly.

"Why you," murmured Saya as a frightening aura came out from behind her.

"Calm done Saya," whispered Hina, "It's not that big of a deal."

"It is," grumbled Saya, "He probably has a thing for those twins. He couldn't have just asked a guy, or you. At least he'd be safe then."

"Ehehe…" weakly chuckled Hina. The two then went back to listening in on their conversation.

"L-Let me think about it Syo-kun," stammered out Haruka as she then dashed off.

"I wanna kick him just about now…" Saya muttered to herself as she watched Haruka run off.

"I'll leave you to talk to him alone," said Hina as she smiled weakly and backed away.

"KURUSU SYO!" Saya yelled out in a over-the-top angry way then walked over to Syo and grabbed him by the collar. "Care to explain to me what the hell you were trying to freaking do!?"

"I was just asking Nanami to be my partner for the final exam," answered Syo.

"Why though!? You could've asked Hina or another person but you freaking chose Haruka!? What the freaking hell are you trying to do you messed up bastard!?" Saya yelled at Syo with rage filling up her body.

"It doesn't mean anything," retorted Syo, "And why does it matter to you? You already have a partner on a silver platter, while I have to search for one!"

"I don't even have a partner yet you damn idiot!" Saya argued back and Syo noticed that Saya's trembling.

"Saya! Calm down! We need to talk this over!" stated Syo loudly.

Without trying to fight back, Saya just slapped Syo's cheek very hard.

"S-Screw you! You're just a messed up little bastard just trying to look for freaking attention! You bitch!" Saya insulted him.

"What about you! You're the crazy one that is lashing out at me for no freaking reason!" retorted Syo as he yelled right back at Saya.

"K-Kuru-kun…" Saya said and then tears started coming down her face. "You damn idiot!"

Syo, realizing that he had blown up in his girlfriends face, showed a guilty expression as he dropped his loud tone and said, "I-I-I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up!" Saya yelled at Syo then ran off.

"What have I done," mumbled Syo to himself as he stood, frozen, in the hallway.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hina walked down the hallways after leaving Saya to have a conversation with Syo.

"I hope Saya is going to be alright," she said to herself. "She was really pissed off when we heard _that _conversation."

"Though she does have the right to be mad. I mean, she always thought Syo-kun had a thing for those twins," she said, now having a conversation with herself.

"U-Um, Hina-chan?" A guy from her class walked up to Hina with a curious expression on his face.

"Y-Yes," answered Hina a little surprised that someone was there.

"Want to be my partner? I really liked the song you composed for Natsume-san," The guy asked Hina.

"U-Um I don't think you want to b-be my partner, I'm not a very good composer," admitted Hina sheepishly.

"O-Oh, okay." The guy said, looking disappointed then walked off.

"I feel kind of bad, but I don't want anyone to fail because of me," said Hina to herself once again.

"Hina-hime!" Natsuki yelled out and ran towards Hina. "Wanna be partners for the exam?"

"O-oh hi Natsuki," said Hina, trying to avoid the question.

"Hina-hime, are you okay?" Natsuki asked Hina.

"Y-Yeah. Just fine," replied Hina with a meek smile.

"Okay so, wanna be partners?" Natsuki re-asked Hina the same question while smiling.

"I-I'm not sure, I mean I don't even think I want to be a composer. I'm not very good at it and I don't want to ruin your chances," explained Hina sadly.

"But, you composed a really good song for Saya-chan last time." Natsuki reminded Hina.

"B-But that isn't nearly of the standards of the exam, and I haven't improved at all," insisted Hina.

"Are you sure about your decision, Hina-hime?" Natsuki asked Hina, curiously and worrisome.

"U-Um, I-I-I don't know! I feel so terrible! But I don't want to compose! I don't know why!" cried out Hina in frustration.

"Calm down." Natsuki tried calming Hina down.

"No! No! I don't want to!" screeched out Hina in confusement and anger.

"Hina…" Natsuki stared at Hina in a worried way.

"I don't know anymore," mumbled Hina as she fell to her knees and started crying.

Natsuki kneeled down and hugged Hina while saying, "Please calm down Hina. Don't worry about that."

"L-Let go of me!" hollered Hina as she pushed Natsuki away. The second after she did that, she realized what she had said and her eyes widened in horror. "I-I-I'm sorry," she stuttered out as she quickly stood up. Natsuki's face showed that he had been hurt, and Hina couldn't bear to look at it. She backed up slowly, and then dashed away.

* * *

Somewhere else, Kanata stalked Tokiya to make sure he chooses someone that she's comfortable with.

_Please choose someone that suits to my liking… _Kanata thought to herself. She then saw Tokiya approaching Haruka with a determined expression. _Why is he with my sister? Is he gonna ask her something that's not related to the exam? _Kanata asked herself and started listening to the conversation.

"Oh hello Ichinose-san," greeted Haruka as she saw Tokiya coming towards her. "Do you need something?" She asked Tokiya.

"Actually I need to ask you something," informed Tokiya.

"Huh? What is it?" Haruka asked Tokiya as she slowly tilted her head.

"Nanami-san, I really love your songs, and I want to be your partner for the final exam," stated Tokiya calmly and smoothly.

Kanata's eyes widen and she took a huge step back and her face turned pale.

_Love, Love, Love? _the word kept ringing in Kanata's head over and over.

"W-What…? Why…?" She asked herself and saw that tears came into her eyes. "Why…?" Kanata asked again then ran off quietly.

"I-I'll have to think about it," replied Haruka to Tokiya. Tokiya didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he had made a wrong decision.

Kanata ran into an empty classroom and she walked to a corner and then she fell to her knees and poured her eyes out with tears. It felt like a nightmare to her. A nightmare where she can never awake from.

"Why did he have to pick my twin of all people, and use those words too," she whimpered to herself. "No… It's not fair!" Kanata yelled out in pain and then punched the wall hard. "Someone wake me up from this never ending nightmare!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was walking around the open halls, trying to find a vending machine that had her favourite soda.

"Where are you vending machine?" Tomoyo asked herself as she walked through the hallways.

"Tomoyo, you know they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," teased Ren who had suddenly popped behind her.

"I'm not going insane! I'm just wondering where it's at…" Tomoyo objected then said to Ren.

"So anyways, we should be partners for the final exam," stated Ren with a flirty smile.

"I'm not sure…" Tomoyo answered then started thinking about Kanata. "I have to check on Kanata and see if she's feeling better. She caught a cold after the party so, I wanna make sure she's okay…" Tomoyo said then looked at Ren. "I'll think about it."

"Alright then, but don't keep me waiting," said Ren with a flirtatious wink.

"Of course not~ Now, I'm gonna find Kanata and I'll tell you after I check on her condition!" Tomoyo told Ren then ran off.

"alright!" shouted Ren as Tomoyo was almost out of his sight.

Tomoyo looked around the hallways and she didn't see Kanata at all.

"Kanata! Where are you?!" Tomoyo yelled out and no one answered. "I wonder where she's at…?" Tomoyo asked herself then decided to text her instead.

After texting her, Tomoyo walked off to find Ren.

"Now, I wonder where he went off to…" Tomoyo wondered to herself as she looked around.

"Ah! Ren!" she shouted after she spotted him in the distance.

Tomoyo stopped when she saw that he talking to someone. But that someone happened to be Nanami Haruka.

"What's he doing?" she whispered to herself as she sneaked closer to listen in on their conversation. "I wonder… Never mind… Either way, he's a dead man…"

"Hey, I know that me and you should be partners for the final exam," said Ren to Haruka as he brought his face extremely close to hers.

Tomoyo frowned then smiled in her usual way.

"I'm gonna surprise him now~" She said then ran off.

* * *

Shiori was walking in the courtyard some time later. She looked up and saw that the sky turned grey.

"Hmm? Is it gonna rain soon?" She asked herself then ran towards the nearest entrance. It then started pouring, and Shiori sighed.

"Good thing I didn't get wet," she thanked her good luck that she noticed the storm clouds. "For some reason, I feel like these are the tears that came from other people… I hope I'm not right." Shiori pondered to herself then walked back to her room.

"I wonder who I'm going to ask to be my partner?" wondered Shiori out loud.

* * *

As Shiori thought aloud to herself, Ren walked into his room and saw Tomoyo inside, waiting for him.

"I've been waiting for you~" Tomoyo said happily.

"Oh? How nice for me~" replied Ren with a smirk, clearly not knowing the hell he was going to face.

"I'm Minato Tomoyo," Tomoyo reintroduced herself. "But don't worry about remembering it," She added then took her whip out. "I'm gonna burn it into your mind!" Tomoyo yelled out then started whipping him really hard.

"Woah! Ouch! What did I do this time!" screamed out Ren in between lashes.

"Shut up you!~" Tomoyo yelled at him. "I'm gonna whip you until you bleed to death!"

"EEEIIIEEE!" hollered out Ren in pain.

"You whore! You jerk! You deserve to die now!" Tomoyo started saying loudly and angrily. "You're such an idiot who's always looking for girls! You're the meaning for pimp! You manwhore!"

"I didn't do anything!" argued Ren desperately.

"I don't want you to say anything else!" Tomoyo yelled at him then saw some blood on him so she stopped. "There, I feel better now." She said then walked out of the room.

_What…._ thought Ren to himself as he layed on the ground motionlessly.

* * *

The next day, in S Class, there's some tension in the air.

"Hey Shiori!" Tomoyo called out for Shiori. "Wanna eat some cake after class?"

"Sure," agreed Shiori with a small smile.

"Yay! Now, I'm gonna ask the others," Tomoyo said then walked towards the door. "I'll be right back!"

"O-kay?" answered Shiori a little confused.

"Oh and after class, I'll be in my room." Tomoyo told Shiori.

"Alright," responded Shiori in her usual tone as she pulled out a book and started reading.

"Tomoyo," Tokiya prevented Tomoyo from leaving and asked her, "Where's Kanata at?"

"In our room," Tomoyo replied. "She won't leave the room; no matter how matter times I persuaded her, she won't leave."

"I'll go talk to her," said Tokiya swiftly as he left the room, Tomoyo also followed and exited the classroom.

In Kanata's and Tomoyo's room, Kanata is sitting on her bed, not moving at all. All she's doing is just staring at her blanket.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Kanata," Tokiya yelled out on the other side. "Open the door!"

After hearing his voice, Kanata felt tears coming into her eyes after remembering what happened the other day.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled out. "Please, go away!"

"Why!?" shouted Tokiya from the other side of the door.

"P-Please…" Kanata said as the tears came down from her eyes. "Leave me alone! I don't wanna see you ever again!"

Tokiya stood there in shock from her words, and he was frozen. He couldn't believe Kanata had said that to him. "Fine. I'll go," he whispered as he slowly walked away from the door, feeling like a ragdoll.

After hearing Tokiya's footsteps fade away, Kanata just buried her face deep into her pillow and poured her eyes out. _Why did this have to happen….. _

In A Class, Saya laid her head on her desk and looked at the others talking.

"Yukine-chan, who are you going to partner up with?" asked Hina cheerily.

"Not sure. Maybe Tomoyo-chan." Yukine answered Hina's question.

"That's good!" replied Hina. Yukine noticed that all of her friends seemed to be sad or very tense, and she didn't exactly know why.

"Well um, what's wrong with Saya-chan?" Yukine asked Hina and looked at Saya.

"I'm not sure, but I think she had a fight with Syo-kun," replied Hina in a whisper.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Yukine asked Hina again.

"I think so, I left Saya to have a talk with him, and later on in our room she was all mopey," replied Hina. Saya then scoffed and grumbled, "You're one to talk…"

"C'mon, you should make up with Syo-chan." Yukine walked up to Saya and told her while patting her on the back.

"It's not that simple," retorted Saya.

"If you were fighting with him, then you two should make up." Yukine told Saya and smiled.

"Just leave me alone," grumbled Saya as she laid her down on her desk again.

Yukine looked highly confused then she texted Syo, _Hey, what's going on with you and Saya-chan? Yuki here wants to help you make up! _

Syo responded almost immediately, _It's complicated. And besides, I'm not the only one with problems. Apparently everyone else is fighting, but you didn't hear it from me! ^-^_

Yukine was so confused on what he meant and she decided to think about it after class.

When class was over, Yukine looked out the window and to her surprise, she saw green fireflies. _It's just like that one time. Do they want me to follow them? _wondered Yukine.

"Hey Yukine, what to-" Hina was gonna ask Yukine but, she ran out of the room in hurry.

"Cecil-chan!" called out Yukine as the fireflies stopped and started to circle. "Where are you?"

"Right here Ojou-sama," replied Cecil. Yukine looked up and saw Cecil in princely robes, sitting on a tree branch.

"I saw the fireflies. Do you need something?" Yukine mentioned then asked Cecil.

"Have you thought about what I said last time?" questioned Cecil with a princely smile.

"Yeah but, I was a bit confused." Yukine said then smiled. "But, I decided not to think about it."

"I see," said Cecil as he jumped down from the tree gracefully and landing right in front of Yukine.

"I'm happy that I get to see you again!" Yukine happily admitted to Cecil with a smile.

"I'm delighted also," said Cecil as he kissed Yukine's forehead.

Yukine blushed slightly then hugged him affectionately.

"Ojou-sama, what is it that you wish for in the future?" asked Cecil as he broke the hug and stared at her in the eyes.

"Huh?" Yukine looked very confused when Cecil asked her that question.

"I guess you haven't thought that much," stated Cecil thoughtfully. He then continued, "Keep hold of the present, but do not forget about your upcoming future. I hope that fate and your decisions will bring us together soon," whispered Cecil in Yukine's ear. He then leaned in for one more kiss and Yukine felt everything fade again once more.

"I wish that my friends and I debut together while the guys debut as well…" Yukine muttered her wish to herself then ran towards the school.

_Fate has been decided…..._

It was now the end of the week, and everyone who had fought had not spoken to each other since.

Suddenly, throughout the school, the loudspeaker spoke, "Will Miss. Nanami Kanata, Minato Tomoyo, Nishizono Shiori, Natsume Saya, Yamamoto Hina, and Konohana Yukine come down to the grand hall immediately. I repeat, come down to the grand hall immediately."

"Let's go!" Yukine got up and ran towards the door.

"Where are the guys?" asked Saya suspiciously.

"Who cares! We gotta go!" exclaimed Hina as she grabbed onto Saya's sleeve and pulled her towards the grand hall.

"We should go now." Shiori told Tomoyo and Kanata as the others left the room.

"Okay." Tomoyo agreed and Kanata nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we're not in trouble," muttered Kanata to herself as the three headed to the grand hall.

"Whatever the reason, I hope it's good news!" Tomoyo said in her usual voice.

When all six of them arrived, the lights suddenly went out and everything was pitch black.

"God damn it… Someone turn on the light!" Saya yelled out.

Then, a bright light came down a good ten feet away from them, causing all six of them to cover their eyes.

"Can someone turn the light off?" Shiori asked politely and sighed.

"Sorry, but you'll have to bear with it!" shouted a familiar cheery voice of a certain red head they knew.

"Oh boy…" Shiori sighed, knowing that it was Saotome who came down out of nowhere.

"NOOOOWW! These lovely boys have all prepared you a song! Are you ready! I introduce to you all first on the entire planet…..STARISH!" declared Saotome as the light shifted from him onto 6 silhouettes.

"S-STARISH?!" Kanata stuttered and realized who the 6 silhouettes were.

"Oh come on! Why are those dumbass idiots here!? Argh! I swear to God, why can't I spend at least a day without Syo popping up like it's freaking nothing!" Saya yelled out in frustration and anger.

"Now princesses, don't get so worked up," said Ren as his silhouette started to glow orange.

"We're dedicating this song to you," said Masato as his silhouette glowed blue.

"Why bother… You're just gonna get punished in the end~" Tomoyo said in a sadistic way.

"I don't wanna hear it…" Shiori muttered to herself.

"We want to sing for you!" shouted Syo as his silhouette glowed pink.

"We want you to understand how we feel!" cheered Natsuki as his silhouette glowed yellow.

"I should just leave… Or see what we freaking went through! Which was freaking hell!" Saya yelled in anger. "You damn idiots are horrible!"

"Y-Yeah, what Saya said." Hina agreed with Saya's statement.

"Don't doubt us yet!" declared Tokiya.

"Hmph!" grunted Kanata.

"Are you ready!" shouted Otoya as he ignored all of the comments.

"NO!" The six girls objected and Saya walked towards the exit and saw that Syo blocked the exit.

"Hey, let us out you dumb broad!" Saya yelled at Syo, close to kicking him until Syo grabbed Saya's hand. Saya blushed slightly then struggled to break free. "Let go of me!"

"Please just listen to our song," trembled out Syo. Saya reluctantly sighed and nodded. Syo then appeared back on stage like he never had left.

"Just hurry the hell up so I can go back to my room and sulk again." Saya demanded then walked back to the other five girls.

"Let's do this!" shouted Syo as the music began to play.

* * *

_**Welcome to the UtaPri world!- English translations. Sung by STARISH**_

_**AC= **__A class_

_**SC= **__S class, the rest are straightforward._

* * *

**All****：**Come on! It starts from here! Our melody and lyrics overflowing with our dreams

It's coloring the skies, becoming a rainbow!

**AC****：**It seems so strong… **SC****：**So strong…

**All****：**Together with you… We love you. My princess!

**AC****：**LaLaLaLa **SC****：**Let's join hands!

**AC****：**LaLaLaLa **SC****：**Don't let go!

**AC****：**LaLaLaLa **SC****：**Deliver these feelings!

**O****：**Do you know the meaning behind a smile?

**M****：**The world is changing colors in this instant!

**N****：**Our happiness is descending!

**AC****：**These spontaneous feelings are beginning to overflow!

**T****：**At any time **O****：**We want you…

**S****：**We'll be by your side **N****：**Forever…

**R****：**To you, we will **M****：**Sing of love

**All****：**For eternity… Fly to the sky!

**All****：**Come on! It starts from here! Our music, more amazing than a kiss

That's right, let's shout with all our might!

**AC****：**It seems that surely… **SC****：**Surely…

**All****：**Everything is coming true! We need you. My princess!

**SC****：**LaLaLaLa **AC****：**We'll fly to you!

**SC****：**LaLaLaLa **AC****：**Everything we love

**SC****：**LaLaLaLa **AC****：**Draw it with us!

**T****：**Sometimes, the tears will overflow,

**R****：**And there will be unbearably lonely nights.

**S****：**During those times, just remember!

**SC****：**If you like, we'll sing!

**M****：**Emotional support… **R****：**We wish you…

**O****：**Your sun… **T****：**Sunshine

**N****：**I wonder which we can become? **S****：**Your wings…

**All****：**Flap them! Fly to the world!

**All****：**Come on! It starts from here! A story for your sake only

We'll escort you to it all!

**AC****：**It seems that always… **SC****：**Always…

**All****：**I want to hold you close! Please give me your voices!

**All****：**See? A smiling face suits you! You are like our angel!

Sing! Make is resound throughout the world! It seems that more and more… more and more…

**All****：**Come on! It starts from here! Our melody and lyrics overflowing with our dreams

It's coloring the skies, becoming a rainbow!

**AC****：**It seems so strong… **SC****：**So strong…

**All****：**Together with you… We love you. My princess!

**All****：**LaLaLaLa…LaLaLaLa…

* * *

After the song finished, the whole room became all quiet.

Then, Hina and Shiori both started to clap slowly, tears in their eyes.

"Whoa! You two are crying?!" Saya asked Hina and Shiori.

"This is the first time I get to witness Shiori crying." Tomoyo said then smiled.

"You could feel all of their emotions," said Shiori still in awe.

Hina continued, "Everything felt so light and perfect."

"It was amazing…" Kanata added and covered her mouth and started crying.

"It was fine." Tomoyo admitted then grinned happily.

"I-I guess it was alright," admitted Saya with her arms crossed. Though, her blushing cheeks and huge smile were saying something completely different.

"It was nice," said Yukine happily. _Though someone is missing…_ she thought. Then for a second, she swore she saw Cecil out the window, but he disappeared right away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," stated Masato.

"C'mon Saya, stop being a tsundere and just admit it naturally!~" Tomoyo told Saya in a sadistic way.

"W-Whatever," retorted Saya.

"Like now~" Tomoyo added then pushed Saya in Syo's arms. "That's better~"

"Tomoyo, stop that," said Shiori with a sigh.

Not listening to Shiori, Tomoyo walked up towards Syo and whispered in his ear, "Picture Saya in her swimsuit when you're holding her like that~"

Syo's face immediately turned bright red and you could see the steam coming from his face. "Shut up Minato! Go make out with _**your **_boyfriend!" shouted Syo.

"Why? It's fun when I have you think about Saya in a dirty way~" Tomoyo said to Syo and smiled in her usual sadistic way.

"Alright, let's give him a break before he starts to overheat," said Kanata as she dragged her best friend away from the couple.

"Oh! Think about the King's Game! You demanded a kiss on your neck and Saya bit it instead! You're face was red!" Tomoyo added happily as Kanata dragged her away.

"Now Tomoyo, they aren't the only ones who have to make up," mumbled Kanata as she pointed over at Ren.

"I already forgave him! See?~" Tomoyo said then ran towards Ren and marked him on his neck.

"Tomoyo! Not in front of them!" shouted Kanata as she covered Shiori's and Hina's eyes quickly.

"Yukine, where's that tape at?!" Tomoyo asked Yukine and she ran towards her with the tape. "Who wants to see Kanata and Tokiya's heaven?!"

"I don't understand," said Shiori confusedly as Kanata uncovered her eyes and ran towards Tomoyo and Yukine.

"Is the heaven fun?" asked Hina innocently. Natsuki then ran over and covered her mouth.

"Let's not aske that," he whispered in her ear with a sigh.

"Actually, who wants to play the King's Game again?!" Tomoyo ignored Hina's question and asked a question herself.

"SOORRYYYY Miss. Minato! But that will have to wait for another time!" shouted Saotome as he once again appeared out of thin air.

"Why? Now's a good time." Tomoyo asked and told him.

"I have very important news for you all! You are all going to debut!" declared Saotome in his usual crazy way.

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked very confused when he just yelled it out.

"Seriously?!" The other five girls asked Saotome for clarification.

"Of course!" hollered Saotome. Suddenly, a big screen appeared and a voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! We would like to introduce to you all two new debuting bands from Shining Agency! The first, the prince's of song...STARISH!" on the screen flashed the logo and all six of the guy's faces.

"They're debuting as a group!?" exclaimed Yukine in surprise. Then, the voice continued, "And the new Princesses of song, SHINE!" and on the screen popped up Yukine, Kanata, Saya, Shiori, and Hina.

"Come to their debut concert!" announced the voice as all of the concert details flashed onto the screen. After ten seconds, the screen disappeared and all of them stood their in shock.

"We're…." started Kanata in shock.

"Debuting! Together!" squealed Yukine as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"I can't believe this…" sputtered out Saya.

"This is, amazing!" shouted out Shiori with so much enthusiasm that she almost never showed.

"But wait, why am I up there?" asked Hina confusedly.

"Yeah, she is a composer," added in Tokiya.

"OHHHHH MISS. YAMAMOTO! Isn't this what you want! To be an idol and sing! I know you don't want to be a composer!" yelled out Shining.

"H-H-How did you know? H-How?" stammered out Hina as she looked at Shining with wide eyes. Everything was silent, until she looked over at Natsuki and saw him smiling sweetly at her.

"WAH! I really do want to be an idol!" cried Hina as she started sobbing.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. You can sing with us!" chirped Yukine cheerily.

"NOW! I declare that Miss. Minato Tomoyo will be the composer for SHINE and Miss. Nanami Haruka will be the composer for STARISH!" declared Shining as he pointed to Tomoyo and then at Haruka who had been unnoticed until now. Saotome then flew out the window in a flash.

"Isn't this great! Now we can all debut!" cheered Otoya happily.

"Though are you guys okay with Nanami-san being our composer?" asked Masato.

"I guess," scoffed Saya.

"It's fine~Though I'll be watching you Ren~" chirped Tomoyo with a sadistic grin.

"It's alright," agreed Kanata reluctantly.

"I don't see a problem," stated Shiori.

"A-Okay!" exclaimed Yukine with a thumbs up.

"Do your best Haruka-chan!" encouraged Hina giving her approval.

"Let's all work towards the future and sing the best we can!" exclaimed Haruka as tears of joy came to her eyes. Everyone then all gathered around into a big group huddle.

"STARISH! SHINE! STARISH! SHINE!" cheered everyone as they all laughed and cried together.

_I now know what your words meant. Thank you Cecil-chan… _ thought Yukine amidst all of the commotion as she smiled and closed her eyes happily.

"C'mon Yukine! You don't want to be left behind! We are celebrating **our** debut after all!" proclaimed Hina as everyone was heading out of the room.

"O-Okay!" called out Yukine as she ran up to everyone.

"I declare that we play the King's Game when we get back to my room!" Tomoyo yelled out happily.

"I'm in!" Hina agreed happily.

"I guess I will too…" Kanata nodded shyly.

"This time, don't go too crazy…" Shiori added then sighed.

"Yeah, no extreme shit!" Saya also added.

Everyone, excluding Yukine looked at Tomoyo, who was grinning evilly and stepped back from her.

"To my room! We're gonna have an all night King's Game since tomorrow's a no class day!"

"Yay," cheered everyone, but Yukine and Hina, with a weak and slightly sarcastic tone.

"Don't act like that~ You guys know you wanna play the King's Game~" Tomoyo said in her sadistic voice.

_Let's hope fate does bring us together… _was the last thought that left Yukine's mind as she caught up with her friends and started to laugh and talk together with them.

Suddenly, Kanata got a call.

"Hello?" A man on the other side said, "Is this Nanami Kanata?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kanata nodded and asked.

"Listen calmly, your parents are in the hospital." The man said to Kanata.

"I-Is this some kind of joke!?" hollered Kanata into the phone.

"No," The man said. "They were involved in a car accident on their way somewhere." He bluntly told Kanata.

"You're lying!" shouted Kanata into the phone furiously as her hands started to shake.

"Calm down Miss Nanami," The man tried calming her down. "Please hurry to the hospital."

Kanata slammed the phone shut and then sunk down to the floor.

"Kanata!?What's wrong?" asked Haruka as she rushed up to her twin.

"Mom, Dad…...They're in the hospital," said Kanata slowly. Haruka stood there in shock.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone else.


	14. Chapter 12: SHINE's Song

**A/N: **sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very lazy to update even though this chapters been finished. Oh well, here's the chapter

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! We don't own the characters from Uta no Prince sama or any titles from other animes or games! We do own our OCs though~**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: SHINE's Song**

* * *

All of the fourteen students rushed over to the hospital when they heard what happened to the twin's parents. Haruka and Kanata both have really pale faces as they were on their way to the hospital.

Arriving there, the twins slammed their hands on the front desk and they asked, "Which room is our parents in?!"

"O-Oh? Are you Nanami Shu and Momoka's daughters?" The lady at the front desk asked the twins and they nodded. "Room 401."

The others ran towards the elevator but, Saya stopped and looked around the hospital just as the elevator door closed.

_Have I been here before? _Saya asked herself as she looked around. _It feels like I've been here before… _

The others walked in front of room 401 and Kanata opened the door with her worried face and she saw her parents laying on the hospital beds, breathing normally.

"Oh my god… They're safe…" Kanata quietly said in relief, covered her mouth, closed her eyes and started crying.

"Kanata, d-don't cry…" Haruka hugged her sister and told her, even though tears were coming into her eyes.

"Thank god they're okay," she whispered as she felt the tears streaming down her face.

"That's a relief," stated Tokiya as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Hey, where did Saya-chan go?" Yukine asked, realizing that Saya isn't with them. "Did she fell or something?"

"I'll go find her," said Syo rather nervously and he swiftly zoomed back the way they came.

Soon, Kanata stopped crying and moved away from Haruka and she started laughing.

"Kanata? Are you okay?" Haruka asked her sister nervously.

Kanata stood there crying her eyes out as she stared at her parents. She was happy they were okay, but she couldn't help but feel sad and remorseful.

"Shut up…" Kanata said in a low tone.

"K-Kanata! Please calm down!" Tomoyo tried calming Kanata down, even though she's shivering in fear. "W-We know you look pissed but, c-calm down…!"

"Kanata, what's wrong? Please calm down," asked Tokiya as he approached his girlfriend.

"Get the hell away from me…" Kanata demanded and then glared at Tokiya.

"K-Kanata-" Tomoyo carefully put her hand on Kanata's shoulder.

"Shut up you bastard!" Kanata yelled at Tomoyo.

"Yes ma'm!" Tomoyo nodded then backed away from Kanata.

"E-Everyone, thank you for coming with us, but you should all go back to the school. Kanata and I will stay here," instructed Haruka.

As Haruka said, Tomoyo led the others towards the elevator as she said, "When we find Syo and Saya, there's something I wanna tell you guys; and this is very important."

"Alright," replied everyone as they started to look for their friends.

Meanwhile, Saya was in front of a room on the third floor.

_Why did I come here…? _She asked herself as she looked at the door. _Why does this room seem familiar? _

She opened the door to the room and when she looked inside, she suddenly had a flashback.

"_I wonder when I'm gonna get out of here…" A smaller version of Saya wondered as she looked out the window. "It's so boring here," she muttered to herself._

"_Aya! Are you in here?!" Someone from outside asked Saya._

"_Yes!" she called back as her door opened slowly._

"_Aya, are you bored?" A smaller version of Syo asked Saya. _

"_Oh hi Kuru-kun! And a little I guess," responded Saya as a huge smile broke out on her face after seeing her friend. "I'm just sitting here, looking out the window…"_

"_You do have a nice view from your window," commented the little Syo as he climbed onto her bed._

"_I know! You can see everything from here!" Saya added happily._

"_Hey Aya! Let's be friends forever!" exclaimed Syo as he grinned happily at the girl._

"_Yeah! I hope we can meet up sometime in the future!" Saya nodded and smiled at him._

Saya suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and entered the empty room.

_What was I thinking? _Saya asked herself as she held her head._I remember what happened… I can't believe I forgot about that… _

"Saya! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" exclaimed Syo as he ran into the room. His eyes widened when he also suddenly remembered the room.

"Ah! W-When did you get here?!" Saya asked Syo when she turned around and saw him.

"Just now," mumbled Syo. "C'mon, everyones waiting," he explained.

"Okay but," Saya nodded then looked at the room again. "Do you remember this place?"

"Y-Yeah," admitted Syo as he walked up to the window. He then smiled and spoke, "The view is still incredible."

Saya walked towards the window and smiled. "Yeah, it's still amazing!" She said and smiled.

"Not as amazing as you," said Syo with a cheeky grin as he grabbed her hand.

Saya blushed then turned her head away from Syo. "I-I'm not _that_ amazing!"

"There you two are!" called out Yukine as she popped her head in the doorway. "Come on! We're heading back to the school!" Yukine told the two.

"Okay!" replied the two as they walked out of the room holding hands.

As the three walked out of the room, Tomoyo looked very serious.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna tell you now." Tomoyo said.

Everyone became silent as the atmosphere became heavy and silent.

"Do you guys think that Haruka and Kanata lived with each other before they came here?" Tomoyo asked the others in a serious way.

"They are twins. I would assume so," answered Masato as everyone else nodded.

"Well you're wrong!" Tomoyo shook her head. "Kanata lived with her parents while Haruka lived with their grandmother."

Everyones eyes widened in shock.

"I never knew," whispered Otoya in a depressed tone.

"Haruka's health was always very weak and frail so, her parents decided to send her to live with their grandmother while Kanata stayed with her parents." Tomoyo added.

"Kanata must be very attached to her parents then," commented Shiori quietly.

"She was. But, her parents would always take a trip due to their job. This would always mean that Kanata would stay at home." Tomoyo said then sighed.

"Poor Kanata-chan. She must have been lonely all by herself," said Hina in a sad tone.

"She was until she met me." Tomoyo said then smiled.

"You're a very good friend Tomoyo-chan," stated Yukine as she squeezed the purple haired girl.

"Well, I ran away from home because one day, my mother abused me more than she would usually do!" Tomoyo yelled out as Yukine squeezed her.

Ren tapped Yukine's shoulder and Yukine got the message. She let go and then Ren wrapped Tomoyo in a tight embrace.

"Sorry I haven't told you guys. Especially that last part." Tomoyo apologized then started shivering.

"It's okay. We all have things that we haven't told anyone," reassured Natsuki with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked Natsuki then rolled up her sleeves and everyone saw Tomoyo's scrapes and bruises.

Everyone gasped and some looked away.

"T-Tomoyo," whispered Ren as he stared at her arms in shock.

"This is why I met Kanata and how I became a sadist." Tomoyo said then sighed. "Anyways, let's just leave and have that story all behind us!"

Everyone nodded and they walked out of the hospital. No one spoke to each other once they arrived at the school.

"Alright, now that we're back, I'm gonna compose our song. See ya." Tomoyo said then ran off inside the dorms.

"We should probably leave now," Saya said then walked off. "See you guys tomorrow."

"W-Wait Saya!" Hina yelled out then ran after Saya.

"I'm gonna call my aunt and see if she can help us." Shiori said then walked towards the dorms.

"Bye bye!" Yukine waved her friends off then grabbed Syo and Natsuki's hands. "Well since we have time, let's do some things we haven't done in a very long time!" She said then dragged them away.

"Ooh! Are we gonna have Syo-chan face his fear?!" Natsuki asked as Yukine dragged him off.

"N-NO! Anything but that!" Syo screamed loudly as he struggled to break free.

"We're not gonna do that… That's a little too extreme…" Yukine shook her head and said, "Besides, I doubt that Syo-chan can be cured so easily."

Ren and Masato walked off, leaving Tokiya and Otoya behind.

"Should we check on the two later?" Otoya looked at Tokiya and asked.

"Yeah," Tokiya nodded then walked off.

Back at the hospital, Haruka fell asleep while holding her father's hand and Kanata stared at her mother.

"I hope you can wake up soon…" Kanata quietly whispered. "When you get out of here, I'll play those songs you taught me so please, stay alive…" She said then started crying.

The next day, it was Sunday and no one saw either Haruka or Kanata.

"S-Should someone see if they're okay?" Yukine asked the others.

"Why don't we just leave them be?" Saya asked then sighed. "It's obvious that they're depressed but, we shouldn't bother them."

"Saya's right," Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Kanata's been playing the piano ever since she got back yesterday."

"What was she playing?" Shiori asked Tomoyo as she ate cake.

"One of the songs her mother taught her." Tomoyo replied to Shiori's question. "They're very sad and those songs have a deep meaning. The songs mean a lot to Kanata."

"Was her mom a composer?" Tokiya asked Tomoyo and she shook her head.

"Not a professional. She just composes when she has the time." Tomoyo answered then sighed.

"You seem to know the Nanami's really well," Ren said then smirked. "Did Loli Flower tell you all of this?"

Tomoyo nodded then put her head on the table. "Kanata would always tell me this kind of stuff whenever we were at school. She often asked me to stay with her for the night. She was close to Haruka before they were separated."

"I hope they're okay," said Shiori sympathetically.

"They'll make it through it. They're both strong," said Saya.

"Of course they are." Tomoyo said and smiled. "Have faith in them. They'll pull through."

"I hope so." Shiori muttered to herself. _Since they look very depressed..._

"Anyways, I have this." Tomoyo said and pulled out a composed song. "Here's SHINE's debut song."

"You composed it already?!" Syo asked Tomoyo and she nodded happily.

"I was very determined to get it done and I finished it right when Kanata walked through the door." Tomoyo happily said, stood up, walked towards Syo and hugged him behind. "Are you jealous, Syo-chan?~" She asked as she slowly moved her hands up. Tomoyo was now feeling Syo's body while smiling in her usual sadistic way. "It sounds like you are~"

"Cut it out Minato!" shouted Syo as he became flustered.

"Why not?~ It's fun~ Remember, I said I'm in paradise~ So I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make me happy~" Tomoyo whispered in Syo's ear and moved one hand and placed it on his cheek. "Even if it means seducing you in front of Saya~"

"Alright Tomoyo, that's enough," said Ren in a slightly annoyed tone as he pulled her into his chest.

"Aw. And here I was having so much fun~" Tomoyo pouted then sighed. "Whatever. I'll do it again tomorrow when we practice~ So be prepared~" Tomoyo told Syo then started laughing.

"No! Don't do anything to him!" Saya hissed at Tomoyo and grabbed Syo's hand. "Don't even try seducing him!"

"Aww~" fake pouted Tomoyo.

"That's it," Saya stood up and dragged Syo. "I'm taking you away from that sadist!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Syo as he went away with Saya.

"If you go to your room, make sure Hina's not there!" Tomoyo reminded them then smirked. "If you go in the small and adorable's room, don't have Natsuki come in!"

"What are you implying!?" shouted Saya.

"Nothing~" Tomoyo said happily then saw Yukine stand up.

"Syo-chan! Can you do me a favor?" Yukine asked and smiled.

Syo looked around and saw that Natsuki's not around and this causes Syo to be extremely worried. He asked her, "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing," Yukine answered then snapped her fingers. "Now Natsu-chan!"

Natsuki came down from the ceiling and slipped a dress on Syo.

"Syo-kun looks really cute!" squealed Hina as she came out of nowhere with a camera and started to take pictures.

"W-Whoa! H-He looks r-really adorable...!" Saya said as her face completely red. "I-I can't t-turn my eyes away..."

"Doesn't he?" agreed Yukine with a cheeky grin.

"H-He looks almost l-like his younger self..." Saya added and started overheating and steam came out. "Holy crap! Kuru-kun!" Saya smiled happily then hugged Syo and nuzzled him happily.

"S-Saya!" exclaimed Syo with a blush.

"Oh yeah," Hina said, remembering something. "I forgot Saya likes really cute things." She pointed out. "Isn't she adorable when she's like that?"

"Hina! D-Don't say stupid things!" shouted Saya as she let go of Syo and tried to play it off cool.

"Saya's tsundere side is showing!" Tomoyo slammed the table and pointed at Saya. "Don't try and hide the fact that you like it!" Tomoyo yelled at her.

"W-Whatever. C'mon Kuru-kun let's go to my dorm for now. And Hina, stay out," instructed Saya as she grabbed Syo's wrist and started practically dragging him away.

"You're not going anywhere just yet," Yukine stopped them and smiled. "Natsu-chan!" Yukine yelled and snapped her fingers.

Natsuki ran towards Saya and slipped on the guys uniform with her hair up in a ponytail with one of Syo's hats on her head.

"There. Now you're a guy." Yukine said and grinned happily.

"Saya looks so cool as a guy!" proclaimed Hina as she once again started to take pictures of the two.

"So, you just made me a freaking guy?!" Saya asked Yukine while being slightly pissed.

Suddenly, Syo ripped off the dress and started to freak out, "You Idiots! Why are you doing this! Let's get out of here!"

"Being a guy might not be so bad actually." Saya said and smiled. "Being a girl is really hard; at least in my opinion."

Syo looks over at Saya and blushes, "You're just dressed as a guy."

"I know and its kinda fun!" Saya admitted. "I-I don't enjoy it or anything! I just said its fun so, don't bitch at me about it!" Saya realized what she said corrected herself.

"Yes, dear girlfriend of mine," said Syo sarcastically with an eyeroll and he grinned at her.

"Like Saya said, I think you two should go have some fun~ Remember to make sure Hina doesn't get in~" mused Tomoyo because she thought things weren't being as fun as she wanted them to be.

"Piss off!" Saya yelled at Tomoyo as her eyes turned dark; darker than usual in fact. She fell in Syo's arms and fell asleep.

Syo sighed and picked her up, "I'll take her back to her room now."

"Syo-chan," Yukine walked up to Syo and tilted her head. "Do you hate the fact that Saya-chan has narcolepsy?"

"Not really. Afterall, it is apart of her. So, I love it," said Syo with a thoughtful expression. Yukine and Hina "awed" at his cute words.

"By the way, how did she narcolepsy anyways?" Tomoyo asked, suddenly interested on learning her past and how Saya got the condition. "Was it like that when she was born or what? C'mon, tell me tell me!"

"You'll have to ask her when she wakes up," responded Syo.

"That's extremely boring... Shouldn't you know?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and asked.

"Not my story to tell," answered Syo bluntly as he started to walk away. "She needs to rest," explained Syo as he turned back to them for a second.

"Aw! That's really lame!" Tomoyo pouted.

"Oh well!" called out Syo from the distance.

As Syo walked towards Saya's room, he stopped every so often to stare at her sleeping face and blush deeply.

He got to her dorm and put her down on her bed. "Goodnight Aya," he whispered as he gently pecked her forehead. He then sat down on a chair beside her bed, and felt himself slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

_Make everyday, an amazing day when I'm around you! _Saya thought happily in her sleep.

_**Meanwhile with the pranksters….**_

"That was funny!" exclaimed Yukine as she looked at the pictures of their two friends crossdressing.

"I can't believe you planned this entire thing." Hina said, still a bit shocked.

"Yukine-chan is great at this kind of stuff!" explained Natsuki cheerily.

"Not really." Yukine said. "I was on the discipline committee back in middle school so, I guess I can come up with a plan like that."

"Well, those two are such a cute couple," commented Hina happily.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who's not dating..." Yukine pouted then sighed. "Lucky jerks"…

"Don't be so hard on yourself Yukine-chan!" chirped Natsuki.

"I was gonna say how much I love Syo-chan but whatever." Yukine said. "He's with Saya-chan."

All three of them looked at Yukine with wide eyes.

"You've liked Kurusu this whole time?" asked Tomoyo with a surprised expression.

"When I met him when we were little." Yukine corrected Tomoyo. "But that's old history after I found out there was no love here."

Tomoyo nodded when she heard Yukine's answer and said, "That makes sense."

"Anyways, he's like my brother and that's all I want." Yukine said then walked off. "Let's go get Saya and let's start working on the lyrics!"

"What about Kanata?" Tomoyo stopped Yukine and asked. "Don't you need Kanata as well?"

"Well yeah," said Yukine after she thought about it for a second and then continued, "but I'm not sure she'll come."

"Okay then…" Tomoyo said then watched Yukine, Shiori and Hina walk off. "I'm gonna talk to you when you get back Kanata…" Tomoyo whispered to herself then sighed.

Back in Saya's room, Saya slowly woke up and looked around.

_Where am I…? _She asked herself as she yawned. She then looked to her side and noticed that Syo was sleeping soundly in a chair next to her. _Looks like he stayed by my side. _Saya thought then smiled and then kissed his forehead. _I'm gonna stay here until he wakes up. _

Syo grumbled softly as he felt Saya's lips touch his forehead, and he slowly woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Saya teased him and smiled. "I'm glad you woke up."

Syo opened his eyes and looked at Saya who was smiling down at him and a blush covered his face. "M-Morning," he stammered out in a flustered manner.

"Should we do something…?" Saya yawned and asked Syo. "We _are_ in my room after all."

Syo blushed even more when Saya said that. "I-If you want," replied Syo who was extremely giddy and flustered.

Saya realized what she said and then her face turned red quickly and then she shook her head and said, "N-No! T-That's not what I meant! Don't take it the wrong way dammit!"

"Oh really?" said Syo as a smirk suddenly rolled onto his face. He quickly leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"K-Kuru-kun?!" Saya's eyes widen when their lips touched each other.

"What? You don't like it?" asked Syo with a small pout.

"You freaking surprised me!" Saya yelled at him as steam came out.

Syo sighs and mumbles, "sorry."

"...Forget what I said…" Saya sighed then smiled at Syo. "But, that's the only time you get to do that." She told him and then winked at Syo.

"Aw, no more?" teased Syo playfully.

"Do your worst…" Saya sighed then laid down. "J-Just start before I leave and find Hina!"

Syo blushed a bit and then climbed onto the bed and kissed Saya gently on the lips.

"Saya! Let's-" Yukine slammed the door open and started laughing when she saw that. "Syo-chan, you're becoming Ren-chan!" She teased him as she turned Shiori and Hina's bodies around. "It's too funny!"

"Eh? What are they doing?" asked Hina curiously as she faced the opposite way with Shiori.

"I'm curious too…" Shiori nodded in agreement. "Would you mind telling us Yukine?" She asked Yukine nicely.

"You don't need to know!" Yukine told them as she continued laughing.

"Hina!? Didn't i tell you guys to stay out!?" shouted Saya as she sat on the bed with a huge blush.

"Alright, now that you two stopped," Yukine said as she turned Hina and Shiori's bodies back around. "Let's start working on the lyrics!"

"Saya, what were you two doing?" Shiori asked Saya as she tilted her head. "I think you were having fun or something…"

"Y-Yeah! Something like that!" explained Syo as he was flustered. "And you guys don't have to face the wall anymore," he said as he sighed at the two who Yukine had turned around.

"No can do! We're gonna take Saya now~ And," Yukine said as she grabbed Saya's arm. "You're becoming Ren-chan, Syo-chan!" Yukine said then dragged Saya out of the room.

"Am not!" retorted Syo with a bright red blush as the girls went down the hallway.

"Oh really?" Yukine poked her head back in. "Then why are you blushing?" She asked as she pointed at Syo's face.

"No reason, don't you have work to do?" answered Syo as the girls all patiently waited for Yukine.

"See ya again Syo-chan!" Yukine said then left.

As the four girls walked down the halls, Shiori kept looking at Saya.

Saya notices Shiori's intense stare, and turns to her and says, "D-Do you need anything?"

"What should we write?" Shiori asked Saya. "The lyrics should be good."

"I don't know." Saya told Shiori then sighed. "We can think about it when we get to your room."

"What were doing?" Hina bluntly asked Saya with curiosity in her eyes.

"N-Nothing!" Saya said then turned her head away from Hina. "You guys shouldn't know!"

"We're here!" Yukine yelled out then opened the door. "Let's get to work!" Yukine said as she walked inside.

"Don't we need the song from Tomoyo?" asked Shiori in a calm way.

"She gave it to me." Hina said as she pulled out the song. "The song should be cute."

Yukine peers over the sheet and quickly looks over it. "Yeah, it is really upbeat and cheerful," agreed Yukine.

"Maybe a little less upbeat and cheerful…" Shiori objected then said.

"Nope! Definitely upbeat!" responded Yukine.

"Fine but, we should talk in it." Shiori added then smiled a little. "You know, just for fun."

"That'd be neat!" immediately cheered Hina with a smile.

Shiori nodded then her smile faded away when she thought of Tomoyo doing something.

"Now… I feel like my cousin might do something for costumes…" Shiori said then sighed.

"Crap! I hope she doesn't come up with anything to crazy," exclaimed Saya as she thought of Tomoyo designing the costumes.

"Knowing her, I think she might go overboard…" Shiori shook her head in disappointment. "Or she might actually not go overboard."

"I can't wait to get on stage!" exclaimed Hina happily.

"Well, I'm quite excited as well!" Shiori squealed happily and smiled.

"When Kanata-chan joins us, we'll really be SHINE!" cheered Yukine.

"We'll crush STARISH!" Saya yelled out as she turned her hand into a fist.

"Yeah!" cheered everyone as they all raised their hands into the air.

_I just hope Kanata-chan will sing with us in our debut concert… _thought Yukine as everyone laughed happily.

The door swung open and Kanata walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hello." Kanata greeted the four and closed the door.

"Kanata-chan!" squealed Hina as she glomped onto Kanata.

"Ah! L-Let go Hina!" Kanata pleaded as she started losing her breath.

"S-Sorry," apologized Hina sheepishly as she let go of Kanata and grinned a little.

"Anyways, what were guys doing before I showed up?" Kanata asked the others.

"Discussing our debut song," stated Shiori happily. She hadn't shown this much emotion in such a long time.

"Shiori? Is that really you?" Kanata asked Shiori in confusion.

"Of course! I'm just really happy that I get to debut with everyone," explained Shiori with a warm smile.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm happy as well! I mean, singing with you guys will be amazing!" Kanata stated happily. "Although, I wonder what Tomoyo might do…"

"She's our composer! She is still part of our group!" exclaimed Yukine. Suddenly, Tomoyo burst through the door.

"That's right~" said Tomoyo as she came and sat with the group.

"Haruka composed her song while we were in the hospital," Kanata said then her face turned pale. "I played it on the piano before I came here and it was too amazing!" She said, "We have to make our lyrics really good!"

"Don't sweat it! We'll write lyrics that'll crush 'em!" exclaimed Saya enthusiastically.

"Alright! Let's begin!" Yukine yelled out happily then threw her fists in the air. "Yay!"

"Yay!" cheered everyone.


	15. Chapter 13: Something Unbelievable?

**Disclaimer: **We don't own any of the characters from Uta no Prince sama, nor any titles of games or animes! We just own our OCs!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Something Unbelievable?**

* * *

After Kanata met up with her friends, Haruka walked towards an empty music room to meet up with the guys.

Once she opened the door to the music room, the boys were already gathered and they were being as rowdy as always.

"Let's kick those girl's butts!" declared Syo determinately.

"Now now chibi-san, we don't kick the ladie's butts," said Ren with a smirk.

"I'M NOT A CHIBI AND I'M NOT SHORT!" shouted out Syo in anger.

"Syo-chan! Calm down!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"You guys, we gotta practice," pouted Otoya as he helped Natsuki hold back the fuming Syo.

Tokiya and Masato watched their group bickering and sighed.

"U-Um, what's going on...?" Haruka spoke up and saw the guys yelling at each other.

"Oh! Haruka! Nothing is going on! Nothing at all!" sheepishly answered Otoya as he let go of Syo and everyone started to calm down.

"W-Well, while I was at the hospital, I started working on the song." Haruka smiled and pulled out a composed song. "Kanata says its really good."

The boys all look at it and they start to get excited again.

"I hope its okay." Haruka said as she walked to the piano.

"It's great!" cheered Otoya happily and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys." Haruka thanked them and bowed.

"Let's get to work on the lyrics now," instructed Tokiya.

"Sorry for coming in so suddenly." Tomoyo said as she walked into the room while smiling. "I was wondering if I can ask you guys a question before we start practicing our song."

Everyone in the room went silent and some of the guys were very worried what Tomoyo will do since she's like the "sadist queen" now.

"What is it?" Ren asked Tomoyo and she just laughed.

"Come inside!" Tomoyo looked towards the door and yelled out.

Yukine, Shiori, and Hina walked inside and they had cat ears on their heads wearing short and frilly dresses.

"Do we look cute?" Yukine happily asked as she tilted her head.

"I think there's a better way to describe this as "cute" Yukine," Shiori said as she sighed. "Do we look quite amazing?" Shiori asked as she gave a small yet cute smile with a faint blush on her cheeks. "That is what you should've asked."

"Cute huh?" Hina asked playfully, completely ignoring what Shiori said before.

Natsuki and Masato stared at Hina and Shiori with a blush coming onto their cheeks.

"Um, where's Kanata and Saya at?" Tomoyo asked the three and they looked at each other in confusion.

"C'mon Saya," Kanata said from outside. "We have to go inside. They're looking for us."

"More like Tomoyo!" Saya corrected her from outside. "There's no way I'm going in there with _this_ on though! It's freaking embarrassing!"

"You look cute though." Kanata tried calming Saya down by complimenting her.

"F-Fine! But don't let me say I told you so!" Saya finally agreed to go inside while she was yelling at Kanata.

Kanata came inside with a pair of Speaker-embedded headphones on her head. On the left side of her stomach she has treble-clef tattoo with pink heart attached to it. Her outfit is a handmade stage costume with a black base and pink accents. Around her neck is choker with pink heart pendant attached, and the black and pink belt around her waist has a pink checkered box on the back, lined with black.

"Sorry about Tomoyo. She made us cosplay as some characters from a video game." Kanata apologizes and bows.

"Hmph, she could've just told us what we're doing!" Saya sighed and said in frustration.

Unlike Kanata, Saya has a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sport a Cave Co. "C" logo.

"Like I said before, you look cute Saya." Kanata complimented again to make Saya a little calmer.

To make sure nothing happened, Saya looked over at the guys and she saw that Masato and Natsuki were staring at Shiori and Hina, Ren was talking to Tomoyo, Otoya and Haruka tried getting the others to leave while Tokiya stared at Kanata and Syo stared at Saya while blushing.

"D-Don't stare Kuru-kun!" Saya begged Syo as she blushed fiercely.

"Alright! I had my fun for the day so," Tomoyo said then pushed the girls out of the room. "We're gonna leave."

"Bye Nya!" exclaimed Hina as she let doing a quick cat pose and winked.

"Before we leave," Yukine said then stared at Syo while smirking.

"D-Don't say it!" Saya begged Yukine not to tell.

"Syo-chan turned into Ren-chan!" Yukine yelled out then happily skipped out of the room.

"Oh? Chibi-san is finally learning," taunted Ren as he patted Syo's shoulder.

"I-I'm leaving now…" Saya said as she walked out of the door while blushing deeply.

"What happened while Haruka and I were gone?" Kanata asked Syo as Saya walked out of the room.

"N-Nothing!" stammered out Syo as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, trying to hide his blush.

"Forget what I said," Tomoyo said then happily stared at Syo. "What happened Syo?~" She asked happily but in a sadistic way. "Please tell me~"

"Sorry Minato-san, but we must get back to practice," explained Tokiya as he covered for Syo. Syo looked up at him with twinkling eyes.

Tomoyo groaned then walked out of the room with Shiori and Hina, leaving Kanata behind.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun!" Kanata said then kissed Tokiya's cheek before she walked out of the room. _I-I don't think I wanna tell them that we're gonna kick their butts… _Kanata thought to herself.

"We're gonna kick your butts!" declared Yukine as she stuck her tongue out at them as Kanata immediately did a face palm.

"U-Uh, don't listen to what Yukine says." Kanata said as she stuck her head back in while covering Yukine's mouth.

"Don't worry! It's on!" proclaimed Otoya with a grin.

Kanata dragged Yukine off and back in the music room, Haruka was somewhat frozen, making the guys somewhat worried.

"Well, we'll be off then," stated Shiori as she grabbed Tomoyo and Hina and started to drag them out of the room.

As the three girls left, Otoya looked at Haruka and looked very confused on why she hasn't moved in 20 minutes.

"Haruka, are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"We should have fun as well!" Haruka finally spoke up in excitement. "But, why did Tomoyo make my sister and Saya cosplay?" She asked after remembering what happened a couple of seconds ago.

"Who knows? It's Tomoyo after all, but the lady is right, we should have our own fun," suggested Ren with a devious smirk.

"What's with that smirk?" Syo asked Ren, thinking on what's gonna happen.

"Nothing, nothing at all," assured Ren, though it didn't sound very convincing.

"I'm not convinced." Syo said as he sighed. "You and Minato basically share the same brain. You got something planned don't you?"

"Not really," replied Ren as he began to whistle and stick his hands in his pocket.

"You do!" Syo yelled at Ren angrily. "Just tell us what you want us to do!"

"Well," gathers the group and whispers the plan in there ear, causing them all to blush.

"Why are we gonna do that? That's a little extreme." Tokiya asked Ren and told him as he covered his blushing face.

"Don't you want to make them blush?" asked Ren in a low tone. "Lady, can you please go to the girl's music room for a moment? But don't tell them anything," said Ren to Haruka as he shooed her out of the room.

In the other music room, Tomoyo was playing the piano while the other five were finishing up the lyrics.

"Should we come up with a title?" Shiori asked the four. "We don't have a title for the song yet."

"I guess we should," responded Kanata as she immediately started to think and the others also.

"Well, how about-" Yukine was gonna say until Haruka walked in. "Haruka-chan! Welcome!" Yukine greeted Haruka happily.

"H-Hi," greeted Haruka, a little shocked from the loud greeting.

"Calm down Yukine." Shiori said to Yukine as she wrote the title of the song. "Here's the title."

"Oh! Cool!" exclaimed Hina as she looked at the title.

"Good title." Saya nodded in agreement. "Anyways, why are you here Haruka? Shouldn't you be with the guys?"

"U-um well it's a long story… But, um, I'm not supposed to tell…" explained Haruka as she smiled meekly.

"Okay?" Saya said in confusion then stood up. "Should we start a dance routine?"

"Yeah!" cheered Yukine and Hina in unison as they pumped their fists in the air.

"But," Tomoyo slammed her fingers onto the piano keys. "We're gonna do something."

Before anyone could respond, the door to the music room burst open and the members of STARISH stood there, shirtless.

"U-Um, what are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo asked the six guys but kept staring at Ren while blushing.

"Just returning the little favour you did before," explained Ren with a smirk as all the guys came closer to the girls.

"Whoa, g-give us some space…" Shiori backed up as she started blushing.

"W-W-W-W-Woah," stuttered out Kanata as her face turned as red as an apple.

"..." Saya groaned a little as she looked away but kept eyeing on Syo. "U-Um, g-guys, l-leave now!" Saya yelled at them as she started blushing deeply."P-Please leave!"

"Not gonna happen! This is what you get for showing up in cosplay!" retorted Syo with his tongue stuck out.

"That's because Tomoyo forced us to!" Saya yelled at him as she turned away from him but started walking towards him. "S-So, don't blame us!"

"R-Ren forced us to too!" blamed Otoya as he pointed an accusing finger at Ren who was smirking.

"I should've figured…" Shiori sighed as she ran behind Tomoyo.

"Heehee, this is funny," giggled Hina who looked completely unfazed by the shirtless guys in front of her.

"How are you not blushing?!" Saya asked Hina then she saw Tomoyo walking towards her. "W-What are you doing?"

"This~" Tomoyo said happily then pushed Saya in Syo's arms. "Better!~"

"Yay! Hugs!" cheered Hina as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki cheerily and he blushed.

"I-I wasn't trying to hug him…" Saya sighed then nuzzled her head into Syo's chest happily. "W-Whatever… I-I'm okay with this. Just this once!"

"Alright then~ Hugs for everyone!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she pushed the other girls into their boyfriend's arms.

"T-Tomoyo?!" Kanata stuttered weakly as she kept her eyes away from Tokiya."Y-You suck…"

"You know you like it~" teased Tomoyo. Then, Ren hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "No hugs for me?"

"Of course!~" Tomoyo said as she hugged Ren. "There~"

Everyone, with the exception of Ren, Tomoyo, and Hina, were blushing like crazy as they hugged their boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Alright, I'm gonna do something with the girls," Tomoyo said as she started pushing the girls. "We'll be right back~"

"No! Not again god damnit!" cursed Saya as she was dragged away by Kanata.

"W-Well, we shouldn't disobey Tomoyo." Kanata said as she was dragging Saya. "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered to Saya.

"Yay! Let's have more fun!" cheered Hina as she skipped along happily following Tomoyo.

"I'm ten times as worried as I was before…" Shiori sighed as she was following her cousin and her friends.

"Wait here!" demanded Tomoyo as she slammed the door on the guys.

"I wonder what she's gonna do with them." Haruka wondered as Tomoyo slammed the door.

"If it is Minato were talking about, it will be something extreme," sighed Syo.

"Maybe she's gonna have them cosplay again." Ren predicted as he started smirking.

"I both dread and am a little excited for this," admitted Masato with a small blush.

"So now we're all excited about this?" Tokiya asked but didn't realize that he's blushing as well.

"K-Kind of," sputtered out Natsuki with a small smile.

"Who cares if the others are excited." Syo said as he rolled his eyes.

"You know you are Chibi-san, you can't wait to see your girlfriend like that again," taunted Ren.

"N-No I'm not!" Syo objected as he started blushing.

"Of course you aren't~" said Ren in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop acting like Minato!" Syo yelled at Ren.

"Alright, let's calm down," said Otoya sheepishly as he went in between the two to try and break the fight.

"Okay! We're coming in!" Tomoyo yelled from outside. First came in Tomoyo.

"Isn't this amazing?!" She asked happily to the guys.

Tomoyo is wearing a white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue strips going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie has a purple letter "N". She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue. In her hair were two white D-pad clips.

"I had the others cosplay as well." Tomoyo said as she looked at the door. "In we go!~"

Yukine came inside with a black suit-like outfit with her hair up in a ponytail and she smiled.

"I look like I'm on my way to work!" She commented happily.

Shiori came afterwards while sighing. She's wearing a short black peacoat, a white scarf, and white pants, along with black high-heeled boots.

"I do not want to do this…" Shiori complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I-I'm with Shiori on this…" Kanata said as she walked inside.

Kanata's wearing a sailor-like, white-and-blue schoolgirl uniform with a pink bow on the front, a plaid blue skirt and black socks that end at her thighs with brown, buckled shoes.

"C-Can we stop wearing this now?" Kanata asked Tomoyo and she shook her head.

"Hina! Come in please!" Tomoyo yelled Hina's name and she came inside.

"Yay!" Hina cheered as she did a cute pose with her one arm in the air and one leg lifted. She was wearing a pink cheerleaders outfit that had a light pink crop top with red ruffles on the end with a light pink pleated skirt that had red trimming on the end. She was wearing white running shoes with light pink legwarmers and had a visor on her head. Her hair was up in a high side pony with a big heart clip and she had a long red ribbon tied to her neck. She also had pink pompoms that she was shaking around cheerily.

"Saya-chan! Come inside!" Yukine yelled out for Saya.

"I-I refuse! I-I don't wanna come out looking like this!" Saya objected.

"Come on! You look super good!" coaxed Hina.

"No! It's really embarrassing going out like this!" Saya kept objecting.

"Saya! Out here NOW!" demanded Tomoyo in a stern and scary voice.

"NO! You can't force me to come out!" Saya objected again. "I'm never going out there when Syo's there!" Saya stated her reason as she ran off.

"Saya wait!" called out Syo, "I want to see you!" as soon as he said that, his whole face became red as he began to steam and he covered his mouth.

"Yeah right!" Saya yelled back at him. "The thing I'm wearing is embarrassing!"

"I-It might be, but um, you see, um, you should just show me because, um everyone else did, so um yeah," sputtered out Syo as he was still extremely flustered.

Saya stopped running and she started walking towards Syo while covering her chest. Saya's wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure. She also wears a special red choker necklace with a lock.

"See~ It wasn't so bad now was it?" chimed Tomoyo as all the girls stood together, most of them blushing.

"S-Shut up! It's embarrassing because…" Saya was gonna finish her sentence then shook her head while blushing. "Because you see my breasts!"

"Eh? What's so bad about that? You can't really see them," asked Hina with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Not physically but, you can see it!" Saya yelled at Hina. "Shiori's somewhat flat so you can barely see hers! But you can see ours! Especially mine!" She stated as she pointed at Shiori then to her friends.

"It's not that bad, just think of all the brownie points you must be getting with your man right now~" chirped Tomoyo as she smiled sadistically.

"How can you say that to my face?!" Saya asked Tomoyo and she pointed behind her and saw that Syo passed out due to blood loss. "Oh crap! Kuru-kun!"

"What was she talking about?" Shiori asked her friends in confusion.

"Not really sure," replied Hina with a look of confusion on her face.

"K-Kuru-kun! D-Don't die on me now!" Saya kept shaking Syo's body as she kept saying things to him. She started slapping him multiple times while she was saying, "I'm getting a pulse! Live!"

The girls then looked around and noticed that all of the guys were either passed out from a nosebleed, or were trying to stop a nosebleed.

"I kinda forgot that the guys are here as well…" Kanata laughed a little then tried snapping Tokiya back to reality.

"Natsuki? What's wrong? Did you hit your nose?" asked Hina as she came up to him and stood really close and this caused his nosebleed to get worse and he passed out. "Uh oh….WAH! What did I do!" cried Hina as she panicked.

"I liked how Saya started talking about _that_ which causes the guys to pass out." Tomoyo laughed like she's having fun. "Why don't I tell you what size the six of us are? They're pretty amazing~ Especially Saya's~"

"W-Will that make Natsuki wake up?" asked Hina with big, watery eyes as she looked up at Tomoyo.

"Sure, it'll _definitely _wake him up~" Tomoyo chuckled happily as she pulled out a chart. "We'll start with Shiori. She's a B cup and her measurements are-"

"Can I tell them?" Shiori asked Tomoyo with a sigh. "Honestly, it's no big surprise."

"Sure~" Tomoyo nodded and Shiori walked over to Tomoyo.

"My measurements are 77 / 54 / 80." Shiori said her measurements and then shrugged. "Like I said, no big surprise."

"There goes Masato~" chimed Tomoyo as Masato passed out.

"Kanata's are… 82 / 55 / 84. So I'm guessing she's a C cup?" Shiori said Kanata's measurements and tilted her head. "Am I right?" She looked at Tomoyo and asked. Tomoyo nodded then looked at Kanata.

"T-Tomoyo!" screeched Kanata as Tokiya just woke up, but then again passed out.

"Yukine's are… 83 / 55 / 82. She's also a C cup." Shiori said Yukine's measurements and Yukine nodded as she read them off but, felt like someone was watching and passed out as well.

"Cecil-chan?" muttered Yukine to herself as an image of him popped into her head.

"Tomoyo's are 85 / 58 / 84… Are you a D or E cup?" Shiori said Tomoyo's measurements and asked her cousin.

"I think D…" Tomoyo answered her cousin's question then shrugged. "Something like that."

Ren suddenly passed out and Kanata looked surprised and spoke, "I really thought he was going to last…. I guess he didn't..."

"Hina's are… 85/56/85. So, they're about the same as Tomoyo's. She's a D cup." Shiori said Hina's measurements in confusion.

Natsuki suddenly woke up and yelled, "Seriously!?" Then he covered his mouth blushing while Hina just smiled at him.

"Yeah," Shiori nodded then looked back at the chart. "Lastly, Saya's are…" Shiori said then her eyes widen. "H-Huh!? I-Is that even possible?! Wait, did they measure hers wrong?!"

"No they didn't!" screeched Saya as a bright blush went across her face, dreading what Shiori was about to announce to everyone.

"W-Well, Saya's measurements are 90 / 60 / 89. So wait, is she an F cup?!" Shiori said Saya's measurements then asked loudly.

Syo also awoke and his eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, she's an F cup." Tomoyo looked over and nodded. "I told you Saya's are amazing…!" Tomoyo said then started laughing really hard.

"Holy mother of god-!" shouted Syo before he got whacked upside the head by an extremely embarrassed Saya.

"Again, I think they measured hers wrong. It seems very unreal." Shiori said her statement again as she handed the chart back to Tomoyo.

"They didn't I swear!" hollered Saya.

"No wonder why you were embarrassed when you said that~" Tomoyo smirked then pushed Saya back into Syo's arms.

The other guys also started to wake up and they were either blushing like crazy, acting very uncomfortable, or both.

"Hehe~ This is _really_ the best day ever~" Tomoyo said as she laughed evilly.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," grumbled Natsuki and Tokiya nodded in agreement.

"Now you have something to dream about~" Tomoyo patted their backs then pushed them into Kanata and Hina's arms. "Isn't this amazing?~"

"More hugs? Yay!" squealed Hina as she hugged Natsuki tight, causing him to blush even more.

"I can't even look at him in the eyes anymore…" Kanata mumbled to herself.

"Oh don't worry~ you'll get plenty of time to get all cozy with him~" reassured Tomoyo in her usual sadistic way.

"Well, incase you all didn't know, it is 11:30 at night," informed Shiori in her usual monotone voice.

"All of you spend the night in your boyfriends room!" Tomoyo yelled out then looked at the chart again. "Oh wait, we're forgetting someone's measurements."

"Who's?" asked Kanata confusedly.

"A very certain person who's been here for how long now and, she's only girl who hasn't spoken in some time," Tomoyo said then pointed at Haruka. "The older Nanami twin, Nanami Haruka!"

"Huh? Me?" Haruka asked Tomoyo and pointed at herself.

"Shiori! Do the honors for me!" Tomoyo yelled out and handed Shiori the chart again.

"Fine… Haruka's measurements are 83 / 54 / 83. So, she's a C cup." Shiori sighed then said Haruka's measurements.

Haruka's face was beet red and Tomoyo grinned and spoke again, "So now that that is over with, let's decide who get's to sleep where!"

Tomoyo started laughing evilly again and then pointed at Tokiya and Kanata, "You guys sleep in Tokiya's room!" Then she pointed at Shiori and Masato, "You guys sleep in Masato's room!" Then she pointed at Otoya and Haruka, "You guys sleep in Haruka's room!" Then she pointed at Hina and Natsuki, "You guys sleep in Hina's room!" Then she pointed at Syo and Saya, "You guys sleep in Syo's room!" Then she pointed at herself, "I sleep in my room with Ren!"

"Poor me, sleeping all alone," pouts Yukine. "It is a good thing Tomochika-chan went to visit her family though!"

"Alright! Everyone, dismiss!" Tomoyo said as she dragged Ren out of the room.

"Let's go Haruka!" exclaimed Otoya happily as he grabbed her hand and they walked out.

"How the hell did he stay normal when Tomoyo forced Shiori to say Haruka's measurements?!" Saya asked curiously as she sighed.

"Otoya is very good at covering up," commented Shiori as she walked out with Masato.

"I think he's not human…" Saya said with her big eyes. "Other than that, I'm gonna take this off." Saya said as she untied her black tie.

"Save it for the bedroom~" teased Tomoyo as she poked her head back in for a moment and then quickly dashed away, pulling Ren behind her.

"Ugh…" Saya sighed then tied her black tie again. "Remind me to hit her tomorrow for this…"

"Now now, let's just go to sleep," stated Syo as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room.

"I'm dead serious! I'm gonna hit her tomorrow for this! Not Ren because he-" Saya yelled out then remembered that Syo's half naked and she ran off. "I forgot! P-Put a shirt on!"

"Alright, I will when we get to my dorm, I promise," promised Syo as he smiled at her and started to walk to his dorm.

"U-Um… S-Should we leave now…?" Kanata asked, not looking at Tokiya. "C-C'mon… l-let's leave…"

"I'm gonna hit the sack too!" exclaimed Yukine as she headed towards her dorm to sleep.

Kanata and Yukine walked out together, leaving behind Hina, Natsuki, and Tokiya in the nearly empty music room.

"I guess I should go with Kanata," said Tokiya as he sighed and followed his girlfriend.

"Hurry up Tokiya! I just wanna put this day behind me!" Kanata yelled at Tokiya as she kept walking with Yukine.

"Yes yes," sighed Tokiya as he went with his girlfriend to his dorm.

"Have fun you two!" Yukine cheered at the two happily.

"Be quiet!" yelled Kanata, clearly pissed at what happened today. "When I see Tomoyo again, I'm gonna kick that bitch's ass!"

"I'm uh, just gonna go now, good luck Tokiya-chan!" hollered Yukine as she went down a different hall from the two.

Back at the music room, Hina and Natsuki have yet to leave the room together.

"Natsuki! Natsuki! I'm tired~ let's go to my dorm now!" proclaimed Hina as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay then." Natsuki nodded then led Hina out of the room.

Hina grabs his hand and smiles sweetly at him, "Yeah!"

As each pair and Yukine walk back to their rooms, they all felt embarrassed after the crazy day they had.

"When will Tomoyo ever learn? And now she has Ren doing it too," stated Shiori as she sighed at her cousin's crazy antics. "Something's wrong with them…"

"Ren will be Ren and Tomoyo will be Tomoyo, there is nothing we can really do," replied Masato.

"Well whatever, it can't be helped." Shiori said then smiled a little.

"Yeah," agreed Masato as he grabbed her hand and held it in his gently.

"Let's hurry. This coat is starting to get itchy." Shiori told Masato then tugged on her coat.

"I could see why," stated Masato as he looked at the itchy material the coat was made out of. They arrived at the dorm and Masato opened the door and let her in.

In front of Tomoyo's room, Tomoyo opened the door and said, "Welcome to the Nanami and Minato dorm room! I hope you comfortable while you're here!"

"If you're here, I'll always be comfortable," purred Ren in Tomoyo's ear.

"Other than that~" Tomoyo happily said in a sadistic way. "The beds are extremely comfortable!~ Well, my bed from back at home is here so, it'll be ten times as comfortable as it is now!~"

"Oh, I can't wait," whispered ren as he smirked flirtatiously and then lied down on the bed, "It is very comfortable."

"Of course it is! Like I said, it's my bed from back home!" Tomoyo closed the door then danced around happily.

"Tomoyo~ Let's sleep now, come lay down with me," Ren said in a low tone, saying the last line in a flirty voice.

"Without changing first?~ I need to get out of this outfit and into my night wear really quick!" Tomoyo told Ren and she walked close to him.

"If you must," mumbled Ren as he gave a huge sarcastic sigh.

Tomoyo smiled then started taking off her shoes and socks while smiling happily.

"How bold~ changing right in front of me," taunted Ren.

"It's no big deal," Tomoyo said then remembered something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Before I came here, my parents told me that you and I are getting married after we graduate and become idol and composer." She told him while smiling and blushing. "I didn't wanna tell you until we left this academy and you know, debut."

"That's completely fine with me," answered Ren.

Tomoyo nodded then continued changing.

Elsewhere, Hina and Natsuki were walking back to Hina's room.

"I'm tired, Tomoyo-chan made us dress up too much today," pouted Hina as she walked lazily.

"But you look adorable." Natsuki complimented, even though his face is still red.

"You think so?" asked Hina.

Natsuki nodded and then bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Heehee," giggled Hina happily as she opened the door to her dorm. "In we go!"

When they got in, Hina started digging around in her drawers and said, "Make yourself at home!"

"Okay," Natsuki nodded then saw plushies on Saya's bed. "Saya-chan is too adorable!"

"I know right! She has the cutest stuffys ever!" chirped Hina.

"Is this a panda?" Natsuki asked as he pointed at the panda that's sitting on Saya's pillow.

"Mmmhmm, it's Saya's favorite," stated Hina as she walked into their bathroom and changed into her night clothes.

"Awww! Saya-chan really is adorable! She's like Syo-chan." Natsuki smiled and complimented as he saw Hina walk into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Hina came out in her pink night gown and plopped down onto her bed, "Yeah, those two are really alike."

Natsuki sat next to Hina and smiled at her. "No wonder why they're together." He said happily in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"They're such a lovey-dovey couple, it's super cute!" squealed Hina.

"Let's go to sleep Hina-hime!" Natsuki said as he wrapped his arm around Hina.

"Okay~" replied Hina as they got under the covers.

As Syo and Saya got Syo's room, Saya just sat on Syo's bed and sighed.

Syo put on a shirt, as promised, and handed her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Without thinking correctly, Saya got up and started untying her tie, even when Syo's right in front of her.

"U-Um Aya?" asked Syo while stuttering as his face became red.

"What…?" Saya looked at Syo with her eyes halfway open. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-You're t-t-taking off your t-t-tie," stammered out Syo as he pointed to Saya.

"J-Just my tie, gloves, socks and shoes!" Saya told Syo as she blushed a little. "I-I'm not gonna do anything else after that!"

Syo blushed even more than meekly said, "Y-You can change in the bathroom into the clothes I gave you." He pointed to the baggy shirt and shorts he gave her.

"Okay," Saya nodded then cover her chest, slapped Syo, grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom. "Jerk! You shouldn't watch me undress!"

"I-I wasn't watching!" denied Syo with his face still beet red.

Saya slammed the door open with the shirt and shorts on and she tied her hair into pigtails with two white ribbons. "J-Jerk…" Saya said with her face still red.

"I'm sorry okay!" shouted Syo.

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep since I'm gonna kick Tomoyo when we wake up." Saya said as she crossed her arms and she walked towards Syo's bed.

"Alright," answered Syo as he climbed into the bed and left space for Saya.

Saya sat next to Syo and once she placed her head on Syo's shoulder, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Night Aya," whispered Syo as he kissed her forehead and then fell asleep also.

"You do know that I'm gonna punish you when morning comes…" Saya grabbed Syo's collar and pulled him close to her and said in a pissed off way.

"Yeah, but it's fine if it is just for tonight," replied Syo as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe…" Saya sighed and grumbled bitterly.

"You know I love you," whispered Syo as he brought her closer to him and continued, "So just for tonight?"

"W-What are you gonna do?" Saya asked Syo as she blushed more. "I-If it's something disturbing, I-I'll kick you right now!"

"Not at all, just like this is fine," replied Syo as he cuddled with Saya.

"F-Fine, this is fine just for tonight. That's it though got it!" Saya nodded then told Syo while she poked his nose.

"Of course," reassured Syo as he started to doze off.

"Night Kuru-kun," Saya kissed his forehead then frowned. "I'm still mad at you when you reacted when Shiori told everyone my measurements and size…"

"Sorry…" mumbled Syo before he fell into a deep sleep.

Saya sighed then smiled at him. _It's fine unless he starts dreaming about something. _She thought happily until she saw Syo drooling and blushing. "D-Don't dream about that you bitch!"

Elsewhere, Tokiya was sitting on his bed as he waited for Kanata to finish changing.

_I wonder why Tomoyo made us cosplay twice today… _Kanata pondered as she untied her bow. She finished changing and came out to see Tokiya sitting on his bed staring off into space. "W-What are you thinking about?!" She asked Tokiya once she got out of the bathroom.

"N-Nothing," replied Tokiya with a slight blush.

"W-Were you thinking about my measurements…?!" Kanata asked Tokiya with her teary eyes.

"N-No! I was just thinking about how you look nice in that costume you were wearing," explained Tokiya as his blush grew bigger.

"T-Then why are you still blushing?!" Kanata asked then pointed at Tokiya's red face.

"No reason," retorted Tokiya.

"Whatever, I-I just wanna go to sleep…" Kanata said as her face turned red.

"A-Alright," said Tokiya.

Kanata sat on Tokiya's bed and then fell asleep after curling herself up into a ball.

"Night Kanata," mumbled Tokiya as he got into the bed and also dozed off.

"Off to dreamland Tokiya-kun…" Kanata mumbled to Tokiya in her sleep as she hugged him.

Tokiya chuckled lightly before he fell into a deep sleep.

Back in Otoya's room, Haruka looked around and smiled.

"AH! I'm tired," whined Otoya as he plopped down onto his bed.

"Yeah, we should go to sleep." Haruka nodded in agreement.

Otoya laid down under the covers and patted the bed for Haruka to come also. Haruka walked over and sat next to him.

"I really hope that our debut will be a success," commented Haruka as she sighed.

"I hope so too! Although, I think the girls have a better chance." Otoya said then pouted.

"We'll just work harder." Haruka said then smiled at Otoya. "The girls just finished writing their lyrics so, it won't be long until we're caught up to them."

"I guess so, though they are super good, I'm not sure we can beat them. Even though it isn't a competition," doubted Otoya.

"I'm not sure why the others think that." Haruka said then started thinking.

"Maybe a chance to see who is better? Not really sure," replied Otoya as he thought why they all were thinking that this was a competition.

"Well, let's think about it later. I'm too tired." Haruka said as she yawned.

"Okay. let's sleep now," agreed Otoya as he pulled Haruka under the covers with him.

"Goodnight Otoya-kun." Haruka told Otoya then smiled.

"Night," said Otoya as he hugged her and started to fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 14: Welcome to the Hotel?

**A/N: **three chapters in one day. Oh! This chapter is highly confusing near the end... Maiko and I would like to say that near the end, our brains were messed up so, sorry about that. Oh and the story's almost over :( depressing huh and this chapter's very long

**Disclaimer: We do not own Uta no prince Sama or any of it's characters! We just own our OCs~**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Welcome to the Hotel!?**

* * *

The next day, Yukine is waiting for her friends to come down and she started yawning.

"Where is everyone? We're supposed to have more rehearsals today…" said Yukine sleepily.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late!" Kanata ran towards Yukine while trying to button up her sweater. "I slept in."

"Don't worry Kanata-chan, no one else is here yet," assured Yukine as she sighed.

"Bet some are still hanging around with their boyfriends." Kanata said, looking at Yukine and feeling bad for her in the process.

"Probably," replied Yukine not even caring.

"A-Anyways," Kanata said then smiled at Yukine. "I thought of a dance routine!"

"That's great! Now all we need is everyone to get here! We're debuting super soon!" exclaimed Yukine excitedly.

"I wonder how the guys are doing… T-Tomoyo made Shiori s-say our measurements y-yesterday…!" Kanata wondered then her eyes became watery.

"It's okay Kanata-chan! They were going to find out eventually!" comforted Yukine.

"I do think that Saya's are unreal…" Kanata muttered to herself then started laughing really hard.

"Morning everyone," greeted Tomoyo as she came into the music room.

"H-Hi Tomoyo!" Kanata greeted Tomoyo while laughing.

"Someone's very cheery this morning," commented Shiori as she walked in.

"Nah, we were talking about last night and she started laughing about how Saya-chan's measurements were unrealistic." Yukine shook her head and told Shiori cheerfully. "I agree with her!"

"If we mention last night or my measurements ever again, I'm going to kill you all," grumbled Saya as she came into the room.

"Well, if you kill Kanata," Tomoyo said then walked towards the door and ran off. "Hina! Where the hell is Syo at?! Actually, where the hell are the guys at?! I'm gonna do something I should've done a long time ago!~"

"I-I'm here!" stammered Hina as she rushed into the room.

"Where's the guys at?!~ I need to ask them something~" Tomoyo shook Hina's body while smiling at her.

"They went to their rehearsal room," answered Shiori.

"Thanks my dear cousin~" Tomoyo looked over at Shiori and thanked her before skipping towards their rehearsal room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," mumbled Saya under her breath.

"S-Should we f-follow her?!" Kanata asked even though she's still laughing.

"I don't know… It seems risky," said Shiori thinking of what her sadistic cousin could be up to.

Kanata walked out of the room while laughing still and she went to the other rehearsal room to see what her best friend is up to.

"I wonder what Tomoyo-chan is going to do today?" wondered Hina as she walked with everyone.

"Well she looked pissed when Saya said she's gonna kill someone who mentions last night and since Kanata was the first one who mentioned it, Tomoyo got mad since they're best friends and she's probably gonna take her anger out on the guys or something." Shiori predicted.

"Great, just great," stated Saya sarcastically.

Once Kanata walked into the room, she stops laughing when she saw Tomoyo hugging Syo and whispering something in his ear while she placed her hand on his chest and moved her hand up. On the other hand, the others were trying to calm a very pissed off Ren in the background.

"W-What's going on?" Kanata asked the guys and Tomoyo in confusion.

"W-We don't really know," replied Otoya sheepishly.

"Come on Syo, why don't you stop dating Saya and we can have some fun together~" Tomoyo whispered in Syo's ear in a sadistic way. "It'll be fun~ Just you and me together~"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOMOYO!" roared Saya as fire came up behind her and she clenched her fists. Everyone took about ten steps away from her.

"What?~ I'm just having fun~" Tomoyo smiled at Saya. "And I'm gonna do that by seducing Syo right in front of you~"

"NO! NO! NO!" shouted Saya as she came up to them and forced them apart and then hugged Syo.

"Aw~" Tomoyo pouted then sighed. "Well, the main reason I came here was to," Tomoyo said then took out her whip. "Take my anger out on one of you! No one kills Kanata or Shiori when I'm around! I won't allow you to kill them Saya!"

"I was exaggerating! You didn't have to take it seriously!" exclaimed Saya.

"Shut it you!" Tomoyo yelled at Saya and whipped the ground really hard. "I don't care if you were exaggerating! No one says stuff like that when I'm around!"

"Scary!" screeched Yukine and Hina as they cowered.

"Oh my God! This is the second time my cousin acts really cool!" Shiori said and her eyes started sparkling and she squealed happily and excitedly.

"I think you got the idea of cool a little wrong," murmured Masato as he sighed at Tomoyo who looked like she could kill ten people.

"I don't care!" Shiori yelled at Masato then continued fangirling. "I like my cousin like this!"

"O-Okay," stuttered out Masato.

"Tomoyo, calm down!" Kanata tried calming her best friend down. "If you won't," She said then pulled out a hand held game system. "I won't let you play this one game that I've been playing for sometime." Kanata bribed Tomoyo while smiling. "It's a remake of that one game Shiori got you."

"Okay! I promise!" said Tomoyo as she immediately became normal again.

After seeing that, Shiori went to a corner and fell into deep despair.

"H-How can one person can change their mind that fast…? I-It's inhuman…" Shiori mumbled to herself as her eyes became watery.

"Guys, we should really get back to rehearsing," reminded Tokiya, "We still have yet to finish the lyrics."

"S-Shiori-chan?! Are you okay?!" Yukine ran towards Shiori and asked her roommate.

"I-I'm fine," reassured Shiori. "Wait, you guys haven't finished your lyrics yet?" she asked skeptically.

Kanata went back to laughing and she eventually went down to the ground and laughed even harder.

"You guys aren't done your lyrics!? Seriously!?" exclaimed Tomoyo as she started to laugh with her bestfriend.

"How's that funny?" Syo asked the two, trying to recover after Tomoyo's little "playtime" incident.

"No reason~" answered Tomoyo as she was still laughing.

"W-We're finished with ours! A-And now we w-were trying to rehearse o-our dance routine!" Kanata broke the news to them while laughing extremely hard.

"You guys are that far already!?" questioned Natsuki surprised.

"Yep!" Yukine nodded then poked Natsuki. "Kinda funny actually! The guys are behind while the girls are in the lead? That's completely sad!"

"Heehee~ we must be good," added in Hina with a little giggle.

"Well, I think we should leave now…" Saya groaned then left the room. "Oh wait," She stopped then ran up to Syo and kicked him while blushing. "D-Don't dream about last night while I was there!"

"B-But-!" started Syo until he bowed his head in shame, "Sorry."

"Was every guy like that last night?" Yukine asked then looked around and saw the guys looking very flustered. "Holy crap! That's funny!" She said then started laughing very hard as well.

"I-It wasn't our fault our girlfriends showed up in cosplay outfits and we found out what bra size they wear!" shouted Tokiya.

"I got super bored last night and I happened to have a chart with me." Tomoyo stopped laughing and explained why she did that last night. "Also, after you guys peeped on us during our sleepover, we had one of our nurses from back home measure us since Shiori and I get ours measured every three or four months. She insisted that the others get theirs measured as well since they were in the same room." She explained her story then smiled. "Now you know~ And for the cosplay, I wanted to see how everyone looked in my favorite characters outfits from the games I play!"

"Well, even so, if you make our girlfriends cosplay and tell us their measurements, we can't help but fantasize!" shouted Syo as him and the guys all turned red. The girls all turned red, with the exception of Hina and Shiori, who looked a little confused.

"What does fantasize mean?" asked Shiori.

"Oh nothing~" Tomoyo patted Shiori's head then whipped the ground hard again. "You dumb guys are idiots! I said I got bored! If you push my buttons further, I'll make everyone in the room, except for my amazing friends, and my sweet cousin," Tomoyo said then whipped the wall. "Say uncle! GOT IT!? If not, I'll do something super horrible that you guys won't ever forget!" Tomoyo threatened angrily.

"Yes Ma'am!" shouted all the guys as they stood straight and stiff.

"Good. Now, I was hoping I can do a demonstration on what I was gonna do if you guys didn't listen so," Tomoyo said then smirked. "Everyone except Syo leave now!" She yelled out happily with a dark aura around her.

"Yes Ma'am!" obeyed everyone as they deserted Syo and swiftly left the room.

"Scream for me!" Tomoyo yelled out as she whipped the ground hard. "Scream as hard as you can!" She said then started whipping Syo really hard.

The others were standing outside cringing at Syo's misfortune.

"Wow… She's giving her works…" Shiori and Yukine said as they pressed their ears against the wall.

"I think this is R-18…" Kanata said as she also pressed her ear against the wall. "Whatever it is, it's seems like a harsher punishment than the other ones… I feel bad for Syo-kun…"

"Well, he did push Tomoyo-chan's buttons," commented Yukine.

After a while, the screaming stopped and Tomoyo opened the door and said, "Why are you guys just standing out here? Come back inside."

As everyone came back inside, they saw Syo who looked almost like a robot.

"S-Syo-kun, are you okay?" Kanata asked Syo worriedly.

Syo did not respond and they started to get slightly worried.

"Hey! Hey! Syo-kun! You alive!" shouted Hina as she bounced up and down in front of him.

"Yes. I'm fine." Syo responded in some kind of robot voice.

"Nep!? He sounds like a robot!" Yukine's eyes widen when her childhood friend replied. "Looks like she did the works roughly and harshly this time."

"I don't think he'll disobey me again," sneered Tomoyo.

"Wow! My cousin became cool again!" Shiori's eyes sparkled again and she smiled happily.

"Hey Tomoyo, let's get back to rehearsing. I got some amazing choreography I want to show you guys," said Kanata with a smile towards their composer.

"Okay! After that, I'm gonna be playing games!" Tomoyo nodded then ran out of the room.

"Ah! Hold on Tomoyo! Remember! We'll be going somewhere in a couple of days!" Shiori ran after her cousin and reminded her about something.

"Oh yeah, we're staying in a hotel the night before our performance near the debut hall," remembered Yukine. "I guess we should get practicing then!" she proclaimed as she rushed out of the room.

"Oh! The Minatos own the hotel and it's really amazing! I went with Tomoyo there plenty of times when my parents came home from their trips!" Kanata remembered then smiled. "There's an open air bathhouse there and it's really amazing!"

"Yay! I love hotels! This is going to be soo much fun!" squealed Hina as she playfully jumped onto Kanata.

"You're gonna love it! It's really huge! Tomoyo said that she, her parents, and Shiori get their own private room!" Kanata said as she walked out with Hina.

"So cool! I can't wait!" exclaimed Hina as she walked beside Kanata happily.

As the rest of the members of SHINE left the room, Saya was left behind and she sighed and moved her hair out of her face and crossed her arms.

"I don't know why they're making a fuss over a hotel…" Saya said then shook her head. "Those two are childish."

"Couldn't agree more," muttered Tokiya as he sighed.

"Other than Shiori, those girls need to grow up and not act like little girls!" Saya said. "I mean, no one gets excited over cute things anymore besides Natsuki."

"But Hina told me that you have lots of plushies and that you always keep one in your bed," stated Natsuki as he remembered seeing the cute panda bear on her bed.

Saya blushed then looked at him while frowning. "N-No I don't! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"But Hina said-" started Natsuki until he was cut off by Saya.

"I don't like cute stuffed animals like that one panda bear that's on my bed!" Saya yelled then realized what she said and blushed even more. "F-Forget what I said! I don't have a panda plushie sitting on my bed and I don't even like pandas!"

"Saya, you don't have to deny it so blatantly," mumbled Syo.

"I'm not denying it dammit! I'm just saying that I don't like stuffed animals and I don't have any sitting on my bed!" Saya tried defending herself. "It's not like anyone has proof or anything so it's no big deal." She said then started laughing. "I'll see you all later!" she shouted as she ran out to catch up to the rest of her group while laughing.

"Is that the truth?" Otoya asked, clearly confused on what just happened ten seconds ago. "Was she saying the truth or was she lying?"

"In her room there was a panda on her pillow," admitted Natsuki.

"He's right about that." Syo nodded in agreement then showed him a picture of Saya sleeping with a panda bear sitting next to her.

"That's hilarious!" exclaimed Ren as he started to laugh.

"I never knew she was into stuff like that." Tokiya admitted with Masato nodding in agreement.

"Those girls surprise us every day," added in Masato.

"But that one has to be the cutest thing ever!" Natsuki said all happily and excitedly.

"Agreed!" shouted Syo.

For the next couple days, both groups rehearsed determinately for their debut concert. Thus, came the day before the performance where they would all be going to a hotel owned by the Minato family.

"Yay! To the hotel we go!" cheered Hina as they all stood at the front gates with their suitcases, waiting to be picked up.

"Yay!" cheered Yukine as they both happily danced around like little kids.

"How old are they? 5?" muttered Saya under her breath.

"Doesn't get more energetic than this," agreed Tokiya.

"Where does all of their energy come from?" wondered Kanata.

"Who gave them sugar today?" asked Shiori as she sighed.

As they were talking, they noticed two other people had joined their little party.

"To the hotel we go!" proclaimed Otoya.

"Yeah!" cheered Natsuki. The others sighed as they watched the four were bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What are we going to do with them?" murmured Syo grudgingly.

"Who knows." Saya said as she rolled her eyes. "I just hope nothing bad happens while we're here…"

Suddenly, one very large black limo pulls up to the school's front gates and a chauffeur comes and opens the door for them all.

"Hello Miss Kano." Shiori greeted one of the chauffeurs and she smiled at her.

"I'm Miss Kano and I'm glad that all of you are coming to the hotel that the Minatos run." She said then smiled at all of them.

"Into the limo we go! I call the corner seat!" squealed Yukine as she hopped into the limo eagerly.

"My parents knows about this right?" Tomoyo asked Kano and she nodded. "Alright, once we arrive there, we eat dinner and the girls and I are gonna head to the bathhouse!"

"Yeah!" cheered the girls as they all piled into the limo followed by the guys.

"Oh and, all of the girls can sleep in either my room or Shiori's room." Tomoyo remembered then said.

"I wanna sleep with Shiori-chan!" called Hina quickly.

"How about half of us sleep with Tomoyo and half of us sleep with Shiori." Kanata suggested happily. "I'll be sleeping in Tomoyo's room."

The others agreed and the groups became: Tomoyo, Kanata, Haruka and Saya in Tomoyo's room and Yukine, Shiori, Haruka, and Hina in Shiori's room.

"Wait, what about the guys?" Shiori asked Tomoyo, remembering the guys.

"They'll be sleeping in three other rooms with their roommates," explained Tomoyo.

"That's nice. Are their rooms next to ours Tomoyo-chan?" Yukine complimented then asked Tomoyo.

"I think so," answered Tomoyo.

"This is gonna be exciting!" Yukine yelled out in excitement as she raised her fists in the air. "I can't wait to go into the bathhouse!"

"Yay!" cheered Hina in agreement.

"It's not something to be bragging about." Saya said then rolled her eyes again. "You guys are gonna talking about cute things that will make me throw myself out the window!" She yelled bitterly as she crossed her arms. "Besides, even the guys are there, I doubt that anything bad will happen."

"Yeah, and besides our debut concert is tomorrow, so we won't be doing anything wild," added in Kanata.

"I doubt that their "cute" song will woo us like last time." Saya said then started laughing. "Cute stuff bore me and I seriously hate it!" She started being judgemental as she was laughing.

Everyone sighed at Saya then Otoya happily proclaimed, "Guys! Guys! We're almost there!" In the distance you could see the large hotel.

"Whoa!" Yukine stared out the window in awe.

"Amazing!" Hina added in awestruck.

"Welcome back Kanata." Tomoyo patted Kanata's back happily. "You too Shiori."

As soon as the limo stopped, Hina and Yukine dashed out of the limo and started to look around everywhere energetically.

"H-Hey! D-Don't run out like idiots!" Saya told the two then tripped and fell, causing her bag to drop on the ground but, something came out of her bag. It was a stuffed panda bear.

"Saya, you brought Panda-san? Yay!" chirped Hina as she picked it up.

"H-Huh?!" Saya said then stood up and stuffed the panda back in her bag. "What do you mean?! I didn't bring a panda with me!" She defended herself while turning her head away from her friends.

"It's very cute," complimented Haruka as she looked at the bear.

"I didn't bring anything!" Saya kept defending herself as she started blushing.

"Saya, it's not a big deal," stated Syo as he came up to her.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up! I didn't bring anything and none of you guys have any proof so it's no big freaking deal!" Saya said really fast then started laughing.

"Alright… Let's just head into the hotel," said Kanata as she smiled and started to walk towards the entrance. "Come on!" she called out to everyone.

Saya ran inside so she escape from the "nightmare" that she was having which caused everyone to be confused, but some of them sighed deeply.

"Let's go! Yukine-chan I'll race you!" challenged Hina playfully as she started to run to the doors.

"I'll win for sure!" Yukine ran after her. "No one can beat a former leader of the discipline committee!" She yelled out as she was running towards the doors.

"Come on you slowpokes!" taunted Tomoyo as she started running to the doors. Everyone else was surprised and some laughed as they ran to the hotel doors.

"Yes! I won!" Yukine yelled out in excitement as she jumped up and down. "I told you! No one beat me! I was trained for this kind of stuff!"

"Ehehe~You won~" said Hina as she giggled. The rest of the group came up to the doors, and they all went inside.

"That was fun." Shiori said then saw Saya in a corner, mumbling to herself. "Saya, are you okay?"

"I lied!" Saya yelled out then stood up. "Yeah, I like stuffed animals like the panda! Is it funny?! I bet you it is! Go on laugh! I dare you!" She said then started laughing.

"Um, Saya, are you okay?" asked Hina as she tilted her head to the side, "You said not to laugh, then you laughed."

"...Is it all that bad…?" Saya asked her friends then went back to her corner. "I'm a strong girl who shuts everyone out and yet, I like stuffed animals… It's funny huh…? Go on laugh… It's funny right…? I bet you it is…" Saya muttered to herself in a low voice as she laughed weakly.

"Not really," started Yukine, "Everyone likes what they like. No matter who they are on the outside!" she then hugged Saya and then smiled at her.

Saya quickly stood up after Yukine hugged her and she started making weird sounds due to embarrassment which made her friends worried. Some of the weird sounds Saya was making doesn't even sound like something a girl would say.

"Now that that is settled, let's head to our rooms," instructed Tomoyo.

As the girls headed off to Tomoyo and Shiori's room, Saya was left behind which made Ren smirk a little.

"Chibi-san, I have a favor." Ren said as he walked over to Syo.

"What?" answered Syo in a pissed off tone since Ren called him a chibi. AGAIN.

Ren whispered his request in Syo's ear which caused him to blush a little.

"I'm not doing that!" Syo objected to Ren in a pissed off way.

"Yes you are," threatened Ren, "Or I tell Saya what you said about her when we had a guys day."

"Fine!" Syo gave in then walked up to Saya and blew air in her ear which caused her to make more weird noises. Some of them were just plain creepy.

"Saya, you okay?" asked Syo in a nervous tone.

"Go on! Laugh!" Saya looked at Syo with her flustered face and she walked towards him which caused him to step back as she was walking towards him. "It's funny! Go on! Laugh! It's funny huh?!" She said then started laughing again.

"I'm not going to laugh," declared Syo with a serious face.

Saya didn't listen to him and she continued laughing, almost like a really crazy person.

"Do it! Laugh because I'm crazy!" she spat out. The rest of the guys left, leaving the two alone. "Great… Now they think I'm some dumbass pshyco…" Saya stopped laughing then sat back in the corner and started sulking. "Good job Natsume Saya…"

"It's okay Saya," stated Syo as he hugged her, "Because I think you're perfectly fine."

"Are you the only one who thinks that?" Saya asked Syo in a confused way.

"I can't say for anyone else, but I promise that you're great the way you are," he whispered to her.

"You're the only one who will say that to me! No one will say it like you do!" Saya got annoyed and yelled out.

"Saya," Syo said completely serious as he gripped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "It doesn't matter what others think because I'll always be with you to say otherwise. So, just believe in me a little bit."

"I'm never gonna believe in anything anymore!" Saya yelled out until someone called her.

"Saya! Where are you-" Tomoyo asked and then saw Saya in front of her. "Whoa! How did you do that?!"

"Magic!" yelled Saya sarcastically as she stormed off.

"H-Hold on! We gotta change and then go downstairs and eat!" Tomoyo said as she ran after Saya.

After catching up to Saya, Tomoyo led her into her room and she saw Hina, Yukine and Shiori in her room, with something different on.

"Oh good! Everyone changed." Tomoyo clapped her hands together then smiled. "Oh! Shiori! Do you still remember the routine?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to perform again!" Shiori nodded then said excitedly.

"Perform what?" Yukine tilted her head and asked.

"You'll find out." Kanata whispered in Yukine's ear then smiled.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Hina said as she bounced up and down.

"Let me change and Shiori and I will meet you guys downstairs with the guys!" Tomoyo said as she opened up her suitcase.

"Alright! We'll meet you downstairs!" Kanata said then walked out with her friends.

After the others left, Tomoyo untied her hair then looked at Shiori. She said, "Since you cut your hair last year, we have to improvise a little…"

"I'm gonna tied my hair into a ponytail then let it down after I tighten it." Shiori said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Alright," Tomoyo said as she walked towards her closet. "I still have my dress so, wait for me and we'll take the secret entrance downstairs."

"Gotcha!" Shiori nodded and waited for her cousin to finish changing.

Meanwhile, the five girls were downstairs like Tomoyo said and they waited for the guys to show up.

"I wonder what Tomoyo and Shiori are doing…" Haruka pondered for a little then looked at the other four girls. "What do you think?"

"You'll find out." Kanata said, smiling like something amazing's gonna happen.

"Hey Saya-chan, are you okay?" Yukine asked Saya who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I just feel bad for yelling at Kuru-kun…" Saya said, feeling a bit remorse.

"It'll be fine! Yuki-chan here will help you fix it!" Yukine told Saya with great determination which is why there's fire in her eyes.

"No thanks." Saya bluntly declined then laid her head on the table.

"Look! There's the guys!" Hina yelled out and pointed at the guys who are coming towards them.

"Where's Minato and Nishizono?" Tokiya asked the five girls and noticed that the "sadistic queen" and the mature young student wasn't there.

"You'll find out soon." Kanata said with that "something good is gonna happen soon" smile.

As the guys sat down, a piano started playing when the lights went out and when they came back on, Tomoyo and Shiori appeared on stage.

Tomoyo is wearing a purple sleeveless frilly dress that does down to her knees with multiple bracelets around both wrists, a heart clip that's clipped onto the right side of her hair, black open toed high heels with a heart acklet around her left ankle with her hair tied up into two braided pigtails with heart shaped clips. Shiori is wearing a small lilac tank top with a frilly lilac mini skirt, exposing her stomach, a lilac and black gloves that shows her fingers with an "N" symbol imprinted on her hands, black open toed high heels with a peace sign acklet around her right ankle with her hair down but parted like she has pigtails in her hair, a peace sign clip that's clipped onto the left side of her hair and a peace sign necklace around her neck.

The song started playing and the two cousins started dancing after all of the lights came back on.

* * *

******(A/N: ****hey! This is starsandsnowflakes! Okay, for Tomoyo and Shiori's performance, I want you guys to type in: ****_Hyperdimension Neptunia V - The CPU Dancers_****on a google or youtube search because their dance is based off that video. The hairstyle is gonna be the same but the outfit and accessories are gonna be different. Tomoyo's the tall one while Shiori's the shorter one. Read the lyrics while watching the video to make it cooler, even though the lyrics makes no sense!********)**

* * *

**I wish, here in this place where we met**

**Go fight, until your life blazes out **

**I don't forget, I go on an endless journey**

**My promise to you, all my vows are one**

"**For ever new sorrow, a new bond forms" **

**A goddess taught me that!**

**Everybody now, sky of memories**

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? **

**I want to meet a smile that rivals anyone's **

**Everybody know, I won't give up**

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? **

**Let's seize the future… Love & Peace**

* * *

After the song ended and the two cousins stopped dancing, everyone started clapping happily. Tomoyo and Shiori jumped off the stage and they ran towards their friends happily.

"How was that?" Tomoyo asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"We always remember the routine to that song and everyone likes our performance when they come here." Shiori said then smiled which hit Masato really hard. "So, in a way, we're pretty famous here."

"You guys did awesome!" Kanata clapped happily and complimented.

"Aw thanks!" Tomoyo high fived Kanata then smiled at her.

"Tomoyo-sama," Kano walked over to the group then bowed then looked at Tomoyo. "Your parents wish to see you. It's about today's performance and they want to talk to you." She said then looked at Shiori. "Same with you Shiori-sama. Your aunt is the one who wants to see you the most."

"Okay!" Tomoyo said then walked off with Kano.

"We'll see you guys later at the bathhouse." Shiori smiled then ran towards Tomoyo and Kano.

'What's gonna happen to them?" Yukine asked then looked at Kanata. "Do you know Kanata-chan?"

"Tomoyo's parents like to talk to them about how well they did and how their choice of clothing makes everyone go wild." Kanata said then smiled. "Tomoyo always says that she feels happy and this is one reason why she wanted to go to the academy!"

"Well, she is an amazing composer and a pretty good singer," commented Tokiya.

"This is the reason why I kept saying, you'll find out soon." Kanata said. "It's always amazing!"

"Yup! She is very talented!" exclaimed Haruka.

"We're back and Shiori has some wonderful news!" Tomoyo yelled out as she and Shiori walked towards them.

"What?" asked Masato curiously.

"Well first, after I graduate from the academy, I'm marrying Ren." Tomoyo broke the news as she untied her hair.

"Congratulations!" cheered Hina.

"Same thing with Masato and I…" Shiori quietly said then smiled while blushing a little. "I-I just found out."

"Wow! Marriage, that's so cool! I can't believe you guys are actually gonna be married soon enough," said Yukine in amazement.

"Now then, let's head towards the bathhouse! The open air bath is open for girls now!" Tomoyo said then ran off.

"Let's go!" Shiori followed Tomoyo.

"Yay!" cheered Hina as she grabbed Haruka's and Saya's hand and dragged them off with Yukine and Kanata following.

"We'll see you guys later!" Kanata and Yukine yelled towards the guys.

"Oh! Guys, the open bathing house schedule is in Ren's room. You can go in when it say's it is time for the guys!" shouted Tomoyo from down the hall before she disappeared around the corner with the rest of the girls.

"Let's go back for now." Otoya suggested.

"Yeah, and then we'll go in the bath as soon as the schedule switches. We should rest well for our debut tomorrow," instructed Tokiya.

"Agreed." Masato nodded in agreement.

In the meantime, the girls had all grabbed towels and were getting changed out of their clothes to go into the bath.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Yukine yelled out in amazement.

"It's soo cool!" squealed Hina as she ran in.

"If you look up, you can see the stars." Kanata said then pointed up at the sky.

"Tomoyo, where should we put our towels when we want to go in the bath?" asked Saya as she tugged on the towel that was around her.

"Over there." Tomoyo and point at the big rock.

"Shall we go in now? I believe we have an hour left," suggested Shiori.

"Sure," Haruka nodded then walked towards the bath.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Yukine as she placed her towel on the rock and got into the water quickly. "By the way," She said then looked at Saya and touched her cheek. "Saya-chan, your skin is so soft!"

"D-Don't touch me!" shouted Saya in an annoyed tone.

"But your skin is super soft!" Yukine pouted and kept rubbing Saya's skin.

"Yeah, yeah I know, whatever," said Saya as she sighed and then went under the water to her chin and relaxed. Until a tidal wave of water hit her. She went under completely, and she came up to see Hina beside her.

"Hey there Saya!" Hina greeted Saya then smiled at her roommate.

"Did you just jump into the water?" hissed Saya.

"Nope." Hina playfully shook her head.

"Then how the hell did a tidal wave come over my head!?" shouted Saya.

"I'm not sure." Hina said as she smiled.

Tomoyo stood in the water whistling suspiciously.

"Let's see who can hold their breath underwater the longest!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Okay!" agreed Yukine. Everyone sighed and grumbled, but eventually they all agreed.

Meanwhile, in Ren's room, all of the guys were in his room.

"It should be time to switch very soon," informed Masato.

"Well, let's go!" Natsuki yelled out happily.

"Yeah!" cheered Otoya as they all started to head towards the open air bath.

"Onwards!" Natsuki said then ran out of the room.

"Well, let's go now," stated Masato as he followed the rest down.

As they got there, they looked amazed by the bathhouse.

"It's huge," said Syo in amazement.

"And amazing!" Otoya nodded in agreement.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in," stated Ren as he entered the room before the open bath.

Then, a certain someone came up and started laughing.

"I'm sorry but, I can't do it!" That person said as the person kept laughing.

"Sounds like there are already people in their. We should get in quickly before it becomes too crowded," insisted Tokiya as they all wrapped towels around their waists.

"I can't do it either." Another person said then sighed.

"Wah! That's hard!" said a third person.

"It's not that bad. Look, I lasted longer than you two." A fourth person sighed.

"And **I** lasted longer than you four oh and up comes the sixth… and winner!" said the person as an mc.

"Shut up! I do this all the time when I'm swimming at home!" The sixth person yelled at the fifth person then sighed.

"But you didn't win! I did!" cheered the seventh person triumphantly.

"Shut up! At least I got second!" The sixth person shook its head then sat down. "Anyways, I say that we relax before we have to leave."

"Yeah!" agreed the third person as they went and sat beside the sixth. "The air feels fresh after being in the bath!"

"Well, I say that after the concert, we look for a boyfriend for Yukine!" The fifth person declared as it threw its fist in the air. "I feel bad after all. Since my dear cousin and I are getting married."

The boys then walked into the bath, talking amongst themselves as they didn't notice the seven that were inside the bath. The ones inside the bath didn't notice either, they were all laughing and having a good time.

"Poke," The third person poked person number six and smiled. "Let's all feel Saya-chan's skin! It's super soft!"

The others came out of the water to where Saya and Hina were sitting and started to poke Saya's face.

"Stop! Hina-" Saya said then saw the boys in front of her and her face turned red. "Y-You damn perverts…!"

"Huh?" said Hina as she turned around and now all the guys were looking at them with shocked expressions.

"EEEEEEKKK!" Yukine squealed as she covered herself immediately.

"Guys shouldn't come in here when girls are bathing… It's not nice~" Tomoyo grinned happily as she got up, wrapped herself quickly and took out her whip.

"I will not forgive you!" Saya ran towards Tomoyo and wrapped herself with fire in her eyes. "Get out of here you damn perverts!"

"Wait! We can explain!" hollered Tokiya as his face was beet red.

"Where's my towel!?" screeched Kanata.

"So, after I said everyone's measurements, you decided to see if they were right or not…?" Shiori asked then stood up. "That's not very good…" She said as she frowned. "I suggest you leave or I'll kick you out!" Shiori said as she ran over to the pales while covering her chest, picked one up and showed it to the guys.

"W-Wait! We said that it was an accident!" yelled Syo.

"Silence!" Saya said. "I will not let you guys in here while we're bathing dammit!" She said as she kicked Syo.

"I can't get married anymore! Wah!" cried out Hina as she crawled behind a rock with Haruka.

"Go Saya-san!" cheered Haruka as she peeped her head from behind the rock.

Kanata got up and covered her chest before she got up and stomped her foot on the ground a couple of times.

"Guys… Please get out… I don't think you should be here at all…" Kanata said then frowned which caused the guys to be extremely scared. "I won't hold back!" She yelled out as she started kicking the guys with Saya.

"We'll get out!" screeched Otoya as he made a run for the changeroom.

"You guys will get to see what Syo went through~ Yay!~" Tomoyo happily said then she started whipping the other guys.

"We're going! We're going now!" hollered Natsuki as he dashed in the same direction as Otoya.

"Hit home hit home hit home!" Saya and Kanata yelled out together as they kept kicking the guys in all different ways and in different spots. "Leave you damn bastards!" The two yelled out in anger and in embarrassment.

From behind the rocks, Haruka, Shiori, and Hina had started throwing whatever they could find at the guys. Soap, bottles, buckets, and whatever else was in the bath.

"This is fun~ Punishing you guys like I did to Syo the other day~" Tomoyo said as she whipped the guys happily.

"You guys will pay for this!" declared Shiori as she threw a bucket at the guys.

"Leave now you damn perverts!" Saya yelled out to the guys.

"I will rip out your vocal chords and stomp on them so you won't be able to sing tomorrow!" Kanata threatened to the guys. "Or I'll have Tomoyo punish you like she did to Syo-kun the other freaking day!"

"Yes ma'ams! We're sorry Ma'ams!" cried out the guys as they rushed out of the bath.

"I will make them pay!" Saya said as they guys left.

"Oh crap!" Shiori cried out then blushed in embarrassment. "I-I forgot that the guys are allowed in here at this time…"

"Oh yeah. I forgot too." Tomoyo remembered then laughed a little.

"What!?" shouted all the girls in disbelief.

"Crud… I think we went too far…" Kanata said as she calmed down. "Especially me… I actually threatened them…"

"Wait, why were they allowed in here now?" asked Yukine in confusion as she continued, "Wasn't it supposed to be the girl's time?"

"We sorta forgot that the guys are supposed to be here…" Shiori said then looked at Tomoyo. "I feel bad now…"

"Oh well, it's okay as we keep quiet and never talk about it again." Tomoyo said then smiled. "I bet they already forgot about it."

"I highly doubt they forgot about seeing their girlfriends naked!" hollered Saya angrily.

"Who cares. I bet after Kanata threatened them, I'm sure they forgot by now." Tomoyo added. "They have to since I'm here and Kanata was seriously pissed off. Here's a warning, never mess with Kanata when she's mad. She's highly dangerous."

"S-So I can still get married? It's okay?" asked Hina with teary eyes.

"Of course! I'm sure they saw nothing!" Tomoyo yelled out happily then twirled around.

"Yay!" cheered Hina happily.

Back in Ren and Masato's room, all of the guys were sitting on the ground, some were blushing while some were horrified by Kanata's threat.

"Well, that was an experience," said Ren with a small smirk.

"I don't think I've seen Kanata _that_ mad before…" Tokiya said, still remembering Kanata's threat.

"You can't blame her, we kinda walked in on them in the bath," pointed out Otoya.

"So, did anyone see anything?" Ren asked with that smirk still on his face.

The guy's faces turned red as none of them answered.

"I bet your happy, huh Chibi-san?" Ren asked Syo when he looked at him. "You got to see your girlfriend naked."

"N-N-N-N-N-No!" stammered out Syo.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ren changed Syo's answer then smirked again. "What about the others?" Ren asked the others.

"N-N-N-Nothing!" they all shouted out with bright blushes.

"I'll still take that as a yes." Ren changed the others' answers while smirking still. "Well, did anyone like Kanata's threat?"

"I have a feeling she was dead serious," stated Masato with a shiver going down his spine.

"She was scary." Otoya stated with horror in his eyes. "Seriously scary."

"Let's pretend we never saw anything," suggested Syo seriously.

"You wanna forget that you saw Saya fully naked, Chibi-san?" Ren asked Syo with that smirk still on his face.

"For our safety," reasoned Syo. "And besides, you're marrying your girlfriend! So it doesn't matter! But we aren't and we don't want Kanata killing us!"

The door slammed open and outside was Kanata who's fully clothed, smiling but with a really dark aura around her.

"I wanted to see how you guys were doing… But I heard some things I rather not say… And I don't want you guys to remember so…" Kanata said as her eyes turned dark. "Out with your freaking vocal chords!"

"Run!" shouted Natsuki as he got a head start when he jumped out the window and dashed.

"Get back here dammit!" Kanata ran after Natsuki while the others suddenly appeared.

"I want you guys to forget!" Saya said as she frowned at the guys.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, I thought you said they didn't see. Now I can't get married!" cried Hina as she suddenly glared at the guys, her eyes glowing red.

"Wow! Haven't seen this Hina in a while, nice timing too," said Saya with a smirk. "Now… I want Syo to forget seeing me completely naked in the bathhouse!" She yelled out as she patted Hina's back. "With Hina helping me!"

"Yay!~ More punishments!~" Tomoyo yelled out happily as she pulled out her whip. "Shiori, Yukine and Haruka, go back to either my room or Shiori's until I call you~" Tomoyo instructed and Shiori dragged Yukine and Haruka back to her room.

"Now, time for a punishment. Oh look! Kanata's back with the runaway, perfect timing," sneered Hina as Kanata came in dragging Natsuki. "Shall we start?"

As a sign of yes, Kanata threw Natsuki's body towards the guys and said, "The vocal chords are coming out now!"

"Oh yes… and much more!" declared Saya as the boys started to huddle. The four girls came over to them with devious smirks and dark auras behind them.

"Tomoyo-sama," Kano came in and patted Tomoyo's shoulder. "Your parents want you to perform by yourself right now. Perhaps, a different song." She said then looked around. "Where's Shiori-sama at?" Kano asked everyone, completely oblivious to everything that's happening.

"Sorry Kano-san, not tonight!" said Tomoyo as she yelled the last part and whipped the floor inches away from Ren. "It will have to wait until my next visit, for I am very busy!" this time, her whip hit Ren's foot and he cried out in pain.

"I recall that your mother would be very upset if you don't show up… And she'll punish you like you're doing right now." Kano said. "Disobeying your mother wouldn't be the smart choice right now." She said then rolled up Tomoyo's sleeves and saw the whip marks on her arms still. "I'll see you and Shiori-sama downstairs." Kano said then bowed then walked out of the room.

Tomoyo sighs and puts her whip down, "Don't worry, I'll still get you all. _soon._"

"You know what, I'll let them off easy." Kanata sighed then walked out of the room. "Besides, your mother and father are looking for you."

"True." Tomoyo nodded then walked out of the room. "I'll see you guys downstairs for the ceremony."

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" asked Hina as her eyes dimmed back down to pink.

"For marriage," Shiori said as she looked at the others. "It's the Minato's tradition. It's to celebrate a marriage for someone or to announce their engagement." She explained as she walked off.

"Oh joy… Though we should get to bed soon, we kinda have our debut tomorrow," commented Saya as she crossed her arms.

"But I wanna see it!" Hina complained. "I wanna see how it turns out!" Hina said. "Let's go see it!"

"It won't hurt for a little while, then we can go straight to bed," suggested Natsuki.

"Yay! Let's go!" Hina said then ran out.

"What a little kid. I'm just going to watch over her," stated Saya as she then left the room.

Yukine and Haruka watched Saya leave the room and Yukine smiled at them.

"Ready to go!" Yukine asked the guys. "If you ask why I'm so chipper, I forgave you after thinking about what happened!"

"That's good. Now we should also get going. Tomoyo is your fiance Ren," commented Masato.

"W-We'll meet you downstairs." Haruka stuttered for a bit then walked downstairs with Yukine.

"See you downstairs!" Yukine said then walked off with Haruka next to her.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Otoya as the guys all filed downstairs.

As everyone arrived downstairs, Tomoyo's wearing a frilly sleeveless purple dress with black gloves and black high heel boots while her hair is tied up in a braided ponytail. Shiori's also wearing a frilly sleeveless lilac dress with lilac and black gloves and black high heel boots while her hair is in a bun.

"You guys look sooo pretty!" complimented Hina and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's a little tight." Tomoyo said and Shiori nodded in agreement. "Actually, it's so tight that I can barely breath."

"Well, our futures brides look great. Don't they Masato?" commented ren as he nudged Masato.

"I hope so! Shiori and I worked on the dresses since we were grade school!" Tomoyo said then smiled. "We knew that we might get married someday so, we decided to do this early!"

"I wanna get married! No fair!" whined Yukine and Hina together.

"I bet you will someday." Shiori smiled at them then patted their heads.

"You guys are still far away from that~ Just relax for now," said Tomoyo as she also went up to them and patted their shoulders.

"Tomoyo and Shiori," A lady walked up to them and said, "You guys are singing together so, go up there and sing your hearts out!"

"We will Mother!" Tomoyo said then ran towards the stage.

"Please watch us Auntie!" Shiori said then followed Tomoyo.

"Break a leg you two!" cheered Kanata.

"Have fun!" Yukine, Hina, and Haruka cheered towards them.

"Don't screw up!" hollered Saya.

As the two cousins got up there, music started playing and soon, Tomoyo started singing.

* * *

**Tomoyo: How is it, somehow**

**On this worrisome night**

**I'm trying to write these feelings**

**To you on my stationary**

**Could it be**

**Perhaps I'm doing it on a whim?**

**Nevertheless, the pages are just**

**Continuing to increase**

**Wouldn't it be nice if I had**

**An equation to calculate the chances of you liking me?**

**My sparkly shining wishes**

**And my sloppy, unskilled worries**

**- Right! I'll staple them together!**

**In just the beginning I was doing it light-heartedly**

**But it became passionate before I knew it**

**And somehow, now the staples won't go through**

**Lala * see you tomorrow**

**Shiori: What to do?**

**It's embarrassing to reread**

**But despite that, I wrote**

**All sorts of things on my stationary**

**I can't keep throwing**

**All these feelings in the trash can, can I?**

**It makes my chest ache**

**So I wonder if I should keep them?**

**I express my feelings of this moment**

**And search for words without even a dictionary**

**The excitement this plan gives me**

**The developments that make me beyond tired**

**I'll just staple them all together!**

**Thinking about what happened today**

**Always makes my heart throb**

**I'm already out of staples; I'll have to buy more**

**Lala * see you tomorrow**

**Tomoyo: My sparkling and shining wishes**

**And my sloppy, unskilled worries**

**- Right! I'll staple them together!**

**In just the beginning I was doing it light-heartedly**

**But it became passionate before I knew it**

**And somehow, now the staples won't go through**

**Lala * see you tomorrow**

* * *

Everyone started clapping as the two finished and came off the stage.

"That was fun." Shiori commented as she smiled while blushing.

"Super fun!" Tomoyo nodded in agreement as she smiled. "I hope you guys liked our performance, since we just expressed our love towards Ren and Masato!"

"It was quite enjoyable," complimented Masato.

"It was cute!" Natsuki complimented as he hugged the two.

"Very!" agreed Hina as she joined in on the group hug.

"N-No more hugs!" Tomoyo said like was being choked to death.

"I-I can't breath…" Shiori also said.

"Ehehe… sorry," apologized Hina as she let go and pulled Natsuki off of them.

"Well now that its over," Tomoyo said as she untied her hair. "Let's go to sleep! I'm extremely tired."

"Agreed, we have a big day tomorrow," said Kanata.

"Can I give the guys a smack before we go to sleep?" Saya asked in a somewhat blood thirsty way.

"No can do! Can't waste our energy!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she dragged Saya away from the guys.

"H-Hold on! At least let me apologize to Kuru-kun before you drag me away from those idiots!" Saya yelled at Tomoyo as she was being dragged away.

"Sorry! It's time for bed!" shouted Tomoyo as they disappeared down the hall.

"Damn you! You won't let me apologize to my own boyfriend for yelling at him before we even went in the freaking bathhouse!? Screw you Minato Tomoyo!" Saya kept yelling at Tomoyo as they went down the hall.

"Nightie Night!" called out Tomoyo before they went into the hotels elevator to go up to Tomoyo's room.

"Let go of me you damn bastard!" Saya kept yelling at Tomoyo, even when they went up to the elevator.

The door closed, but just before it did, Tomoyo gave a smile to everyone as they could hear Saya yelling.

"Well," Kanata said as she drew sweat then looked at the others. "Shouldn't you go after Saya, Syo-kun?" She asked Syo as she watched Tomoyo and Saya go up.

"Nah, I don't want to get her riled up. We are debuting tomorrow. She needs a good rest," explained Syo.

"What if something happens… As Tomoyo drags Saya off, Saya could meet another guy and says that the guy is better than you and Saya will dump you for the other guy…" Kanata said with teary eyes. "You'll let that happen because you don't care about Saya like she does for you!" She said then frowned. "You're a horrible excuse for a boyfriend if you let that happen!" Kanata yelled at him. "I demand you to go after her or you'll vocal chords will be out of that damn mouth of yours you bitch!" She demanded but threatened Syo as well.

"I think you need some sleep Kanata, night," said Syo as he went down the hall to his room.

"That's it. Your vocal chords are mine Kurusu Syo!" Kanata yelled at Syo with a really dark aura surrounding her. "GET YOUR DAMN ASS BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

"I think Syo is right, you should go to bed Kanata," said Shiori as she patted Kanata's back.

"B-But…" Kanata calmed down but, she actually started crying as she went down to the ground. "He should know that Saya cares about him and she's talking to guy right now and it looks like she's having fun!" She said then pointed up and Shiori saw a guy talking to Saya and she was smiling. "You're a sorry excuse for a boyfriend!" Kanata said as she got up and walked back to Tomoyo's room.

"Kanata's overreacting, there has to be trust in a relationship. I'll make sure she get's to bed," said Haruka as she caught up to her twin.

"Uh sure…" Shiori said then laughed nervously. "B-But, she's right. Saya's talking to an unfamiliar guy." She bluntly broke the news then walked off. "Well, I'll leave her to you guys. See ya." Shiori said as she quickly walked off.

"Saya! We're going to bed now!" exclaimed Hina as she pulled Saya up the stairs with Yukine following.

"Hold on! Let me finish my conversation!" Saya yelled at Hina then smiled.

"Sorry! Not going to happen!" shouted Yukine.

"Saya! We have to debut tomorrow! You have to be tip top!" added in Hina.

"Well you guys go to sleep because all of you guys suck!" Saya yelled at them then ran off. "You guys have no idea how feel so, to hell with you bitches and the concert!"

"Saya-chan!" Yukine yelled at Saya then tilted her head. "What just happened? It's like one of the main characters just ran off..."

"I think we are all just extremely tired from the stress of all this. Give everything a good night's rest and we'll all be better tomorrow," suggested Tokiya.

"Also, Syo-chan's pretty cruel… I'll talk to him later…" Yukine said in a worried way then walked off. "He completely sucks when he's like this…"

"Let's all agree to forget this when we wake up," stated Otoya.

"Agreed." Masato nodded.

"Agreed," chimed in everyone else as they all went their separate ways to go to sleep.


	17. Final Chapter: The Debut Concert

**A/N: **yay! Last chapter! Yay! Wait a second... WHAT!? Already!? Well, I hope you guys like this last chapter~ Thank god this chapter isn't as long as the last chapter was and I'm glad! Anyways, onwards to the last chapter!

**DISCLAIMER! We do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of the songs! We only own our own OCs!**

* * *

**Final Chapter: The Debut Concert**

* * *

The next day, downstairs, the girls were tired while one was really chipper.

"Yukine, how can you be so chipper in the morning? Especially since we debut later today," Kanata asked Yukine as she yawned.

"That's exactly why I'm so chipper! I can't wait to sing tonight!" exclaimed Yukine happily.

"By the way," Saya said then pointed at the familiar pink bobby pins. "Aren't those Syo's?"

"I wonder why Syo-kun left his bobby pins here?" wondered Hina out loud.

"Actually, he let me borrow them!" Yukine lied while smiling.

"Why did you want his bobby pins?" asked Kanata with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I really wanted to try wearing them for a day." Yukine lied again then yawned.

"That's a strange reason," commented Shiori.

"Who cares anyways. It's not like he's gonna show up and yell at me because I borrowed his bobby pins." Yukine shrugged then started laughing.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout from one of the guy's rooms, "NATSUKI! DID YOU TAKE MY BOBBY PINS!?"

"Or yell at Natsuki-chan." Yukine added and continued laughing.

"You might want to give those back to him," suggested Kanata as they continued listening to Syo going on a rampage.

"Nope!" Yukine shook her head as she laughed really loud.

"She's right, this is golden," agreed Tomoyo as she laughed with Yukine.

"Again, it's not like he's gonna show up and yell at me because _I_ borrowed his bobby pins." Yukine said as she laughed.

"YUKINE!" roared Syo as he came charging down the hall.

"Hello Syo-chan! You seem happy today!" Yukine smiled at Syo and started petting his head.

"I'm not happy! I can't find my bobby pins anywhere! And I know you took them like you always used to before I had a performance!" accused Syo as he came up to the girls.

"Oh? What makes you say that I'm the one who took it?" Yukine asked as she tilted her head.

"Because you always do before I have a performance!" retorted Syo.

Yukine took the bobby pins out of her hair and smiled.

"Well, if you want them then," She said then gave them to Tomoyo. "You have fun with Tomoyo-chan!"

"Yukine!" called out Syo desperately. He then slowly turned around and faced Tomoyo. "Minato, can I please have those back?" asked Syo meekly.

"And not have fun with you? I don't think so~" Tomoyo said as she smiled at him.

"Minato please, I can't perform without them," begged Syo as the other girls watched on in amusement.

"No!~ We don't perform until later today~ So, there's no use for these until later~" Tomoyo said as she put them back in Yukine's hair.

"Yukine, please," pleaded Syo. "You know better than anyone I NEED those bobby pins," he added.

"I will unless you," Yukine said then pointed at Saya. "Have some adorable fun with Saya-chan!" She said evilly.

"Why am I getting pulled into this now!?" exclaimed Saya in an annoyed tone.

"Syo-chan! You gotta touch Saya-chan's skin! It's super super super soft!" Yukine said as she walked up towards Saya and rubbed her cheek. "Oh! They're softer today than yesterday!"

"Will you give me back my bobby pins if I do?" asked Syo.

"OF COURSE!" Yukine said loudly. "After all, my words are always absolute remember?" She said then laughed happily. "You better hurry before I start touching Saya-chan in different places."

"Okay, okay," started Syo. He turned to Saya and touched her cheek, causing her to blush a bright red.

"Hehe!" Yukine smiled then placed Syo's bobby pins on Saya's chest. "There you go!"

"I'm not grabbing them from there! Saya, can you please give them to me," rebuttled Syo as he looked at Saya.

"NO! You have to grab them from there!" Yukine smacked the back of Syo's head.

"Where did you learn this from?!" Saya asked Yukine angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukine asked as Tomoyo patted her back. "Tomoyo-chan did!"

"Tomoyo! Who are you going to teach next?! Hina? Shiori? You can't go around ruining innocent people's minds!" Kanata stated to her best friend.

"What are you talking about? Yukine wanted to know the ways of being a sadistic queen~ Or at least being a perverted queen~" Tomoyo said with an evil grin.

"That's right!" agreed Yukine happily.

"You're so evil Tomoyo…" Shiori commented quietly.

"Now Syo! Time to retrieve your bobby pins!" shouted Yukine as Tomoyo held Saya's hands behind her back.

"Minato Tomoyo! Why would you teach Yukine this kind of crap!?" Saya asked Tomoyo as she started struggling to break free.

"Obviously because it's more fun to have a partner in crime," answered Tomoyo.

"You're really are the sadistic queen, Tomoyo…" Kanata commented as she sighed and drew sweat.

"Come on Syo, time's a ticking," said Tomoyo with a devious smirk.

As soon as Tomoyo said that, the other guys showed up as Syo grabbed Saya's chest.

"Oh? Chibi-san is finally becoming a man?" Ren asked Syo as he patted his back.

"What's going on?" asked Shiori in curiosity as Masato had covered her eyes in the nick of time. Hina was also confused as Natsuki covered hers.

"Our work here is done Yukine ol' buddy!" Tomoyo said as she wrapped her arm around Yukine. "Your childhood friend is finally a man!"

"Nice going Syo," congratulated Yukine as Saya and Syo were completely red.

"Tomoyo and Yukine… Those two are terrifying when they're together…" Kanata quietly muttered to herself as she sighed and shook her head.

"Well, why don't we eat and then get ready for this afternoon's rehearsal?" suggested Haruka.

"After that, I got something to show the girls." Tomoyo said then smiled evilly. "I bet Yukine will like it and not the others~"

"Be careful what you show those two," reminded Tokiya as he pointed to the girls who still had their eyes covered.

"It's nothing bad or anything." Tomoyo said then smirked at the guys. "I think you guys might like it~ And no it's not cosplay."

"Oh lord…" muttered Masato.

"Anyways, let's eat!" Tomoyo said then twirled around.

They all went to the dining hall and ate, and when they finished, Tomoyo pulled the girls away.

"Alright~ No time to talk to your boyfriends! Let me show you what I want to show you then you talk to the guys!" Tomoyo said as she dragged the girls away.

"We better prepare ourselves," stated Ren with a sigh.

"Are you even gonna be happy being married to Minato…?" Masato asked Ren as he watched Tomoyo dragged the girls off.

"Of course, because then she'll be mine," said Ren with a smirk.

"I don't like the look on your face…" Syo said then sighed. "What are you even gonna do to Minato…?"

"Things that a newly found man won't understand," replied Ren.

"Just because Minato and Yukine forced me to do _that_, doesn't mean I'm a man!" Syo defended himself then grumbled.

"Whatever you say," chided Ren.

In Tomoyo's room, Tomoyo started laughing evilly, almost like an evil witch.

"Alright, I told Miss Kano to prepare your guys costumes for later today and she put them in my closet when we were in the bathhouse." Tomoyo started saying then opened up her closet. "You guys are gonna be wearing a strapless bra with a frilly black and lilac skirt with a black jacket." She said then pulled out the costume. "Warning: I did _not_ come up with this idea. It was Miss Kano's _and_ my mother's idea. They thought that you guys would look cute in this."

"Whoa! That looks cool!" Yukine complimented happily.

"Are we all getting different colors?" asked Kanata curiously.

"Oh yeah, Kanata's is this one with the purple bra and purple layered skirt while Yukine's is green, Shiori's is blue, Hina's is yellow, and Saya's is pink," answered Tomoyo.

"I think we should save them as a surprise for the concert," suggested Shiori, "It will be more fun that way."

"Of course." Tomoyo nodded.

"By the way," Yukine said then smiled. "I actually broke into Syo-chan's room and I stole his bobby pins!" She said then laughed.

"So that's why you had them," concluded Kanata as it started to make more sense.

"That's unlawful entry!" Shiori yelled at her roommate.

"Oh well!" chirped Yukine with a cheery smile. "He won't know since he was asleep in a highly adorable way!"

"You saw him sleeping!?" exclaimed Saya with a small blush.

"Of course! Its no surprise." Yukine nodded.

Saya then marched out of the room and ran into the room the guys were in. The girls all followed and Saya demanded, "Syo! Fall asleep now!"

"Such a tsundere..." Tomoyo whispered and started laughing. "Such a bold request."

"What! Why do you want me to fall asleep!?" shouted Syo in confusement.

"Because I saw you sleeping!" Yukine said and playfully stuck her tongue out.

"N-Not true! Now f-fall asleep!" stammered out Saya.

"You know, you don't have to if you don't want to Syo-san." Shiori told Syo.

Abruptly, they heard a horn honk coming from the front of the hotel. Tomoyo sighed and spoke, "We'll have to continue this another day. Our ride to the auditorium is here."

"That was fast." Kanata said then smiled. "Let's go!"

"Yay!" cheered Hina as she zoomed out of the room with Otoya, Yukine, and Natsuki right behind her.

"After that," Shiori said then looked at Masato. "We'll be married, right Tomoyo?"

"Well, yeah!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she grabbed Ren's hand and dragged him to the waiting limo.

"Let's go." Shiori told Masato then smiled at rst followed outside and they piled into the limo.

"Onwards to victory!" Yukine screamed as she started running. "The guys are history!"

"Don't count us out yet!" hollered Otoya.

"But its true!" Yukine pouted like a child. "We're better than you!"

Everyone started laughing as they drove off to the auditorium. For the whole afternoon, the two groups rehearsed on stage, though they wouldn't let each other see their songs. After all the rehearsals, evening rolled around and the adrenaline was pumping.

"You guys ready?!" Tomoyo asked SHINE with a lot of determination.

"I'm so nervous!" exclaimed Hina as she tightened her high side ponytail.

"It'll be fun!" Yukine said as she untied her hair.

"But first up is the boys," reminded Kanata.

"We know Kanata. It's pretty obvious." Saya told Kanata as she tied her hair into a ponytail. "Besides," She said then put a hat on. "We're so better than those damn perverts!"

Just as she said that, STARISH came down the hall for their two minute call, nervous as ever.

"Um, isn't that the same hat you were wearing when you were crossdressing?" Shiori asked Saya as she tied a part of her hair into a side ponytail. "If I recall correctly, isn't that Syo-san's?"

"Yeah." Saya nodded then smiled. "Uh, Yukine kinda stole this for me."

"Huh? How?" Kanata asked as she tied her hair into pigtails.

"I broke into his room a couple of days ago!" Yukine said then stuck her tongue out playfully again.

"T-That's still unlawful entry!" Shiori told Yukine while stuttering a little.

"Whatever!" said Yukine with a smile. "At least Saya-chan's happy! I mean, just look at her!"

"STARISH 1 minute till curtain. I repeat STARISH one minute till curtain," called out a voice from the backstage loudspeakers.

"Are you guys scared?" Haruka asked STARISH and SHINE while smiling.

"Yeah, a little," admitted Otoya.

"Don't worry." Tomoyo told Otoya then smiled. "It's not that bad."

"Just imagine something and try to stay relaxed and calm." Shiori suggested. "It works everytime."

"You'll do great!" exclaimed Hina as she grabbed Tokiya and Natsuki and squeezed them playfully. "Keep your head in the game!"

"Nep!? Why would you say something like that?!" Yukine asked Hina curiously as her eyes widen. "Isn't that some kind of basketball reference?!"

"Well, my karate sensei use to say that to me before I'd go into a fight, so I thought it'd help here," admitted Hina cheerily.

"Ren and Masato should be more focused on this." Tomoyo said then showed them her ring finger.

"We really don't need anymore pressure," muttered Masato as he sighed.

"Fine whatever." Tomoyo rolled her eyes then sighed. "I'll just think about this~" She said then hugged Syo from behind. "For now~"

"STARISH on stage. I repeat STARISH on stage. SHINE stand by," instructed the loud speaker.

"Out there you guys go!" Tomoyo pushed the guys happily. "Good luck!"

"Smile!" encouraged Yukine.

"Just remember, think about something to help you relax!" Shiori happily encouraged them.

"Do your best!" cheered Hina with a bright smile.

"Don't you dare screw up!" Saya said with a frown.

"Sing your hearts out!" proclaimed Kanata as the lights on the stage went pitch black.

"Now I want them to screw up a little…" Saya muttered to herself quietly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you're ready for the best debut concert of the century! Now are you ready? STARISH!" introduced the invisible MC.

"Best? More like the worst." Saya muttered then sighed.

"Saya, we're also a part of this debut concert," reminded Hina with a little giggle.

"I-I meant only to those damn perverts!" Saya quietly yelled at Hina.

"Here they go!" exclaimed Yukine as the music started and the crowd started to roar.

* * *

_**Maji Love 1000%- English translations- by: STARISH**_

_We're sure you all know this song, but search it up if you want to listen to it again!_

* * *

Otoya: Are you ready?

Masato: Are you ready?

Natsuki: Are you ready?

Tokiya: Are you ready?

Ren: Are you ready?

Syo: Are you ready?

All: Come! Let's song!

Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!)

Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!)

Let's make it into an unbelievable story!

Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you.

This is a revolution. (We are)

Let's go. (ST RISH)

I'll change our love into the star.

Check it out!

Otoya: My chest is almost too small for my beating heart.

Tokiya: Uh baby. The impulse of love is becoming overbearing.

Tokiya x Otoya: Which one do you pick, Princess?

All: This 1000% LOVE will surely make you dizzy.

Ren: For some reason,

Masato: my heart,

Ren: satiated

Masato: by you,

Ren: is making a ruckus.

Masato x Ren: It's an incredible RAVE.

Natsuki: With the two of us, we will weave

Syo: a constellation that's not yet in sight.

Natsuki: Rather than with a kiss,

Syo: let's create a world

Natsuki x Syo: with our amazing song.

All: Come! Let's dance!

Let's dance out our dream. (Let's shout!)

Let's dance into the sky. (Let's go!)

There's no such thing as overdoing it.

Are you prepared? OK?

It's a special life (Yes x2)

that we can only have once.

This cannot be found (We are)

in any textbook. (ST RISH)

I'll change our love into the star.

Check it out!

Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%!

Tokiya: From the rainbow-colored compass,

Otoya: uh honey, is a brand new melody

that belongs only to us.

Tokiya x Otoya: I've found this thing called "self",

All: so that's why I want to convey to you my 1000% LOVE.

Masato: Resounding

Ren: loudly.

Masato: Knocking on the mind.

Ren: Believe heart.

Masato: Then,

Masato x Ren: let's SING away!

Syo: It's a total release of manly chivalry.

Natsuki: Transcending the Orion belt,

Syo: sparkling

Natsuki: from the rainbow,

Natsuki x Syo: let's make flowers bloom!

All: Come, let's peace!

Let's fly through our dream. (Let's shout!)

Let's fly across the sky. (Let's go!)

Say, how about a journey of an amazing time?

Not even (Yes x2) a million failures

can crush (We are)

my love passion. (ST RISH)

I'll change the star with love.

All: I want to hold you tight right now,

for I truly wish to protect you.

All: Come! Let's song!

Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!)

Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!)

Let's make it into an unbelievable story!

Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you.

This is a revolution. (We are)

Let's go. (ST RISH)

I'll change our love into the star.

Check it out!

* * *

"Whoa! That was super amazing!" Yukine complimented with sparkles in her eyes.

"Their voices blend together amazingly!" added in Hina as she waved wildly to the guys that went off on the other side.

"But, we're still better than them!" Saya said then smiled. "So, I don't intend to compliment them on their performance!"

"SHINE on stage. I repeat, SHINE on stage," commanded the loudspeaker as the lights went pitch black for them to go onto the stage.

"Out we go!" Yukine yelled as she waited for the others.

"Let's blow them away." added in Shiori.

"Let's do our best!" Kanata said then smiled.

They all quickly went into their places on the pitch black stage waiting for the MC to cue them.

"Do you think that they'll do great?" Otoya asked.

"It's those girls we're talking about. I'm sure they'll do great," assured Ren.

"Those crazy girls won't settle for anything less than perfection," added in Tokiya.

"They can't beat our performance!" proclaimed Syo.

"You and Natsume are so much alike." Masato said.

"Don't say that Syo-chan! They'll do amazing!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Shut up, they're about to start!" declared Syo as they could hear the MC starting the girl's introduction.

_Syo is seriously like Saya. _Tomoyo smirked and thought to herself.

"Our next debuting sensation are the princesses of song! Are you ready for it?! SHINE!" yelled the MC throughout the whole auditorium. White lights beamed onto the stage as five silhouettes were standing proudly on the stage. The music started, and the audience roared in excitement.

* * *

**Shoot! Ro Kyu Bu opening. - English translations!**

_Please type in_:**[MMD]ro-kyu-bu shoot![Download links]**_in the youtube/google search bar to watch the dance. Kanata is the girl with green hair, Hina is the one with the long side pony, Saya is the one with her hair down, Shiori is the one with the short pigtails, and Yukine is the one with the curly pigtails. It's a lot cooler than just reading the lyrics! You could read the lyrics while watching the video to make it even cooler, so you know what they're saying!_

* * *

**__****All:**Growing my determination.

Don't give up! And do your best!

Try your luck, and fight! chin-up!

_**Kanata:**_I understand that we're powerless by ourselves,

_**Yukine:**_So I brought the things about to be lost towards my chest.

_**Hina:**_Your gentle words graze my cheeks,

_**Shiori:**_My impatience grows as I looked only at the basket.

_**Saya:**_Here you warmed our hearts when they were about to cry,

_**All:**_Even if we can't endure the pain, we want to protect it to the end!

_**All:**_We're unripe fighter,_**Saya:**_ We won't lose now.

_**All:**_We stretch our tiny hands high, _**Shiori:**_Taking the power that draws near,

_**Hina:**_We hold it tightly _**All:**_ and bounce it back towards the sky!

_**Yukine:**_With unstoppable courage, _**All:**_We jump and shoot towards tomorrow!

_**Kanata:**_Because we'll pass it to you, _**All:**_The feelings being awakened within us,And the game start to move.

_**All:**_Growing my determination.

Don't give up! And do your best!

Try your luck, and fight! chin-up!

_**Kanata:**_"I want you to understand" That's just a taciturn resistance complex.

_**Yukine:**_Only these fabricated smiles don't turn out right.

_**Hina:**_"This is farewell" No matter how many times we're told that,

_**Shiori:**_There are certainly things there that can't be broken off.

_**Saya:**_Here where you taught us that we weren't alone,

_**All:**_We felt as if we could fly even as we continued to stumble.

_**All:**_We're unripe dreamer,_**Saya:**_ We won't cry now.

_**All:**_Because you're there _**Shiori:**_ to pat our shoulders,

_**All:**_One-by-one _**Hina:**_everything's connected together _**All:**_toward a power like wind!

_**Yukine:**_Crossing the wall drawing near,_**All:**_ cut and dash!

_**Kanata:**_Because we believe in you,_**All:**_ Like a constellation we'll start spinning,

_**All:**_Doing a formation to the future.

_**Saya:**_With a possessive strut, A clean sweep!

_**Yukine:**_Our technique's splendidly sweet too, Pure hearts!

_**Kanata:**_We ain't just cute! No, no!

_**Hina:**_Wink, With one chance, A one-handed shot!

_**Shiori:**_Ain't that pretty good?! We break through in harmony!

_**Saya:**_In a daze like this,_**All:**_Just a sec,_**Yukine:**_ Are we seriously ill?!

_**Saya and Yukine:**_Take it! Good job! Blow off common sense and jump into your dreams,

_**All:**_Super Dunk Shot!

_**All:**_We're unripe fighter,_**Kanata:**_ We won't lose now.

_**Yukine:**_We stretch our tiny hands high,_**Shiori:**_ Taking the power _**Hina:**_that draws near,

_**Saya:**_We hold it tightly _**All:**_ and bounce it back towards the sky!

_**All:**_With unstoppable courage, We jump and shoot towards tomorrow!

Because we'll pass it to you, The feelings being awakened within us,

And the game start to move.

_**All:**_We're unripe dreamer, We won't cry now.

Because you're there to pat our shoulders,

One-by-one everything's connected together toward a power like wind!

Crossing the wall drawing near, cut and dash!

Because we believe in you, Like a constellation we'll start spinning,

Doing a formation to the future.

_**All:**_Growing my determination.

Don't give up! And do your best!

Try your luck, and fight! chin-up!

_**All:**_Growing my determination.

Don't give up! And do your best!

Try your luck, and fight! chin-up!

The song ended as SHINE were together. The crowd exploded in cheers and shouts as the stage dimmed for the singers to walk off.

"See, told you it's not so bad." Shiori told the others.

"Oh my gosh that was so incredible!" exclaimed Hina as she started to cry tears of joy. "It was so much fun…"

"D-Don't cry Hina!" Saya told Hina with her big eyes.

"B-But it was so amazing. I couldn't help myself," explained Hina as she started to giggle as she cried.

"Cry when we get off the stage." Kanata told Hina.

"Let's go before the stage turns bright again!" exclaimed Yukine as she motioned for the girls to come backstage.

The rest of the members of SHINE walked towards Yukine and Hina started crying again.

"I can't believe we did it! We actually debuted!" said Shiori as she hugged all of the members of the group into a big group hug.

"You guys! That was incredible!" cheered Otoya as STARISH, Haruka, and Tomoyo came up to the five girls.

"Good work," congratulated Tomoyo. She then saw Hina, and her eyes became a little skeptical. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Hina smiled brightly at Tomoyo as tears continued down her face. "I'm so happy I got to sing with everyone! I have to be the luckiest person in the world!" she chimed.

"Aww! Hina-chan!" squealed Yukine as she hugged the girl in a tight squeeze.

"I have to admit, your performance was of the top standard," stated Tokiya.

"Why thank you," said Kanata with a small grin as she gave him a hug. "Yours too," she added.

"Ours was better!" argued Saya with her boyfriend.

"No way!" retorted Syo, "Ours was way better!"

"W-Well I'm not going to congratulate you! This is all you're getting!" exclaimed Saya as she gave Syo a kiss on the cheek. "And ours was still better!" she shouted at him.

"Good job Ittoki-kun," congratulated Haruka.

"It's all thanks to you for composing that amazing song!" complimented Otoya as he patted her head affectionately.

"Your performance was okay, but nothing can top my songs~" chided Tomoyo to Ren with a sly grin.

"We'll see about that," challenged Ren returning the grin.

"I guess you did okay~ So you get a congratulatory hug ~" said Tomoyo as she wrapped her arms around Ren. Ren smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good job Shiori," congratulated Masato.

"To you too," replied Shiori.

"I guess after this comes a lot of hard work," commented Masato.

"You're forgetting something," reminded Shiori. Masato looked at her confusedly until she tapped her ring finger.

"I guess that too," said Masato with a smile as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Hina-chan, you can stop crying now," reassured Natsuki as he patted her back comfortingly.

"But I'm so happy!" exclaimed Hina in her tears. She smiled up at Natsuki and said, "You did great."

"You did too," added Natsuki as he hugged her gently. Hina looked up at him and smiled sweetly as she stopped crying.

"Thanks Natsuki," thanked Hina as she buried her face in his tall frame.

Yukine stood there watching all of her friends happily, until a special someone came into her mind.

_Thank you Cecil-chan… For everything… And I hope that fate will bring us together soon… _thought Yukine to herself as her smile grew bigger. It was just for a second, but she swore she could hear Cecils comforting voice hum a soft tune. "Cecil-chan…" Yukine quietly mumbled to herself. "I wish the others could see you… I love you and I want the others to see you…"

"Yukine, are you okay?" Kanata asked Yukine as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "You're staring off into space."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking to myself." Yukine patted Kanata's head and smiled at her.

"B-But… I-I swore I thought I heard you say I love you…" Kanata stated then shook her head. "Never mind. It just my was imagination."

"Nep!? You thought I actually said I love you?!" Yukine asked Kanata as her eyes widen. "Well, you're right! I did! But I won't tell you who it's for."

"To STARISH and SHINE that we will live as a music legend forever!" cheered Tomoyo as they all gathered into one big group hug. "Honestly, you guys are amazing!"

"Yeah!" cheered everyone as they all laughed and smiled together happily.


	18. BC: The King's Game Strikes Back?

**A/N: **BUT WAIT! Hopefully I scared you a little~ so, do you wanna know what happens after the last chapter? Well here you go. And guess what~ Two things are coming back~ Guess who? Well, let me rephrase that... Guess who's coming back? You'll find that in the chapter! Anyways, as king (I'm really a queen but whatever), I demand number 1 (which is you, the reader) to read this and have a fun time~

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! We just own our OCs!**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: The King's Game Strikes Back?**

* * *

After the debut concert, everyone went back to the hotel but, on their way there, Tomoyo kept grinning evilly.

"Are you okay Tomoyo?" asked Kanata looking skeptically at her best friend.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry~" Tomoyo said then smiled at Kanata.

"When you say it like that, we have to worry," muttered Shiori.

"No I'm serious, you don't have to worry." Tomoyo reassured then just smiled. "We're just gonna do something fun together!"

"Oh god," murmured Saya and she sighed.

"Nep!? Are we playing _that_ game again?!" Yukine asked Tomoyo as her eyes started sparkling.

"Oh, who knows," answered Tomoyo with a smirk and she started to whistle.

"Yay! More embarrassing stuff to have people do!" Yukine cheered happily.

"What!? I'm not playing that game again!" retorted Syo. "Especially since you guys have gotten way worse," he added as a shiver went down his spine.

"Can we do this?~" Tomoyo asked as she hugged Syo and pressing her chest against his back.

"Not going to happen princess," said Ren slightly pissed as he pulled Tomoyo off of Syo.

"My turn!" Yukine said then did the same thing Tomoyo did to Syo.

"You guys!" cried out Saya.

"I forgot how fun this is!" Yukine said then smiled while laughing happily.

"Guys, we're back at the hotel!" exclaimed Hina as the limo came to a slow stop.

"Nep!? Already?!" Yukine asked as her eyes widen.

"Oh, that was fast," commented Tokiya as the chauffeur opened the door.

"Damn… So much for having fun…" Tomoyo pouted a little.

"Well, let's not all sit in this limo and go inside," suggested Shiori as she got up to leave.

"Out we go!" Yukine said as she jumped out of the limo.

"Yay!" cheered Hina as she followed Yukine.

"Yukine… You suck…" Saya grumbled a little as she left the limo.

After everyone was standing in front of the hotel, Tomoyo had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Alright, we head to my room!" Tomoyo yelled out happily. "And we're gonna have fun!"

"Yippee!" cheered Yukine.

"I'm scared…" Shiori shivered a little.

"Oh god," mumbled Saya.

"I really hope we don't have to play _that _game again…" Shiori muttered to herself. "Last time was extremely terrible than that other time I played with Tomoyo…"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Shiori is right! Now everyone follow me or you're going to get punished," threatened Tomoyo.

"Alright Tomoyo!" Shiori followed Tomoyo happily with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yay! I like games! Come on Saya, let's go!" exclaimed Hina as she grabbed Saya's hand and started to drag her cheerily.

"You guys suck for always dragging me…" Saya muttered as she's being dragged away.

"I just hope I don't get anything extreme like last time," hoped Kanata as she followed.

"Remember, this is Minato we're talking about…" Tokiya said as he wrapped his arm around Kanata. "And now Konohana…"

"Hurry up you slowpokes!" called out Tomoyo to everyone that wasn't up ahead with her.

The others sighed then followed Tomoyo with fear in their eyes. When they arrived in the room, Tomoyo locked the door and then pulled out the chopsticks.

"There's no escape this time…" Tomoyo said in a deadly, horrifying way with an evil grin on her face. "You can't escape the fun in the KING'S GAME!"

Everyone shrunk back in fear and Yukine exclaimed, "Let's pick our chopsticks!"

Since everyone had no choice, they picked the chopsticks.

"Alright! Who's the king?" Tomoyo asked.

"Me," said Shiori calmly as she held up the chopstick with the red paint.

"Okay then, what's your command Shiori?" Tomoyo asked Shiori as she started to calm down.

"I hope its good Shiori-chan!" Yukine moved close to Shiori and smiled.

"My back hurts, number 5 give me a massage," demanded Shiori with an emotionless face.

"Alright." Kanata said then walked over to Shiori and started massaging her back. "Tell me where it hurts okay, Shiori?"

"That wasn't very eventful," sighed Yukine.

"What? I might as well get some gain from this," stated Shiori.

"Ehehe…" Kanata drew some sweat then smiled nervously.

"Alright, round two." Tomoyo said, starting to get really bored. Everyone put back their chopsticks and then picked again. "Who's the king?"

Everyone looked around the room, nervously waiting for who would be king next.

"Nep!? No one's gonna speak up?!" Yukine asked as her eyes widen.

"If you don't you're going to get punished," reminded Tomoyo.

"U-Uh… Me…" Kanata said as she showed her chopstick.

"Oh joy Kanata! Now tell us your command," said Tomoyo way too cheerily.

"Um… I the king, has to sit on number 5's lap for the rest of the game!" Kanata said her command as she blushes.

Tokiya raised his hand with a small blush on his face. Kanata walked over to Tokiya and sat on his lap while her face turned red.

"C'mon! You gotta sit closer up!" Tomoyo told Kanata while smiling. Kanata blushed more, but did what Tomoyo said.

"Alright, round three!" Tomoyo said as she raised her fist in the air.

"She sounds like she's drunk…" Shiori whispered to herself as she sighed. The group once again went up to pick their chopsticks from a grinning Tomoyo.

"Alright! Who's the king?!" Yukine asked happily.

"M-Me," said Syo.

"Yay! I've been waiting for this!" Yukine cheered with delightment as Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Give us your command king," stated Shiori.

"Tell us tell us tell us tell us!" Tomoyo and Yukine moved up to Syo while smiling at him.

"U-Uh...Um…" stuttered out Syo as he leaned back a little.

Tomoyo and Yukine's eyes started sparkling as they waited for Syo's command.

"Number seven has to rest their head in my lap," stated Syo with a small blush.

Saya got up and walked towards Syo, sat next to him and then laid her head on Syo's lap while blushing.

"Kanata, you were right…Kuru-kun's lap _is_ warm…" Saya admitted as she smiled.

"Aw! Too sweet!" cheered Yukine as she took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"So adorable and you gotta send me that!" Natsuki said as he smiled.

"Me too!" chirped Hina.

"Natsuki! Yukine! Yamamoto!" shouted Syo as his blush became brighter.

"Well, time for the next round!" proclaimed Tomoyo. Everyone got up and picked their fate once again.

"Who's king?" asked Yukine.

"Me!" Tomoyo showed her chopstick then smiled. "Number 8 has to tell me his or her future plans!"

"That's me," stated Haruka shyly.

"Alright, we get to hear your future plans!" Tomoyo cheered happily. "Yay!~"

"W-Well, I want to keep composing songs for STARISH, and keep going out with Ittoki-kun, and get married one day," told Haruka and after each one, she blushed more and more.

"Aw! How sweet!" Yukine and Hina said as they smiled.

"Gonna have kids?" Tomoyo asked Haruka while smiling.

"I-I've always wanted a little girl," admitted Haruka with a small smile.

"Too adorable!" Yukine, Hina, and Tomoyo squealed in delight and happiness.

"I-I guess so," agreed Haruka with a blush. Otoya, who was sitting beside her, was also blushing.

"Alright, time for round four!" Tomoyo said.

Everyone picked their chopstick, and suddenly an evil aura came out of Yukine.

"It's my turn!" Yukine jumped up and yelled out happily.

"Uh oh," muttered Masato to himself.

"Well, I want number 5 and 8 to kiss each other on the lips!" Yukine commanded while smiling. _I hope that number 5 and 8 are someone who will make me happy and hopefully that their boyfriend or girlfriend is okay with this. _She thought to herself as fire came into her eyes.

"I'm number five!" said Hina happily.

"Yay! So, who's number 8?" Yukine asked as she looked around. It was silent for a minute and Yukine glared at everyone so number eight would speak up. Then, she stood up and sat next to Kanata and smiled at her. "Kanata-chan!" She said as she hugged Kanata then started nuzzling her on her chest.

"That's enough," said Tokiya sternly as he pulled them apart, dropping his chopstick.

"Tokiya-san, you dropped your-" Shiori said as she was gonna grab the chopstick then her eyes widen. "Whoa! You're number 8?!"

"Nep!? Time for the magic to happen!" Yukine said as she broke free from Tokiya's grasp.

"Heehee," giggled Hina, probably off in her own world while Kanata and Natsuki sat down with growing dark auras around them.

"C'mon, do it~" Tomoyo said with her sadistic voice.

Tokiya gulped and walked up to Hina who was humming happily. "Sorry Yamamoto," he muttered as he grabbed her shoulders and quickly kissed her. Then, fire came out from behind Natsuki and Kanata.

"You shouldn't bother them." Yukine said as she pulled Natsuki and Kanata away from the two.

Number five and eight pulled apart and Hina tilted her head. "Huh? Why did you do that Tokiya-kun?"

Tokiya said nothing and then sat down as if nothing had happen. Kanata sat beside him and grabbed his arm while Natsuki pulled Hina to sit in between his legs and hugged her protectively.

"That was something!" exclaimed Yukine but she stopped when Kanata and Natsuki glared at her.

"Round five!" Tomoyo said to break the tension that's in the air.

Everyone picked and then Ren smirked and said, "Guess who's king?"

No one said anything and Tomoyo smiled.

"What is it?~" Tomoyo asked in a sadistic way.

"Hmm, I don't know what I should make you people do next," said Ren with a smirk as he showed that he had the king's chopstick.

"Let's hope it's not anything weird." Saya said as she crossed her arms.

"Let's see… Number two has to come with me to my room for the rest of the game," declared Ren with a smirk.

"Alright." Tomoyo said then smiled. "I'm ready~"

"Let's go," stated Ren with his smirk still plastered on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

As the two of them left, Shiori became worried on what's gonna happened in Ren's room.

"I'm worried now…" Shiori said as she felt a shiver up her spine.

"Don't worry! We'll still have lot's of fun!" exclaimed Yukine with a devious smile. "Let's draw chopsticks!"

"Look! I'm king again!" cheered Yukine.

"What's your command?" Kanata asked Yukine as she tilted her head while laying on Tokiya.

"Number 10 has to take off Natsuki-chan's glasses!" declared Yukine.

"Y-Yukine! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Syo asked Yukine.

"What? I miss _him_!" Yukine said, knowing what she's doing.

"Well, who is number 10?" she asked.

"Oh crap…" Saya said, realizing that she's number 10. She walked over to where Natsuki and Hina were sitting, and took a deep breath. _Time for a rematch!_ She thought to herself as she took off Natsuki's glasses.

"Long time no see," greeted Satsuki as he glared at everyone in the room, causing them to shiver in terror.

"Satsuki!" Saya yelled as she stood up. "You, me, let's have a rematch!" Saya said while frowning.

"Alright," agreed Satsuki as he stood up and picked Hina up. "Stay out of the way princess," he said in a cold tone as he plopped her on a bed and faced Saya with a dark smirk.

"Unless you're not Natsuki or anyone else, don't touch Hina!" Saya yelled at Satsuki then tried kicking him. He blocked the kick with a sidestep and Saya jumped back taking on a defensive position. "Damn you…"

"May I ask what is going on?" Shiori asked Syo quietly as the two fighting were having a staredown.

"That's Satsuki. He only shows up only when Natsuki's glasses are taken off." Syo told Shiori quietly.

"Saya-chan! I'm helping you!" Yukine said as she punched the back of Satsuki's head.

"You think you can do that and get away with it squirt?" sneered Satsuki.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can call me a squirt!" Yukine yelled at Satsuki as she started punching him multiple times.

"You little," grumbled Satsuki as he picked her up by the shirt and threw her across the room, where she landed on top of Syo.

"Hehe, sorry Syo-chan." Yukine apologized while smiling.

"Satsuki, you bitch!" Saya yelled then started kicking Satsuki again. When Satsuki blocked and pushed Saya back, Hina came up to him.

"That's enough Satsuki, time for Natsuki to come back," she sternly commanded.

"Hold on! I'm not finished dammit!" Saya told Hina then sighed. "Fine, whatever, just do it already."

"Who says I'm gonna listen to you princess?" retorted Satsuki as he glared down at Hina.

As a pair of glasses came on Satsuki's face, he turned back into Natsuki.

"Done!" Yukine said as she smiled.

"Thanks Yukine-chan!" thanked Hina as she gave Yukine a smile.

"Kinda sad since I always do that with either his glasses or mine." Yukine said in disappointment. "Satsuki-chan's really stupid for falling for the same trick every time."

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" questioned Natsuki confusedly.

"Oh nothing." Yukine smiled at Natsuki.

"Okay!" immediately chirped Natsuki, not even questioning anything.

"I wonder who's scarier… Him or Kanata when she's mad…" The other mumbled to themselves.

"Or even Saya and Hina… Those two are scary when they get angry," added in Shiori as the four over there were all laughing except for Saya.

"Should we finish the King's Game?" Yukine asked the others.

"Yes!" exclaimed Syo hoping that it would be over soon.

"Nep!? You actually wanna finish this?!" Yukine asked Syo as she walked closer to him with her sparkling eyes.

"U-Uh I guess…" mumbled Syo as he laughed weakly.

"Last round!" Yukine yelled out happily. Everyone went over to Yukine and picked their chopsticks for the last time in this game. "Who's the king?" She asked as she calmed down.

"I am," stated Masato in a monotone voice.

"Alright then, what's your command?" Yukine asked Masato with a smile.

"Numbers 1 and 9 have to go and take a picture of Minato and Ren," he stated.

"Crap! Why me!?" angrily shouted Syo as he cursed his luck.

"Well, who's number one?" Hina asked as she tilted her head.

"Me," muttered Otoya as he sighed.

Syo and Otoya got up, and left the room.

"Come back alive!" encouraged Yukine.

"You thought they're gonna die?" Kanata asked Yukine as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's Tomoyo we're talking about… Never know what's going to happen with her," said Shiori plainly.

"Well okay then." Kanata nodded then sighed.

Two minutes passed and they couldn't hear anything. Then, an ear piercing scream rang through the hall and in seconds, Syo was back in the room panting.

"Welcome back! Did you have fun?" Yukine asked as she smiled at Syo.

"Don't pull that crap with me. Here's your stinkin picture," muttered Syo as he handed Masato his phone.

Masato and Yukine looked at the picture which is really hard to tell what's happening.

"Uh… Syo-chan, this picture's fuzzy…" Yukine said.

"Don't blame me! Otoya got the better picture!" argued Syo as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't argue with me you manwhore bitch!" Yukine yelled at Syo with fire in her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am!" said Syo as he stood straight and stiff. Suddenly, Otoya ran into the room and his shirt was ripped and he had scratches everywhere.

"Otoya-kun! Are you okay?!" Kanata and Haruka asked as they ran towards Otoya.

"What happened?" Hina asked Otoya as she tilted her head.

"M-Minato got angry," huffed out Otoya as he handed his phone to Masato and then sunk down to the floor.

Kanata ran towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit and Yukine looked at the picture and her face turned red.

"Nep!? I-Is this even allowed in a rated T story?" Yukine asked as she felt a little dizzy.

"What? Let me see," said Shiori as she came over.

"You're too young for this Shiori-chan!" Yukine pushed Shiori away.

Everyone else gathered and looked at the picture, except for Shiori and Hina who weren't allowed.

"Why are we even looking at this?!" Saya asked her face turned red like a strawberry.

"You're the one that came over here to look," chided Yukine.

"O-Only because you're face turned red like a ripened strawberry!" Saya tried defending herself.

"Let's not look at this anymore," muttered Tokiya as he took the phone and deleted the picture.

"I think I've lost my respect for Tomoyo…!" Kanata said with teary eyes. "That's something no person should ever see!"

"At least you weren't the one taking the picture," muttered Otoya as a chill went down his spine.

"You should go back to your room and change." Shiori suggested then pointed at the ripped clothing that were revealing his chest and something else.

"Y-Yeah!" said Otoya flustered as he raced out of the room.

"Who thinks we should forget we ever did this?" Yukine asked, being serious for once which is indicated by her stern look on her face.

"Agreed," replied everyone immediately.

"And the motion is carried." Yukine said as she now fainted after steam came out of her head.

"W-Well, I'll just be taking Yukine to Shiori's room now," said Saya as she picked up the girl and walked out.

"Is that gonna be us when the rest of us get married…?" Kanata asked as her face turned red.

"No response to that," responded Tokiya with a blush.

"I've lost respect for you Tomoyo…" Kanata said as her final words before she fainted as well with steam coming out of her head.

"Why are you all fainting suddenly?" asked Shiori as her and Hina were completely out of the loop.

"You'll find out when-" Masato was about to say until they heard a loud thump coming from outside.

"What was that?" Tokiya asked after hearing that loud thump.

"Someone should go and check," suggested Shiori.

Haruka opened the door and saw Saya and Yukine on the ground but, Haruka saw that Saya's face is really red.

"Uh…" Haruka said as she drew sweat. "S-Syo-kun… You might want to see this..."

Syo went over and his eyes widened. "She was just trying to hide it!?" he exclaimed.

"So now, mostly every girl has passed out after looking at… _that_…" Masato said as he sighed.

"Except for the two over there," muttered Tokiya after pointing to the two who didn't see anything. "They're lucky…"

"So what if I'm 13 years old, I'm still mature enough to see what _you_ guys are seeing!" Shiori pouted a little then sighed.

"It's okay Shiori! They won't let me see either!" comforted Hina as she playfully patted Shiori's back.

"Fair enough." Shiori nodded then looked at the door. "What're we gonna do to these three passed out girls?" She asked as she pointed to Kanata that's next to her then Yukine and Saya that were outside.

"U-Um, Tokiya-kun! Syo-kun! Natsuki! Could you guys get them?" asked Hina sweetly.

"S-Sure." The three nodded.

Just as they were gonna pick up the three passed girls' bodies, Shiori frowned and glared at them saying, "Whatever you do, don't try to do anything stupid while their passed out like lifting their skirts up."

"Wh-What!?" yelled Syo.

"May I remind you that while the others might've forgiven you for what happened a couple of days ago, I'm not very pleased with you guys." Shiori reminded them then glared at them with her icy blue eyes. "So whatever you do, don't do anything perverted."

"Yukine-chan isn't even my girlfriend!" reminded Natsuki.

"I know but, I'm just reminding you. Unless you want me to throw stuff at you again." Shiori said as she raised her eyebrow. "Do you want that to happen a second time?"

"No ma'am!" chorused the three as they returned the girls to Shiori's room.

"Now that's better." Shiori sighed then said. "See, if you just listened to me, you'll do things right and fairly without me yelling at you guys like the others do."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Syo as he returned with the other two guys.

"You're welcome." Shiori said then gave them one of her rare smiles.

"Why don't we all head off to bed now?" suggested Masato.

"You're right. What time is it again?" Hina nodded in agreement then asked curiously.

"12:30," informed Tokiya as he checked his watch.

"We should to sleep." Shiori said as she yawned.

"I'm tired, Natsuki carry me," whined Hina.

"Yes yes," sighed Natsuki as he picked her up and brought her to her room.

"Masato, I suggest you come stay in our room tonight," stated Tokiya and Masato agreed after thinking about it for a minute.

"Night everyone," said Shiori as she also went to her room.

"Night!" chimed everyone to their friends as they all headed to bed.


	19. Epilogue: Tokiya and Kanata

**A/N: **well since we had a bonus chapter which is what happened after the debut concert, why don't we see what happens 15 years later!? It's amazing! First is Tokiya and Kanata! Enjoy~ Oh and there's some hints to later epilogue chapters so yeah... Enjoy again~

**DISCLAIMER! We do not own Uta no Prince sama or any of its characters! We only own our own OCs!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Tokiya and Kanata**

* * *

15 years later after STARISH and SHINE debuted, Tokiya and Kanata are living together with two kids.

"Mom!" called out a young boy with raven colored hair as he raced towards Kanata.

"What is it dear?" Kanata asked the raven haired child.

"Daddy's home!" he cheered excitedly.

"Okay then!" Kanata smiled and walked over to the door with the child.

"Daddy's home? I'm coming!" called out a light orange haired girl as she came racing down the stairs.

"Marie!" Kanata ran after the girl but tripped and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay mommy?" asked the girl as she turned around.

"I'm fine Marie. I just tripped." Kanata told the girl as she got up and smiled at her.

"I'm home!" called out a man from the front door.

"Welcome home!" The three cheered the man happily.

"Marie, Souji, how was your day?" asked the man as he picked Marie up.

"Amazing!" Marie yelled out happily.

"Mom played with us all day!" exclaimed Souji with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah although, you guys wore me out a little." Kanata said then smiled at Souji. "Other than that, it was fun." She admitted then looked at man. "What about you Tokiya-kun?"

"The interviewer was very nosy, he asked about everything," sighed Tokiya.

"Well, thanks for telling me because I do that tomorrow." Kanata smiled and thanked Tokiya.

"All my friends at school say that it is super cool that I have famous parents!" exclaimed Souji with excitement.

"Same here!" Marie nodded in agreement.

"I guess, though it really isn't that important," said Tokiya with a thoughtful look on his face and he continued, "Though you two know that you aren't to brag right?"

"We know…" Both Souji and Marie said then sighed.

"Good! Now why don't we eat dinner then get you two ready for bed?" suggested Kanata with a gentle smile.

"Okay!" Souji nodded then ran over to the kitchen.

"Can I help set the table mommy?" asked Marie sweetly.

"Sure Marie." Kanata nodded as she walked towards the kitchen

"You're helping too Tokiya-kun," added in Kanata as she turned around and looked at her husband with a grin.

"Alright." Tokiya said then smiled at his wife.

The four got dinner ready together, and then sat down to eat.

"Marie, you're friends with my friend's child right?" Kanata asked Marie.

"Yup!" nodded Marie as she ate her food happily.

"I hope she didn't teach the child anything…" Kanata muttered then felt a shiver going down her spine.

"It's not just Minato's child, it is also Ren's, wait, that doesn't make it any better," commented Tokiya as he also felt a shiver go down his spine.

"W-Well, you know how she is remember? Her punishments and whatnot." Kanata added then sighed.

"I don't think so, Marie is not violent. She is more like me. I would say you, but she doesn't ever get angry like you do sometimes," said Tokiya as he looked at his smiling daughter. "Though she smiles a lot like you."

"Ehehe." Kanata nodded. "True and Souji's like you sometimes."

"But they both have your eyes," added in Tokiya as he looked at his raven haired son that had golden eyes.

"But Souji has your hair color." Kanata added then looked at Souji.

"I'm all done mom!" proclaimed Souji as he showed her his empty plate.

"Me too!" Marie also said and showed her mother her empty plate.

"Alright dears. Clear your plates and you can run along," stated Kanata in her motherly tone.

"Alright!" Souji and Marie nodded then walked over to the sink.

"How are the others doing?" Kanata asked Tokiya, wondering if the others are well or not.

"Hmm, I'm sure Kurusu-san told you this since you're in the same group, but she is pregnant. The guys are still the same guys," said Tokiya as he finished up his dinner.

Just as Kanata heard that Saya is pregnant, Kanata's eyes widen and she nearly choked on her drink.

"Again? Isn't that her third child now?" Kanata asked Tokiya.

"Yeah, and I think a couple others are pregnant, though I can't recall it at the moment who," replied Tokiya.

"I see. My guess is that one of them could be Tomoyo. Since she's…" Kanata said then stopped and forgot that there's two kids nearby. "Never mind."

"Ah! I think Natsuki said something about Shinomiya-san…" said Tokiya as he remembered STARISH's last conversation.

"What did Natsuki-kun say about Hina?" Kanata asked Tokiya as she tilted her head.

"She might be pregnant, they can't tell yet," explained Tokiya.

"I see." Kanata said then smiled. "I'm just glad that everyone's okay."

"Yeah, it is really comforting that we still get together sometimes. I mean, our whole career was spent with them," agreed Tokiya.

"True. I usually spent my days with Tomoyo or Yukine or even Shiori." Kanata said.

"I didn't even realize we've been talking for this long. It's almost the kid's bedtime," informed Tokiya as he looked over at the clock.

"Oh yeah it is." Kanata also looked at the clock then stood up. "Souji, Marie," She said as she looked at Souji and Marie. "It's almost your bedtime!"

"Okay!" chorused the two as they went up the stairs to prepare for bed.

"Shall we go with them?" Kanata asked Tokiya as she turned her head towards her husband.

"Yeah," answered Tokiya as he took their plates and put them in the sink.

Kanata walked upstairs after Tokiya put their plates in the sink and they were holding hands.

"Mommy, Daddy, can you read us a bedtime story?" asked Marie as she came up to them in her pink pajamas.

"Are you sure? We did read you one last night though." Kanata asked Marie.

"Yes please!" exclaimed Marie with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay then." Kanata patted Marie's head and smiled.

"Souji? Are you almost ready?" asked Tokiya from outside his son's room. "If you want, you can come into Maries room for a bedtime story!"

"Okay Daddy!" Souji said with his blue pajamas and ran towards Tokiya.

Tokiya picked him up and brought him to Marie's room where the little girl was already tucked into bed.

"Oh? Souji and Tokiya-kun, perfect timing." Kanata said with a book in her hand.

Souji climbed onto his sister's bed and waited anxiously for the story to begin.

Kanata started reading, "There once was a speedy hare that always bragged to everyone about how fast he was. Tired of always hearing him brag, the tortoise decided to challenge him to a race. All of the animals gathered to watch the race on a warm sunny afternoon. When the bumble bee shouted for them to start, the hare immediately took off at a lightning fast speed. The tortoise however, took his time and walked slowly. The hare, thinking he was ahead so much, laid down under a tree and took a little snooze. The tortoise, still taking his time, came up and was surprised to see the hare fast asleep. He then continued walking until he reached the finish line and-" Kanata read until she looked up from the book and saw that the two were fast asleep. "Looks like they fell asleep."

Tokiya then picked up Souji and brought the little boy to his own room.

Kanata put the book away then walked over to Marie and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight."

The two parents then went to their own room and Kanata immediately sat on the bed and sighed. "What a tiring day," she mumbled. "Oh well, it was fun."

"At least yours was fun. That interviewer had a couple screws loose," muttered Tokiya as he sat down and wrapped an arm around Kanata's shoulder.

"Ehehe. Haruka wants to get together someday since she misses me. Apparently, Otoya-kun misses you too." Kanata told Tokiya as she blushed a little.

"Of course. That ball of energy is always wanting something," said Tokiya as he sighed and leaned his head in the crook of her neck.

"Remember, he's your brother-in-law." Kanata reminded Tokiya as she petted Tokiya's head.

"Yes yes," replied Tokiya.

"We should visit them sometime." Kanata said as she laid down.

"I guess," answered Tokiya as he laid down beside her.

"Should we sleep or do something else?" Kanata looked at Tokiya and asked him while she blushed deeper.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked Tokiya as he stared into her eyes.

"U-Um…" Kanata looked away as she blushed some more.

Tokiya chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently.

"U-Um… W-Wanna do it now…?" Kanata asked shyly.

"Whatever you want dear," answered Tokiya with one of his rare smiles.

"You're smiling." Kanata poked Tokiya's cheek and smiled at him. "You're like Shiori who hardly smile."

"I like smiling for you," admitted Tokiya, "Because then you smile for me."

"Of course I smile for you," Kanata said then kissed Tokiya's cheek. "Because I love you."

"I love you too," replied Tokiya caringly.

Kanata moved close to Tokiya and kissed his wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Tokiya did the same. When they broke the kiss, they looked into each others eyes lovingly.

"S-Sorry!" Kanata looked away from Tokiya as her face turned red like strawberries.

"It's okay," said Tokiya as he leaned in and pecked her lips softly.

"O-Oh yeah, this is normal since we're married." Kanata remembered then smiled. "T-Take off your shirt like that one time…"

"But Ren isn't here to force me to," said Tokiya with a slight chuckle.

"Do it for me," Kanata told Tokiya as she rested her head on Tokiya's lap.

"Fine," agreed Tokiya as he took off his shirt.

"That's better," Kanata said as she nuzzled Tokiya's chest.

Tokiya yawned and then laid down on the bed again with Kanata snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Tokiya-kun," Kanata said to Tokiya as she smiled at him.

"Goodnight my love," whispered Tokiya as he kissed her forehead and started to drift off to sleep.


	20. Epilogue: Syo and Saya

**A/N: **I just now realized... So, this is a Syo and Saya chapter and I just realized that those two had a lot of love in the main chapters... Okay then, how odd and strange... Well, we see a certain character (not the kids) in this chapter~ I hope you like even more Syo and Saya love~

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! We own our OCs and the kids (since this is an epilogue chapter)!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Syo and Saya**

* * *

15 years later after STARISH and SHINE debuted, Syo and Saya are living together with two kids, and their unborn child. Saya's sitting on a chair and rocking it back and forth while rubbing her stomach and smiling.

"Mommy!" A girl with short black hair that's tied in pigtails ran over to Saya and asked, "Do you know when Daddy will be home?"

"I'm not sure… He said that he's doing some stuff with one of our idiotic guy friends and he'll be home late." Saya told the girl then frowned and sighed. "Why? Do you miss him still?"

"Huh?!" The girl blushed a little then shook her head. "No! I don't miss Daddy! I-I was just wondering where he was at! That's all." The girl crossed her arms and faced her head away from Saya.

"Now that I think about your father," Saya said then looked around then sighed. "I wonder if Tamaki's still taking a nap."

"He probably is." The girl said then sighed also. "Want me to wake him up?"

Saya shook her head and said, "I bet he'll wake up when a certain someone comes home. You know how Tamaki is Aoi."

"I know… I still find it weird how he clings onto you day and night. It's weird." Aoi said as she looked at the couch and saw a small sleeping child with blonde hair.

"But, don't you do the same?" Saya asked Aoi and she blushed again while shaking her head.

"N-No I don't!" retorted Aoi as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course you are." Saya patted Aoi's head then yawned a little. "I hope he comes back soon… Although I'm gonna jinx it." She said then the door opened. "Wow, I was right."

"I'm home!" called out Syo as he came through the door.

"I won't let you take Mommy away from me!" Tamaki somehow woke up right when Syo and ran towards Saya.

"I know Tamaki," muttered Syo as he came into the room and sighed.

"Anyways, how did it go?" Saya looked at Syo and asked.

"He was the same as always…" said Syo as he sighed then turned to Aoi. "Aoi, did you miss daddy?" he asked hopefully.

"No I didn't!" Aoi shook her head then ran off.

"She's just like her mom," commented Syo.

"No she's not!" Saya yelled at Syo then turned her head away from Syo. "She's more like you."

"Whatever you say," answered Syo as he went to put an arm around Saya, but something stopped him.

"I won't let you take Mommy away from me!" Tamaki hugged Saya before Syo then glared at him.

"What did I ever do?" murmured Syo as he started to sulk.

"Calm down Tamaki." Saya petted Tamaki's head.

"Mommy? When is my new brother or sister going to be born?" asked Tamaki and he tilted his head to the side.

"Soon I think. About a day or two." Saya told Tamaki.

"I can't wait to see what gender it is. I bet you it's going to be a boy," stated Syo with a grin on his face.

"Yeah right. It's gonna be a girl." Saya objected then smiled. "Dunno why you said that."

"I'm just guessing," replied Syo as he looked at her stomach.

"Same here." Saya rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Mommy! Uncle Kaoru is here!" exclaimed Aoi as she came running into the room.

"Yay!" Tamaki yelled happily then got off of Saya and ran towards the door.

"Why does he like my twin but not me?" pouted Syo as he went to greet his brother.

"Don't ask me." Saya lowered her eyes at Syo then rolled her eyes again.

"Hi guys," greeted Kaoru with a smile as he picked up Tamaki.

"Hello Uncle Kaoru." Aoi greeted Kaoru while smiling.

"Hey Kaoru," greeted Saya as she slowly walked over to the entrance. "What brings you here?"

"Just came to drop in and see everyone," replied Kaoru with a gentle smile. "It seems you're pretty far along Saya," he added.

"What does that supposed to mean…?!" Saya glared at Kaoru and asked.

"Nothing! I just mean that it looks like the baby will come soon!" explained Kaoru.

"Yeah." Saya nodded then smiled.

"Syo, is Tamaki still being cold to you?" asked Kaoru teasingly with a cheeky grin.

"What do you think…?" Syo asked Kaoru then sighed.

"Hehe, I guess so," answered Kaoru, "He is a mommy's boy after all."

"By the way Mommy," Aoi looked at Saya and asked, "Do we go to Hina-san's house if that thing comes?"

"I guess you would, unless something else comes up. If it does, you'll go to Uncle Kaoru's," replied Saya with a smile.

"Okay then." Aoi said then ran off again.

Kaoru, Saya, and Syo all went into the living as the kids ran off to play.

"Mommy, when are we gonna see the others?" Aoi asked Saya. "I wanna see the others."

"Soon. After the baby comes," said Saya.

"Alright." Aoi sighed a little.

"Why do you ask? Do you miss them?" Saya asked Aoi as she tilted her head.

"Yeah! I wanna play again," exclaimed Aoi excitedly.

"I see. Maybe you'll see your friends again soon." Saya smiled at Aoi.

Suddenly, Saya's face turned into a frown as she held her stomach.

"Saya, is something wrong?" asked Syo in a worried way as he came closer to her.

"I'm fine." Saya looked at Syo and lied to him.

"Are you sure?" persisted Syo as Saya looked in pain.

"Yeah." Saya nodded then gave him a thumbs up. "Totally fine."

Syo raised an eyebrow at her but didn't push it any further.

"Mommy," Tamaki walked up to Saya and asked her, "Who do you love better? Me or Daddy?"

"Of course I love you more," cooed Saya as an invisible arrow went through Syo's heart.

"I knew she would say that! Mommy hates Daddy!" Aoi started laughing and reminded Syo. Another arrow went through Syo's heart as he sat silently in his depression. "That's super funny!" Aoi said as she walked away.

"Aoi!" Tamaki yelled for Aoi then ran after her.

"Do any of you like me," cried Syo quietly.

"I do, I just lied to Tamaki a little." Saya whispered in Syo's ear then kissed his cheek.

"That's better," said Syo as he smiled and kissed her cheek back.

"Now that that's over with," Saya said then grabbed Syo's shirt and said, "Take me to the hospital. Now."

"What!? What's happening!?" said Syo as he suddenly became very flustered and panicky.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Uh, we have two kids and you still don't know what the hell you're supposed to do?!" Saya asked Syo while glaring at him.

"O-Oh yeah, let's go," stammered out Syo as he started to get giddy.

"You suck…" Saya muttered to herself. "Kaoru, could you watch the kids?" asked Saya as Syo helped her to the door.

"Sure." Kaoru nodded.

"We'll see you later!" shouted Syo as he headed out the door with Saya.

"Okay." Kaoru said then waved them off. "I hope we get to see you guys soon."

The two drove off to the hospital and Syo was trying to help out Saya as much as he could on the drive there. Back at the Kurusu household, Aoi is just laying on the couch.

"Uncle Kaoru, when will Mommy be back?" pestered Tamaki as he sat on the couch opposite to Aoi with Kaoru.

"Actually, where did they go?" Aoi asked Kaoru as she looked at him.

"Well, your Mommy went to the hospital with your Daddy because the baby will be coming soon," explained Kaoru.

"Already?! That was fast…" Aoi muttered to herself. "I hope I get a baby sister."

"No! It's going to be a boy," childishly argued Tamaki.

"You're so much like Daddy." Aoi rolled her eyes then stood up. "I really want a younger sister…"

"Well, we'll get to find out soon," said Kaoru with a smile.

"You know, Daddy's stupid sometimes…" Aoi said then laid her face on a pillow.

"Yeah!" agreed Tamaki and Kaoru just sighed and sweatdropped.

"Do you ever love my brother Aoi?" Kaoru asked Aoi since she's always cruel to Syo.

"Hmm, depends," answered Aoi with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Who cares, Mommy says she likes Tamaki better!"

"Hehe, yeah," agreed Kaoru meekly.

"I'm gonna get some water." Aoi told Kaoru then ran over to the kitchen.

"I hope Mommy will be okay," said Tamaki.

"I'm sure she is." Aoi said as she walked back with a cup of water in her hands. "Mommy's strong remember."

"Yeah!" cheered Tamaki with a big grin.

After about 2-3 hours, Tamaki and Aoi fell asleep next to each other just as the phone started ringing.

"Ah? Hello?" answered Kaoru quietly.

"Come to the hospital." Syo said on the other end. "We've someone to show you guys."

"Alright, we'll be there soon," answered Kaoru as he put the phone down and went to wake the kids up. "Wake up Tamaki and Aoi. We're gonna go somewhere."

"Huh?" mumbled Tamaki as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I don't wanna go…" Aoi grumbled as she tossed and turned. "Let me sleep some more."

"I guess you don't want to see the new baby…" sighed Kaoru.

"Let's go!" Aoi woke up and then stood up. "I wanna see my new baby sister."

"No… we're going to see my new baby brother!" proclaimed Tamaki as he was also full of energy suddenly.

"Like I said, you're so much like Daddy." Aoi rolled her eyes then yawned. "Let's go!"

"Alright everyone, let's get into the car," said Kaoru as he ushered the kids into his car and drove off to the hospital.

"I wonder who are new sibling's name is gonna be..." Aoi wondered as she fell back asleep.

"Mommy always comes up with the best names," said Tamaki as he also drifted back to sleep.

"I hope it's gonna Maki for my new sister!" Aoi woke up again and came up with a name.

"We'll see," said Kaoru quietly as he continued driving until they reached the hospital.

"Say, do you think Mommy and Daddy will still play with us?" Aoi asked Kaoru curiously. "I always feel like they won't so, I'm worried…"

"Of course they will," reassured Kaoru as he parked the car in the hospital's parking lot.

"Tamaki, wake up." Aoi kept shaking Tamaki's body to wake him up.

"Mmm…" grumbled Tamaki as he slowly started to wake up.

"We're here my dear little brother!" Aoi told Tamaki then smiled. "We're at the hospital."

"Ooh!" squealed Tamaki as he hopped out of the car. "Let's go!"

"Yeah." Aoi nodded then got out of the car as well. "In we go!"

"Alright, let's head inside," stated Kaoru as he grabbed their hands and brought them inside the hospital.

As they walked into the hospital, Aoi kept smiling while Tamaki looks like he's gonna fall asleep any second. Kaoru led them down a long hall and he stopped in front of the very last door.

"Why did we stop?" Tamaki asked Kaoru.

"This is where your parents are," explained Kaoru with a smile.

"Okay," Aoi said then nodded. Kaoru opened the door slowly, and the three entered the room.

"Yaaaayyyy Mommy!" Tamaki cheered happily.

"Sshh," said Saya as she held a finger to her lips. Sitting beside her bed on a chair was Syo holding a sleeping baby wrapped up in a blanket.

"Daddy, is it a girl?" Aoi asked Syo innocently.

"No dear, it's a boy," replied Syo quietly and he was smiling

"Aw! There's goes my dreams of my new sibling being a girl…" Aoi said in disappointment.

"Mommy, what's my baby brothers name?" asked Tamaki sleepily.

"I'm not sure. What do you think Tamaki?" Saya said then smiled.

"I dunno," answered Tamaki.

"What about you Kuru-kun?" Saya looked at Syo and asked him.

"Why don't we call him Kuru Aya?" said Syo with a gentle smile as he looked down at his newborn son.

"Okay. Kuru it is." Saya laughed a little then smiled.

"I like that name," admitted Aoi as she walked over to her dad that was holding the baby. "Hehe, he looks like Daddy too."

"I'm sure he'll be just as great as daddy," said Saya as she smiled at Syo.

"I hope he's better than Daddy though." Aoi said then smiled. "Since Daddy's stupid."

"Yeah!" cheered Tamaki in agreement and another invisible arrow shot through Syo's heart.

"You should admit that you love him. Are you trying to hide your love for him?" Saya asked her two kids that's standing next to the bed.

"A-Are you crazy!?" exclaimed Aoi with a small blush. She then sighed and mumbled, "Since it's a special day, I'll say it. I… love you daddy, but only a little bit!"

"No! I will never admit it! He's just trying to take Mommy away from me!" Tamaki shook his head and complained.

"Well, at least you got one," said Saya to Syo with a small laugh.

"Yeah but, it was from Aoi." Syo said then sighed. "Like I said before, you two are alike in so many ways."

"A-Am not!" retorted Saya and Aoi at the same time.

"Daddy's really stupid!" Tamaki started laughing and insulted his father again.

Saya then yawned and started to lay back into her bed. Kaoru, who stood more on the sidelines this whole time, spoke, "Kids, I think your mommy is tired now. Let's go home for today and I'll bring you back tomorrow."

"Okay!" Aoi nodded then ran towards the door. "Oh wait," She stopped then ran towards Kuru and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back Kuru."

"Night Mommy, Daddy, Kuru," said Tamaki with a wave as him, Kaoru, and Aoi left the room.

"They're so full of energy… They remind me of Yukine and Tomoyo…" Saya said then sighed. "Well, we did a good job today huh Ku-" Saya said then saw Syo asleep next to her. "Seriously?! Why did you fall asleep already?!" Saya asked Syo then smacked the back of his head.

"I-I'm awake!" exclaimed Syo as his eyes suddenly shot open.

"I'm surprised you of all people fell asleep first." Saya sighed then rolled her eyes. "Isn't the wife usually the one who falls asleep first."

"I wasn't asleep! I swear!" defended Syo and Saya simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say you damn pervert…" Saya said, remembering what happened a really long time ago which made her blush.

Syo suddenly remembered and he blushed, "You call me a pervert even when we're married!?"

"Yes! Since you saw me fully naked…" Saya blushed even more as she said that. "It was embarrassing…"

"Don't say that now!" retorted Syo. "Now I'm thinking about it!" he said with a blush.

"You damn pervert!" Saya glared at Syo with fire in her eyes then smacked the back of his head again. Then, Kuru started to stir in his sleep, and his big blue eyes stared at Saya and Syo. "Aw, he woke up."

"Hi Kuru, you like your name?" asked Syo and Kuru smiled up at his dad.

"I'm gonna get confused now…" Saya said as she looked at Kuru.

"It's okay. Right Kuru?" cooed Syo as he climbed onto Saya's bed and handed her their newborn son.

"Well, as long as it's him, I'm okay with it." Saya smiled then petted Kuru's head.

"I love you Saya," whispered Syo as he leaned his head onto her shoulder and looked down at their son.

"I love you too Kuru." Saya said, completely ignoring what Syo said.

"What about me!? I'm your husband! Don't ignore me!" cried out Syo.

"I know." Saya said then kissed Syo's cheek. "Of course I love you."

Syo leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Saya's lips as their son fell back asleep.


	21. Epilogue: Masato and Shiori

**A/N: **well, we are now on the Masato and Shiori chapter! Yay! We're about halfway done with the epilogue chapters (maybe) and let's just go before I bore you with me talking~

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! Just our OCs and the kids!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Masato and Shiori**

* * *

15 years after the debut of STARISH and SHINE, the early married couple Masato and Shiori were outside watching their four year old daughter play in their backyard.

"The wind feels really nice out here." Shiori said and smiled as the wind blew through her hair and body. "It's really relaxing."

"It is," agreed Masato as he laced their fingers together and smiled.

"Oh yeah, did you hear?" Shiori looked at Masato and asked him. "Tomoyo told me something that happened with Saya and Syo. It's somewhat amazing."

"Oh really? What?" asked Masato curiously.

Shiori sighed a little then said, "Saya gave birth to a boy yesterday. Tomoyo was yelling in my ear on the phone earlier today about it. Why can't she be cooler like she was when she wanted to be…?"

"Mama! Papa! Kotori found a flower!" exclaimed their daughter as she came up to them and held out a white daisy.

"It looks amazing." Masato complimented then picked up his daughter and placed him on his lap.

"It does Kotori." Shiori smiled at Kotori then patted her head.

"Ehehe," giggled Kotori as she smiled at her two parents. "When will Kotori see Auntie again? Kotori misses her." She asked her parents then looked down.

"Soon sweetie," assured Shiori.

"Yay! Kotori can't wait to see Auntie again!" Kotori cheered happily. "Here!" She handed the flower she picked to Shiori. "You can have it Mama."

"Thank you Kotori," thanked Shiori as she kissed the blue haired girl's forehead.

"Hehe! You're welcome Mama!" Kotori smiled at her mother then started humming to herself.

"She is very lively," commented Masato as his daughter started to skip to her made up tune.

"Kotori reminds me of me when I was young and before my parents passed away." Shiori said, remembering what her childhood was like before living with the Minatos. "I hope she'll become just as strong like you, Masato."

"I'm sure she'll grow up to be a wonderful girl," said Masato warmly.

"I hope so." Shiori said then looked at the sky which turned grey. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon." She said. "Shall we head inside?" Shiori looked at Masato and asked.

"Yes," agreed Masato as he then called out, "Kotori, time to come inside before it starts raining!"

"Okay!" Kotori nodded then ran towards Masato and Shiori. "What are we gonna do though?"

"Let's have tea and sweets," suggested three went inside and Shiori prepared tea and sweets for her family.

"Yay! Kotori will eat lots and lots of sweets with Mama and Papa!" Kotori threw her hands in the air and cheered excitedly while smiling.

"Sit at the table with Papa and Mama will bring you your sweets in a minute," assured Shiori.

"Okay Mama!" Kotori nodded then ran inside like a very excited little puppy.

Shiori got three slices of strawberry shortcake and two cups of tea and brought it to the table for her husband and daughter. "Eat up you two." Shiori said then smiled at the two.

"Thanks Mama!" cheered Kotori as she started to stuff her face with cake.

"Don't eat too much or you'll get sick." Masato warned Kotori as he started drinking his tea.

"I know!" exclaimed Kotori as she continued to eat.

"Have you spoken to any of your friends lately?" Shiori asked Kotori curiously.

"Hmm, Tamaki-kun called me a while ago," said Kotori thoughtfully.

"Who is he again?" Shiori asked, trying to remember who Tamaki is. "I can't remember."

"You're silly Mama. He's Saya-san's son," Kotori said with a giggle.

"...And I was the mature one in the group and I actually forgot something…" Shiori muttered to herself as she poured her depression by drinking her tea.

"It's okay Shiori, everyone forgets some stuff sometimes," comforted Masato.

"Now," Shiori said then looked at Masato. "What we did 4 years ago, was that what you and the others saw in _that_ picture?" She asked Masato, clearly remembering what happened when they played the King's Game the second time.

"U-Um, no response," answered Masato.

"What are Mama and Papa talking about?" Kotori asked with her mouth full of cake.

"Nothing dear," replied Shiori.

"Okay." Kotori said then handed her plate to Shiori. "Kotori wants more cake Mama!"

"Kotori, won't you get sick if you eat too much cake?" asked Masato knowingly.

"I'm fine Papa!" Kotori told Masato and smiled at him. "Can Kotori have more Mama?"

"Just a sliver," agreed Shiori as she got up and gave her daughter another small piece of cake.

"Hehe! Growing my determination." Kotori smiled then started singing SHINE's debut song.

"Don't give up and do your best, try your luck and fight, chin up," sang Shiori with a small laugh as she put the plate in front of Kotori. "Here you are."

"Yay! Thank you Mama!" Kotori thanked her mother then started eating the cake happily.

"Your welcome," answered Shiori as she also sat back down to finish her tea.

"Do you guys think it's okay if everyone comes here soon!?" Kotori asked her parents with a wide grin.

"I think it would be fine in a couple of weeks," answered Masato.

"Yay! Everyone will show up! Even Auntie!" Kotori cheered happily as she got up to put her plate away.

"I hope Tomoyo won't be a sadist during everyone's visit..." Shiori hoped and prayed as she thought about her lazy yet sadistic cousin.

"She has three kids now, I would hope not," added in Masato with a sigh. "You better hope that Ren or someone will stop her."

"Who knows," mumbled Shiori.

"Mama, Papa," Kotori walked up to Masato and Shiori then looked at the window. "When will it stop raining?"

"Whenever it decides to stop," answered Masato as he patted Kotori's head.

"Okay." Kotori said then ran off upstairs.

"Sometimes it is so hard to keep up with her," commented Shiori before she took another sip of her tea.

"She's just energetic." Masato told Shiori as he looked at her.

"I know, she's just so lively," added Shiori as she stood up to wash the plates, giving Masato a quick kiss on the cheek. "She'll get over it soon. Just give it some time."

"What shall we do now?" questioned Shiori as she finished washing the dishes.

"I'm not sure." Masato said as he looked at Shiori.

"Hmm, well we already had our tea and sweets," said Shiori with a sigh.

"Wanna take a nap? I'm a little tired." Masato suggested.

"Sure, I'm quite tired too," agreed Shiori. "By the way, where's Kotori at?"

They both went upstairs to see Kotori fast asleep on her bed with her dolls scattered around her.

"I guess she thought of the same idea we did." Shiori smiled at her sleeping daughter. "She looks adorable."

"Just like her mother," complimented Masato.

"Yeah." Shiori nodded as a faint blush appeared on her face.

Masato yawned and then grabbed Shiori's hand. "Shall we take that nap now?" he asked.

"Yeah, we should now." Shiori nodded then placed a kiss on Masato's cheek. They headed into their bedroom and they both laid down on the bed sleepily. Even though they're asleep, Masato wrapped his arm around Shiori. And Shiori snuggled into him.


	22. Epilogue: Ren and Tomoyo

**A/N: **oh boy... We're on Ren and Tomoyo's chapter... Well, we know how they are so please read this with extreme caution (since we know how those two are...)

**Disclaimer! We do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of it's characters! We only own our OCs!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Ren and Tomoyo**

* * *

15 years later after STARISH and SHINE debuted, the early married couple, Ren and Tomoyo spent their days in their house with their three kids.

"Mommy!" called out a girl with long copper blonde hair and black eyes.

"Yes?" Tomoyo looked at her daughter and tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Onee-chan and Onii-san are back from school!" exclaimed the little girl excitedly.

"Alright!" Tomoyo smiled then stood up. "Welcome home you two!" Tomoyo said as she looked at her son and her other daughter.

"Hi mom, Utau-chan," greeted the other daughter with a smile, but the boy seemed to be sulking.

"Daichi, are you okay?" Tomoyo looked at her son and asked him.

He shook his head and mumbled, "I got in trouble today."

"What did you do this time?" Tomoyo patted his head and asked Daichi.

"I seduced three girls and then the teacher said that a fourth grader should not be flirting with girls," explained Daichi.

"That's my boy!" Ren suddenly appeared next to Tomoyo and grinned at him.

"You know, it's kinda scary how you two are alike." Tomoyo smiled at Daichi then looked at Ren then back at Daichi. "And how did you do that?"

"I wink at them and then smile and they go crazy," explained Daichi with a triumphant grin. "I also use some of the lines dad taught me," he added.

"I'll be right back you three," Tomoyo said while smiling then pulled on Ren's ear. "I'm gonna talk with your father really quick." She said as a dark aura appeared behind her.

"Alright. Come on Rin, Utau, let's go play in my room," said Daichi as the three of them went upstairs to play.

"Now then," Tomoyo said then looked at Ren with her sadistic smile. "Why did you do that? You _do_ know Daichi's only 9 years old, right Ren?"

"You gotta learn how to charm the ladies from an early age," replied Ren with a smirk.

"Exactly. Are you trying to ruin your son's mind?~" Tomoyo asked Ren as she pulled her whip from underneath her dress. "If you are, you need to be punished~" She said as she smiled at him.

"Not really, I'm just teaching him how to be a man," retorted Ren.

"I think you should stop or," Tomoyo said then suddenly appeared behind Ren and hugged him from behind, pressing her chest against his back while placing her hands on his chest and moving them up. "You want me to seduce _you_ in front of the kids~ And I don't think you wanna do that, right?~" She threatened while licking his cheek.

"Fine, I'll stop. But don't blame me if girls keep flocking to him. He is blessed with my divine looks," said Ren as he turned to face Tomoyo.

"I know I know. You don't have to remind me." Tomoyo said as she kissed Ren's cheek. "Oh and, Yukine sent me a picture of Saya-chan and the little adorable's newborn child." She remembered then smiled. "He looks so cute, so cute that I wanna do something to him when he's older~"

"Now, now, he is very cute. But I know someone's who even cuter," said Ren as he took a step closer to Tomoyo with a grin on his face.

"I think I know who~" Tomoyo said as she smiled. She then pushed Ren on the couch and sat on top of him.

"Who?" asked Ren as he smirked more.

"It's obviously me~" Tomoyo smirked back then kissed Ren on his lips. Ren kissed back, smirking into it.

"Mom and Dad, I wanna-" Rin came downstairs but after seeing her parents on the couch, she just walked back upstairs without saying anything else.

Tomoyo got off of Ren and chuckled lightly, "I guess we should've waited until bedtime."

"Oh good, you've stopped." Rin came back downstairs then walked towards her parents. "Auntie Shiori says that it is good I'm nothing like you two," commented Rin.

"Shiori has to say that…" Tomoyo pouted then sighed. "Who knows, this might happen in the future Rin."

"Ew gross. Boys have cootie," said Rin as she stuck her tongue out and made a gagging sound.

"Whatever, why don't we just forget we had this conversation and start on making dinner." Tomoyo suggested while smiling. "I bet you guys are hungry~"

"I am!" exclaimed Rin as she completely forgot about what happened earlier and she raced upstairs to call her siblings. Tomoyo and Ren went into the kitchen to prepare the family's dinner.

"What do you feel like today?" Tomoyo asked Ren while she looked through the fridge.

"Hmm, we haven't had stew in a while," said Ren as he thought about it.

"Stew it is then!" proclaimed Tomoyo as she pulled all of the necessary ingredients out of the fridge and started to prepare them. The kids came down and Ren helped Daichi and Utau set the table while Rin helped her mother.

After some time, Rin and Tomoyo came back and the two said, "It's ready!"

"Yes!" cheered Daichi as he quickly sat down at the table.

"I don't why but," Tomoyo said as she set the pot down then yawned. "I'm tired for some reason…" She said as she sat in a chair that's next to Ren.

"I'm sure you're just tired because you and Dad did a lot of stuff last night in your room." Rin said as she rolled her eyes. "My room is next to yours and I could hear-"

"We're gonna stop now okay?" Tomoyo cut Rin off and said while smiling.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Rin as Tomoyo started to serve out dinner.

"Thank you Rin~" Tomoyo thanked Rin happily.

"This is yummy," chirped Utau as she ate the stew happily.

"Aw thanks Utau." Tomoyo petted Utau's head then smiled at her.

The family of five ate together happily until all of the stew was finished.

"I'm going to finish my homework now." Rin stood up and said before she walked off. "Goodnight Mom and Dad."

"Ah! I completely forgot about all of my homework! Night and thanks for the meal!" said Daichi before he dashed off.

"I'm tired…" Utau muttered as she looked down.

"Then let's get you to bed," said Ren as he scooped up his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I'll do the dishes." Tomoyo stood up and picked up the plates.

"See you upstairs," stated Ren with a flirtatious wink before he brought his daughter upstairs.

Tomoyo nodded as she watched Ren and Utau walk upstairs. An hour later, Tomoyo finally finished cleaning everything up and she headed upstairs for the walked into her room and saw Ren on the bed.

"Hello." Tomoyo greeted Ren then smiled at him.

"Hey," answered Ren as he returned the smile.

"I'm tired but," Tomoyo said then walked towards Ren. "I'll do anything you ask~" She said as she smiled sadistically at her husband.

"Hmm, I'm pretty tired too. But what about a kiss?" asked Ren with a smirk as he pulled Tomoyo onto the bed.

"Hmm, I'll take that." Tomoyo smiled then nodded. "Now then~" She said then planted a kiss on Ren's lips. Ren wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him while Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck. Tomoyo broke the kiss and said, "That was amazing~"

"Mmm," agreed Ren as he pulled the two onto the bed more and laid down face to face.

"I'm...tired…" Tomoyo said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," whispered Ren as he kissed her lips gently and also started to doze off.


	23. Epilogue: Natsuki and Hina

**A/N: **Okay! This is it! The story's over after this chapter! ...I have no idea why I'm so happy... anyways, after this chapter, Maiko and I have a surprise for you~ You'll just have to wait until it happens!

**Disclaimer! We do not own Uta no Prince- sama or any of its characters! We only own our own OCs!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Natsuki and Hina**

* * *

Fifteens years later, after the debut of both SHINE and STARISH, Hina and Natsuki are sleeping peacefully in their house. As the light starts to shine through from the window, the two stir.

Soon, Hina wakes up and watches her husband sleep away.

"You always sleep so much," said Hina very quietly as she smiled down at a sleeping Natsuki.

Natsuki wakes up and sees Hina staring at him.

"Morning," greeted Hina softly seeing her husband was now awake.

"Morning," Natsuki greeted Hina back and smiled at her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Hina as she started to get out of bed. All of a sudden, a sickly expression appears on her face as she rushes into the bathroom.

"H-Hina, are you okay?!" Natsuki jumped up and asked his wife.

He waited two minutes and she didn't respond. He could hear groans and grunts coming from the bathroom, so he finally decided to go in. When he went in, he saw Hina leaning over the sink with a sickly pale face as the tap ran, rinsing out the sink.

"Hina!?" exclaimed Natsuki in panic as he came over to her side. "What's the matter? Do you feel sick?" he questioned as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Ehehe, I just feel a little weak," replied Hina meekly as she forced out a smile to Natsuki.

"We should get you to a doctors right away!" fretted Natsuki.

"Yeah, good idea." Hina nodded in agreement. The two got into the car and drove off to the doctors. When they got there, Hina's face turned pale again and she covered her mouth. "I feel like I'm gonna puke any second…" She said.

"Don't worry. We'll get you in right away," assured Natsuki as he helped her walk into the office.

"I know…" Hina quietly said. "I just hope that I'm not sick or anything…" She prayed.

"I'm sure it is nothing serious," reassured Natsuki as he went up to the desk. As soon as he told her who he was, she immediately let them in to see the doctor. "Hey look, it's Kaoru-kun." Natsuki said happily once he saw Kaoru walking towards them.

"Hi Natsuki, Hina-san," greeted Kaoru kindly.

"Hey…" Hina greeted Kaoru with her pale face.

"Let's get you checked right away," said Kaoru as he noticed what state Hina was in and he ushered her and Natsuki into his office.

The two nodded and followed Kaoru.

"So, what seems to be the problem Hina-san?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, we woke up and her face was pale so she ran into the bathroom." Natsuki explained what happened an hour ago.

"I feel like I'm sick…" Hina said as she leaned back.

"I see," murmured Kaoru as he jotted it down and continued, "Do you feel anything else? Maybe weakness or bloating?"

"Yeah, I feel extremely weak…" Hina told Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded and then something popped into his head. "Hina-san, I'm going to take you in the next room over for a little while. Natsuki, could you wait here?" Kaoru explained then asked.

Natsuki nodded and when Kaoru and Hina left, he quickly called Syo and Saya.

"Hello?" answered Syo from the other end of the line.

"Get over to the doctors, now!" Natsuki yelled out worriedly.

"Slow down Natsuki. why do you want us to come to the doctors?" asked Syo skeptically.

"Well, it's about Hina…" Natsuki calmed down.

"We'll be over right away!" Saya yelled on the other end.

"Thank you!" thanked Natsuki as he shut the phone and anxiously waited for Hina to come back and for Syo and Saya to come.

A couple of minutes have passed and Syo and Saya came over.

"We're here!" exclaimed Saya out of breath as the couple bursted into the room where Natsuki was waiting.

"What's wrong with Hina?" Syo asked as he walked over to Natsuki.

"I don't know, but she is very weak," mumbled Natsuki.

"I hope she's not sick." Saya said in a very worried way.

"Me too," agreed Syo as he and Saya sat down next to Natsuki.

"How are you two by the way?" Natsuki asked Syo and Saya to keep himself calm.

"We're good, though it's been hectic since the new baby was born," said Saya with a sigh.

"You have another one?!" Natsuki asked as his eyes widen.

"Oops, forgot to tell you," said Syo with a chuckle.

"Excuse me, I keep telling you to tell them!" Saya smacked the back of Syo's head and yelled at him.

"I'm sorry okay! It slipped my mind!" retorted back Syo.

"So, when did this happen?" Saya sighed then asked Natsuki.

"Hina suddenly got sick this morning," he mumbled in response.

"She did then that can only mean…" Saya started thinking then she walked off. "Hina!"

Hina and Kaoru suddenly came back in the room right before Saya left. Kaoru, noticing that Saya knew what was going on, gave her a smile and silently told her yes and to not tell just yet.

"Now _I'm_ feeling sick…" Saya walked back and said while groaning.

Natsuki urgently asked in worry, "So, whats wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing…" Saya told Natsuki then smiled a little.

"After doing an ultrasound, I discovered the problem," said Kaoru with a smile. "Natsuki, your wife is pregnant with two babies."

"What?!" Natsuki yelled out in confusion and shock. "Is that why you said it's nothing, Saya-chan?!"

"Natsuki, I had three babies already, I knew what it was. But why spoil it?" she said with a grin. "And for the last time, don't call me Saya-chan!" Saya yelled as her grin became a frown.

"Surprise," said Hina with a smile.

"If anything happens, you can always tell me and I'll be right over!" Saya reminded Hina as she smiled at her.

"Congratulations Natsuki," stated Syo as he patted Natsuki's back and grinned up at him.

"Don't make him worried!" Saya yelled at Syo then smacked the back of his head. "He already looks scared as it is you dumbass!"

"Is it really true?" asked Natsuki in disbelief as his eyes showed fear and excitement.

"Yeah. Completely true." Kaoru spoke up and nodded.

"Hina!" cried Natsuki as he hugged her tightly.

"W-Whoa!" Hina saw that Natsuki hugged her which made her blush a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so happy! I get to be a father! To two babies!" exclaimed Natsuki excitedly.

"Ehehe." Hina smiled and hugged Natsuki back.

"We would like to congratulate you two, but this seems like such a family moment, I guess we'll be leaving," said Syo watching the two.

"Let's go now since you already ruined a touching moment." Saya said as she pushed Syo away.

"Sorry!" called out Syo as the two exited.

As Hina and Natsuki watched Syo and Saya leave, they couldn't help but laugh.

"Those two are two funny," said Hina in between her laughter.

"Looks like Saya-chan and Syo-chan haven't changed at all." Natsuki commented as he laughed.

"Not at all," agreed Hina as she started to calm down from laughing. "I wonder when everything's gonna happen?" Hina pondered a little.

Kaoru then spoke, "Hina-san. Right now you're about two months pregnant. So, the babies should be born in seven months."

"Okay! I'll remember!" Hina said happily.

"Thank you Kaoru!" thanked Natsuki with a smile and he grabbed Hina's hand.

"No problem you two," said Kaoru as the couple left the doctor's office. Natsuki supported Hina all the way to the car and helped her in.

"Natsuki, you don't have to help me with everything," Hina said with a giggle.

"But you're feeling weak! And you're pregnant!" he answered as he got into the drivers seat and started to drive back to their house.

"Oh Natsuki," sighed Hina with some more giggles. They arrived at the house in no time and again, Natsuki helped Hina inside.

"I'm so tired," mumbled Hina.

"But it is still the middle of the day," said Natsuki. "Though a nap couldn't hurt."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," agreed Hina. The two walked upstairs and headed back to their bedroom.

"I wonder what it will be like to be parents," wondered Hina aloud.

"I bet it'll be fun!" chimed Natsuki with a wide smile.

"I hope so," agreed Hina as she softly smiled back at him.

"And I bet you that they'll be just as cute as you!" added Natsuki and Hina blushed.

"I wonder…" she replied meekly as she sat down on her bed.

"Why don't you get some rest Hina." Natsuki suggested as he kissed Hina's cheek.

"Yeah…" answered Hina sleepily as she got into the bed then gestured for Natsuki to come too. Natsuki smiled at and followed her in their room. He got into the bed also and laid next to her. "I hope you'll be a great father." Hina said as she smiled at her husband.

"I know you'll be a great mother," said Natsuki quietly as he returned the smile.

"We'll be great parents." Hina says as she kissed Natsuki's cheek.

"Of course," agreed Natsuki as he kissed her forehead. "Now you should get some rest," he insisted.

Hina nodded then she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight," whispered Natsuki as he pulled Hina close to him and started to drift off to sleep himself.

Seven months later, Hina was sitting on the couch while smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"I can't wait to see you two," mumbled Hina to her unborned babies.

"Hina," Natsuki said as he walked towards his wife. "Guess who came by to visit!?"

"Who?" asked Hina calmly.

"Tamaki! Slow down!" A young girl called out and ran after her brother. "You shouldn't run inside someone else's house!"

"Aoi-chan! Tamaki-kun!" exclaimed Hina as the kids came into the room that Hina was in.

"Hina-san! We're here!" Tamaki said as he sat next to Hina while smiling.

"You guys! Stop making such a racket!" shouted Saya as she came into the room holding baby Kuru with Syo beside her.

"I was trying to tell him to!" Aoi told her mother then sighed.

"Ehehe, it's okay Saya," assured Hina as she pet Tamaki's head.

"Are you sure?" Saya asked her friend then sighed. "Whatever you say then, I guess."

"What brings you here Syo-chan?" asked Natsuki.

"Saya wanted to come here because she's worried about her friend." Syo explained as he pointed at Saya and sighed.

"N-Not really," muttered Saya but Hina still smiled appreciatively at her friend. "It's just that uh… um… Natsuki, Syo wants your hugs now! He told me before we came here!" Saya lied and pointed at Syo while blushing.

"W-What!? I do no-" shouted Syo until he was squeezed by Natsuki tightly.

"You haven't changed at all huh?" Hina looked at Saya and asked. "You're still a tsundere."

"Am not!" denied Saya.

"Then, why are you blushing?" Hina playfully asked as she pointed at Saya's red face. "That just proves you're still a tsundere."

"T-That doesn't prove anything!" insisted Saya. She then sighed and asked, "So how are the babies?"

"They're fine." Hina smiled at Saya and said. "What about these three?"

"As reckless as always," answered Saya. The two looked and saw that the three kids were jumping on Natsuki and Syo, trying to knock them down.

"They seem to be really energetic." Hina commented while trying not to laugh.

"You wouldn't believe," muttered Saya.

"Mommy!" Tamaki ran over to Saya and Hina and he asked, "Do you still love Daddy even though he's an idiot?"

"Hmm, I wonder," said Saya with a small smirk on her face as an imaginary arrow shot through Syo's heart once again.

"You're smirking Saya." Hina said then laughed a little. "I feel a little bit sad for Syo-kun."

"He'll get over it," insisted Saya with a wave of her hand.

"Really?" Hina asked as she tilted her head and Saya nodded.

"Knowing Daddy, he's so dumb that he'll just forget about it by tomorrow!" exclaimed Aoi as she came up to Hina and Saya. "I mean, Mommy doesn't like him enough for her to admit that she loves him so, I think she hates Daddy." She said as she laughed a little.

"Why do you all hate me so much!" cried Syo and Natsuki patted his back comfortingly.

"Because you're stupid." Aoi and Tamaki told Syo together with a straight face.

"Now, now, do you kids want some sweets?" asked Hina with a smile. "I baked cookies the other day."

"I'll have one!" Tamaki said and Aoi shook her head.

"I'll pass." Aoi said.

"Hina, are you sure you're supposed to be walking about?" asked Saya skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

"It's fine Saya." Hina told Saya with a smile. "It's no big deal."

"Well, I'm not convinced…" Saya sighed as she said.

"She's right Hina. You shouldn't be up and about when the babies are due soon," added in Syo.

"Like I said, I'm fine." Hina repeated as she sighed a little. "You two don't have to worry about me."

Hina got up and brought Tamaki two cookies from the kitchen and handed them to him. "Here you are Tamaki-kun," she said as she smiled down at him.

"Yay! Thank you Hina-san!" Tamaki thanked Hina and smiled at her.

"U-Um…" Aoi looked at Syo then said while blushing, "P-Please carry me."

"Alrighty," answered Syo with a grin. "Up you go!" he exclaimed as he picked Aoi up.

"Thank you." Aoi thanked her father then poked his head. "I'm only saying that once! Got it dummy?!"

"Yes,yes," replied Syo with a slight chuckle.

"Good! I declare that you are now my personal minion!" Aoi declared as she started laughing. "I hope you understand you idiot!"

"Your daughter sure is like you," commented Hina to Saya as she took a seat on the couch again.

"We're not alike!" Both the mother and the daughter yelled at Hina while blushing.

"Whatever you say," said Hina with a little giggle. Then her face turned pale and she started sweating and wincing in pain.

"H-Hina!?" exclaimed Saya with worried eyes. Natsuki and Syo also turned around, and they both rushed over to where the two girls were.

"Hina, are you okay?" Natsuki asked Hina as he grabbed her hand.

"Err, I-I'm fine," grumbled Hina as she squeezed her eyes closed in pain.

"No you're not." Saya said with a straight face.

"I-I-I think they're gonna come," groaned Hina as she squeezed Natsuki's hand. Natsuki looked shocked, nervous, and a little excited.

"Well what are you doing you dumb broad!? She has to get to the hospital!" hollered Saya at Natsuki.

"I forgot!" Natsuki said then picked her up and took her outside.

"I swear, you two have to be the most dumbest people I have ever met…" Saya said as she looked at Syo and Natsuki. "No wonder why you're friends."

"What!? That's not true!" retorted Syo.

"Uh, it's true and you know it." Saya sighed as she slapped the back of her husband's head.

"Could you two please stop arguing?" asked Natsuki as he held Hina.

"We're coming out right now!" Syo and Saya yelled out as they walked out of the house with their kids.

"Err," grunted Hina in pain as they got into the car.

About an hour or two later, they all arrived at the hospital. They quickly got out of the cars and rushed towards the doors of the hospital. They soon got into a room and the Kurusu's walked out.

"I hope Hina will be alright," muttered Saya.

"She'll be fine." Syo told his wife as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess," replied Saya as she rested her head on Syo's shoulder.

"We shouldn't worry too much Aya." Syo said as he kissed her forehead.

"How can I not worry? It's Hina we're talking about…" said Saya in a worried tone. She just sighed then said, "Well, I hope everything's alright…"

"I'm sure it will be," reassured Syo.

"Wanna wait or just leave?" Saya asked as she looked at her husband.

"Hmm, I kind of want to stay, but maybe we should put the kids to bed first then come back after," suggested Syo as the three kids were practically falling asleep.

"Okay then." Saya nodded then looked at Tamaki and Aoi. "Let's go home you two."

"Alright," replied Aoi sleepily.

"Okay Mommy! Mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" Tamaki said then asked as he tilted his head.

"Sure," replied Saya as the family headed out.

Meanwhile, back inside the room where both Natsuki and Hina are at.

"Are you okay Hina?" asked Natsuki in concern.

"I'm fine." Hina told Natsuki, trying not to have him really worried.

"Are you sure?" insisted Natsuki.

"Mmm," Hina nodded then smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it though," pouted Natsuki.

"It'll be over soon." Hina said, "Just think of something that will help you calm down and relax! Just like what Shiori said!" She insisted.

"Ah! I can't believe you're the one giving me advice in this situation," mumbled Natsuki and he sighed.

"Hehe." Hina smiled some more then patted Natsuki's head. Natsuki grabbed her hand from the top of his head and squeezed it gently.

Another hour had passed and two certain people heard crying from two people.

"Congratulations, It's twin girls," stated the doctor.

"Yay!" Natsuki and Hina cheered. The doctor handed one girl, she had blond hair and pink eyes, to Natsuki while he handed the pink headed green eyed girl to Hina.

"Well, what should we name them?" Hina asked Natsuki.

"Hina, I know you have names that you really wanted to use if they were girls. And, I think those names would suit these girls very much," said Natsuki as he smiled down at the baby in his arms.

"Okay well," Hina said then looked at the one with the blonde hair. "This one is Fuyuko," She said then looked at the one with the pink hair. "And this one's Natsuko." Hina smiled then looked at Natsuki. "Are they good?"

"I love them," assured Natsuki as he smiled at Hina and kissed her forehead, and then kissed both of the babie's foreheads.

"They're adorable." Hina commented as she looked at the twins.

"They are," agreed Natsuki.

Hina yawned then asked, "Should we take a nap?"

"Sure," replied Natsuki as he climbed into the hospital bed with Hina and the twins.

"Let's go to sleep now." Hina said as she drifted off to sleep. The twins soon followed their mother, and Natsuki smiled at the three of them.

"So adorable." He commented before he fell asleep too.


End file.
